Ch1 Blood Tears Phoenix's Story
by KitsuneBeauty79
Summary: Welcome to part 2 of Blood Ties. Phoenix is Asiya's famous younger half-sister. She is the next heir of Devil's Eye, who are a group of assassins trained solely to take out the Spirit Detectives. Her sentence had been given & now the fun begins.
1. Blood Tears Ch 1: Urameshi Mansion

Phoenix enters into her home and it is cold and dark. All of her things are thrown everywhere and this annoys the hell out of her but she says nothing. She silently walks up to her room and before she enters it, she glances in Chaz's room. Sadness washes over her because she misses him so much. Tears begin to form in her eyes but she shakes them off and continues to her room. She stops in front of her bedroom door unable to go any further.

Hiei nudges her to move on. She stands there for a moment stunned that he was behind her this whole time but she quickly recovers and reluctantly walks in. She begins to gather her things quickly, very aware of Hiei's presence. _**....Sheesh when Koenma said I would be watched I never expected this. It is like he is studying me. It's creepy. Talk about taking your job seriously. This guy is way too serious...**_ She thinks to herself.

Once she is finished she has an extremely large bag. She throws it over her shoulder and walks out of her room. The pressure of her bag makes her wince in pain but she ignores it and walks down the stairs, closely followed by Hiei. She looks into her living room to see the rest of the detectives and Asiya waiting patiently for her on the couch. She rolls her eyes and walks out of her front door, quickly glancing around her home. She walks in silence with the thoughts of her freedom gone forever burning in her mind.

She can hear the others whispering behind her back but she can care less. She hates them, each and everyone one of them for forcing her to be in their presence. Feelings of loneliness and depression begin to grip onto her heart. Her bag starts to become heavier and heavier as her feelings grow inside of her rapidly. With the truth of her situation sinking in, her inner wounds begin to ache.

Phoenix begins to stray behind from the others and after a few miles. She stops and sits on her bag. She watches the others walk on, surprised that they haven't realized that she stopped following them. The detectives walk farther and farther away from her but she does not bother calling out to them.

_**...One of them will catch on....**_ She thinks to herself as she longingly stares at the small image of her house. Tears begin to form in her eyes and to stop them from falling; she stares up into the night sky. It isn't long before she feels a familiar presence standing near her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing onna?"" Hiei asks suddenly materializing in her face.

_**...I knew one of them would catch on...**_ She thinks to herself, rolling her eyes. She shifts her eyes to his with a detached expression in them.

"I'm taking a break my bag is heavy and I'm getting tired." She answers dryly.

"Breaks over onna lets go." Hiei commands.

"No." She answers detached.

He places his face closer to her.

"Get up or else onna." He threatens.

"Or else what Hiei?" She challenges.

In an instant, he has her pinned to the ground with his katana to her throat. She stares back at him indifferently.

"Go ahead Hiei do it. I know you want to I'm ready." She says listlessly.

He stares down at her intently, debating whether or not he should do what she asks. She lifts her head up invitingly so that his blade pushes deeper into her neck.

"Come on what are you waiting for. Do it. Would you like me to let my head fall back so that you won't miss?" She asks hopefully.

His eyes flash at her dangerously as if warning her not to tempt him. His grip tightens around his katana and the cold blade begins to slice into her flesh.

"Yes that's right do it." She whispers to him.

"Hiei don't do it." Phoenix hears Kurama's voice ring out.

Hiei does not respond to Kurama, his eyes are locked on Phoenix.

"Hiei get off of her." Kurama orders.

Still Kurama gets no response from him. Kurama places his hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei stand down. She is not worth it." Kurama says.

But his efforts are useless because both Phoenix and Hiei are in an intense staring contest. A vein from his neck pops out at her, temporarily distracting her from the raging silent battle. The smell of his blood rushing in his veins is intoxicating to her; despite herself her mouth begins to water as she remembers how sweet his blood was. Her eyes flash at him and his eyes glaze over. He releases his katana and it gently falls to the floor. She moves her head to his throat and Hiei absentmindedly shifts his neck to the left, allowing her to feel his flesh between her teeth. Her fangs begin to grow and she opens her mouth wider to sink her teeth into his neck. She begins to bury her teeth into his flesh but stops herself.

She grabs him by his shoulders and tosses him off of her. Kurama and the others close in on her blocking her from view. She sits up rigidly with her eyes shut and she begins to transform into her vampire form. With all her might she tries to stop the transformation from happening but despite her best efforts, her wings burst free from her back throwing the others away from her. She is on her feet in an instant, scanning the stunned looks on the detective's faces. She studies each one intently, as if deciding which one will be the easiest to take down. A low growl escapes from her throat and she shakes off the incredible urge to just attack and take them all down. Kurama approaches her and she squares off with him.

"Get away from me." She growls. Her deep burgundy eyes warning him to back off.

He hesitates for a second but still comes toward her.

"Don't take another step near me!" She growls more fiercely at him, slowly backing away.

But he just ignores her and takes another step closer. She flaps her wings and takes off into the night before any of the other detectives move in. Phoenix flies low in the sky, scanning for any type of prey. She doesn't have to scan to long when she sees a pack of wolf demons running toward her.

_**...I just need one for right now...**_ She thinks to herself.

She swoops down on the first demon directly underneath her and lands on his back. She places her hand over his mouth and lifts him into the air. She sinks her teeth into his neck and his blood rushes into her mouth. She moans hungrily at his cry and sinks her teeth deeper into his neck.

His body goes limp as she drains him of his blood. His heart slows down and is barely a pitter patter before she breaks away. A couple of drops of blood drip down her chin and her body tingles with warmth and satisfaction. She lands on the ground silently with the wolf-demon still in her arms. She allows him to slink to the ground and throws her head back. A low growl of ecstasy purrs in her throat from her feeding.

Someone tackles her to the ground and she falls face first into the dirt. She throws her attacker off and jumps out of the way of a whip lashing out. She lands in a tree and looks down at the Urameshi Team impressed.

"Wow and I thought that I would have to come and look for you guys." She says deeply moved.

"You tried to escape!" Asiya calls out unswayed by her reaction. An ice blade forms in Asiya's hands.

Phoenix rolls her eyes.

"Are challenging me?" She asks in disbelief.

Asiya glares at her as the others begin to prepare to attack. Phoenix places her hands up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait it is not what you think. I was not trying to escape alright I just needed to-" But she looses her balance before she can finish and falls out of the tree.

She hits every branch on the way down and crashes hard onto the ground with a loud thud. She just lays there motionless, her body throbbing in pain. Despite themselves the team looks at each other in disbelief and fall out laughing. Phoenix slowly pushes herself up from the floor and gets into a sitting position. Her wings begin to pull back into her back as she returns to her normal form. She places her hand on her head as if willing the pain that is vibrating through her every being to stop. A groan rumbles in her throat revealing the pain she is in.

"FUCK!" She screams out. "What the hell was that?!" She screams at herself. She looks over at the others who are still laughing their asses off at her. _**....so much for my master balance and prowess...**_ she thinks to herself grudgingly.

"Yea, good question what the hell was that?" Yusuke snickers.

"It is not like I did it on purpose jackass!" She snaps angrily.

"I was trying to explain to you that I was not trying to escape, I just needed to feed but I lost my fucking balance and fell out of the tree." Phoenix hisses. "Now if you are all done laughing at me I'm ready to go back to my room." She finishes bitterly and picks up her bag and walks off without a backward glance to any of the others.

Kurama is the first to quietly follow after her followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Asiya. They all walk in silence with amusement on their faces. Half an hour later, the six of them walk into the mansion. Phoenix heads up to her room extremely annoyed and slams the door behind her. She grunts at herself for falling out of the tree and then begins to unpack her things.

Phoenix becomes so engrossed with putting her belongings in order that she doesn't notice that her bedroom door is open and that there is someone standing in the door way.

"Do you want to watch a movie." Botan's voice rings out causing Phoenix to jump 5 feet in the air.

"Um. No thanks I'm busy." She snaps annoyed that she was caught off guard.

"Maybe some other time." She adds in more cold than she would have liked. She turns her back on Botan and continues to put her things away.

"You know you don't have to be so rude Phoenix. I was just trying to break the ice. I know you will be staying here for a long time so there is no sense of us not being civil to each other. Besides stop being so damn uptight and give us a chance. We aren't that bad once you get to know us." Botan scolds.

Phoenix stares at her taken aback by her chastising.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was being rude. I simply declined your invitation. Besides I don't think the others would want me down there to watch a movie with them considering how I was brought here and who I am." She retorts solemnly.

"Well it is not like you gave them much choice. And you seem tolerable." Botan fires back.

Phoenix lifts her hand up to say something but stops and lets it drop to her side. _**...Is she for real? Why is she being nice to me?...**_ Phoenix thinks to herself, looking at Botan curiously. _**...What is with her? Can she not sense how much I and the detectives dislike each other? Is she serious? Me going down there and watch a movie with them is like asking me to host my own funeral. But she is right. I will be here for awhile. I guess now would be as good a time as any to stomach being in their presence. Also by the looks of it if I don't oblige she will probably stand there all night until I do. Man death is really creepy... **_Phoenix sighs heavily_**. ...It would take death to convince me wouldn't it. I feel like I just entered the twilight zone... **_She lets out a defeated sigh and a small smile forms on her face.

"You know what Botan fine I'll go and watch a movie with you guys okay." She says.

"Great. Come on I'll make some popcorn." Botan says cheerfully and grabs Phoenix by her wrist and pulls her out of her room. ._**..Popcorn? She is something else... **_Phoenix thinks to herself.

Botan drags Phoenix downstairs and stands with her in front of the T.V. With the guys looking staring up at stunned.

"Phoenix is going to watch the movie with us." She says cheerfully.

The guys look at Botan like she has lost her mind and look at each other as if waiting for an explanation for Botan's strange behavior. Phoenix's face flushes bright red at their reaction.

"Forget it I'm going to finish unpacking." Phoenix says.

She pulls her wrist gently out of Botan's hold and heads for the stairs but Botan grabs her.

"Don't pay any mind to them Phoenix. We would all love for you to watch a movie with us. Right?" Botan says raising her eyebrow, challenging any of the detectives to speak against her idea. They all gulp in response.

"Right. Please sit down." Kurama says abruptly getting up from his seat between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Um no it's okay. I'll sit there." Phoenix says and excuses herself to the windowsill and sits on it.

A large smile spreads across Botan's face. "And Koenma said it couldn't be done." She says more to herself than anyone else. She walks into the kitchen extremely pleased with herself.

_**...Okay I didn't think anyone could ever do it but she just creeped me out. That smile was almost diabolical. She is scary...**_ Phoenix thinks to herself. A few moments later Botan comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn in her arms. She walks over to the couch and places herself between Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. She looks over to Phoenix with a kawaii smile on her face.

"Want some popcorn Phoenix?" She asks.

Phoenix smiles genuinely at her and says. "Not right now thanks."

"Okay well if you want some it will be on the table alright." Botan says and Phoenix nods her head in acknowledgement.

Botan presses play on the remote control for the DVD player and sits back. The movie begins and about 20 minutes into the movie, Phoenix can't help but laugh because the movie is actually really funny. Her mood starts to lighten up and she begins to feel more at ease with herself when Hiei and Asiya walk in.

Phoenix can feel their eyes piercing into her but she ignores them because she doesn't want to ruin her good mood. Asiya sits on the loveseat and Hiei follows her but then turns away from her and walks toward Phoenix. He stops in front of her, blocking her view from the television.

"What are you doing out here onna?" He asks her.

She looks at him annoyed by his presence.

"Look baka I'm on house arrest okay and that means that I cannot leave the house, it doesn't mean that I can't leave my room alright. Whether you like it or not I'm stuck in this house and I can go anywhere in the house as long as I don't leave the house so in your face. And right now I feel like being right here watching T.V. Now move Uragirimono. You are in my way. I'm trying to watch a movie in peace." Hiei's eyes darken at her calling him a traitor but she ignores him and tries to look past him but he just shifts his weight so that he is still blocking her view.

"You are sitting in my seat onna." He challenges. "Get up or else." He threatens.

She looks at him and smiles artfully. _**...Here we go...  
**_"Really well I don't see your name on it and I'm not moving." She counters.

His body tenses up in response. An arduous smile widens across her face due to the response she got from him. She stands up from her seat and pokes him in the chest.

"Now be a good little demon and get out of my face so that I could finish watching my movie in peace. Thanks." She says but he does not budge.

Instead, he grabs her wrist and twists it, and then lifts her up and throws her across the room.  
She slams into the front door and slinks to the ground. Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Asiya and Botan have wide-eyed looks on their faces, dumbfounded by what Hiei just did. In an instant, Phoenix rises up from the ground and rushes Hiei. She pins him to the windowsill.

"I'll kill you!" She hisses at him.

An arrogant smirk spreads across his face in response. "Well what are you waiting for onna? Do it." He whispers to her pompously, his smirk spreads wider across his face as if he has accomplished something he set out to do.

Her grip tightens around his throat and she wants nothing more than to snap his head right off of his neck; however, she doesn't do this because she knows what the consequence will be if she does. A frustrated growl vibrates in her throat and despite herself she pushes him away from her.

"Baka Uragirimono!" She growls and heads up the stairs glaring daggers at Hiei.

Damn him!" She hisses to herself once she is safely in her room. "I hate that son of a bitch." She slams her fist on the door. "He is just going to keep at it until I kill him. And then that brat will have my soul." She growls. "I need to stay away from him as much as possible."

Her blood is still boiling and she cannot mentally calm herself down. She disappears and reappears outside of the house.

"That SON OF A BITCH! HE DID THAT SHIT ON PURPOSE! HE WANTED TO GET A RISE OUT OF ME AND HE DID! I FUCKING HATE HIM!" She howls into the night. "How in the hell could he be able to make me loose my cool like that." She begins to walk away from the house. "No one has ever made me loose it like that but he did!" She hisses to herself. "DAMN HIM!!" Phoenix growls angrily, "Fuck he is better than I thought." Another frustrated growl rumbles in her throat.

"I really need to stay the hell away from him before I really do kill him." She says to herself and jumps into a tree a few feet from the house.

She jumps to the highest tree branch and sits with her back against the tree trunk. She looks into the night sky and snorts to herself.

_**...I hate to admit it but he will definitely keep me on my toes while I'm here. I just don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing...**_She inhales the night air deeply calming herself down a bit.

She looks at the house...._**I'm not ready to go back. I'll just wait until someone comes and finds me....**_ She thinks to herself and turns her attention back to the sky.  
Phoenix begins to plot how she can avoid Hiei when a familiar urge burns in between her legs and this causes her eyes to widen.

_**...Aw shit not now. How could I have not paid attention to something so important! Fuck what am I going to do! I knew my time was coming up but I didn't realize it was this soon...**_ She sighs heavily...._**Okay Phoenix maybe you can get through this as long as no one comes near you in the next 24 hours it will just pass. You have been in this position before and you pulled it off by isolating yourself from any male within 5 feet of you...**_ She says to herself in actuation. She almost convinces herself of this but the scent of spicy musk envelopes her nose and this causes her lips to water in between her legs in lustful desire.

_**..Oh god no. He's here. Please let it be anyone other than him. What am I worried about it isn't him it is someone else...**_ She tries to convince herself.

"You do realize that you are violating your probation by 1) storming off like you did and 2) sitting out here unsupervised." Hiei's voice rings out below her, causing her heart to drop in despair.

Phoenix looks up to the sky as if pleading to the gods to give her strength and looks down at Hiei trying to push back the seductive grin that so desperately wants to spread across her face.

"You know it is good to know that if ever I try to escape, you guys are on the job and won't hesitate to bring me back." She says playfully. "Now leave me alone." She warns and looks back up to the sky. _**....okay as long as he is down there and I am up here everything will be okay. I just have to stay up in the tree... **_She thinks to herself.

He looks at her curiously _**...Okay what the hell was that? Did she just...**_ He thinks to himself. He disappears from the ground and reappears beside Phoenix on the branch.

"I thought you would of gotten farther away by now." He says slightly disappointed.

Phoenix recoils from Hiei being so close to her and slips off of the branch. She screams out as she falls and braces herself for impact with the ground but never hits it. She opens her eyes slowly as the scent of spicy musk soaks her senses. She jumps out of Hiei's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stay away from me!" She barks.

He looks at her curiously and then takes a step closer to her with his hand on the hilt of his katana; as if waiting for her to attack.

_**...Well there goes me staying up in the tree. Why the hell couldn't he just leave me alone... **_Phoenix steps away from him.

"Don't come any closer to me." She commands.

Hiei ignores her and takes another step toward her. She opens her mouth to protest once more but her voice dies in her throat as his scent overwhelms her. She closes her eyes and inhales it longingly. When she opens her eyes they have changed to a blue-green color. She closes the space between the two of them and buries her nose in his neck, taking another whiff of him. His eyes widen at this. _**...No way...**_ He thinks to himself.

"Why didn't you keep going?" He asks ignoring her advances.

She stares into his eyes lustfully as if studying him and Hiei stares back at her in disbelief. _**...This is interesting I would of never thought she would be susceptible to this. This usually doesn't happen to vampires only kitsunes and other animal demons.. **_Hiei analyzes_**. ...but Phoenix? How very interesting... **_He thinks to himself.

"First of all my name is Phoenix okay not onna, remember that. Jot it down if you have to but do not speak to me until you call me by my name okay." She says wrapping her arms affectionately around his neck. She grazes her fingernail down the left side of his cheek. She presses her body against his and begins to purr.

"And second of all I value my soul. So I will not escape. Also, I advice you to leave me be and allow me to return when I feel like it because I may do something that you may object to." She purrs moving her lips an inch from his and inhales his scent once more. She lets out a longing groan.

He pulls out of her arms and looks at her as if something has just been proven to him._** ...Hn. I wasn't mistaken it is her who I smelt. But how? That's right. She is half kitsune...**_ He thinks to himself. He opens his mouth to say something to her but she turns her back on him and walks away. _**...Okay I still have control. I need to hurry and get as far away from him as I can...**_ Phoenix thinks to herself desperately.

Hiei watches Phoenix walk away from him when a breeze runs through her and hits him in his face carrying her scent with it. It is enticing and he can't help but inhale it deeply. He absentmindedly reaches out for her and grabs her by her wrist and flips her around to face him. He slams his lips into hers hungrily. She stands there stunned, and he is even shocked with himself by his own actions but he can't help it. Her scent is so desirable that all he wants to do is kiss her. He deepens the kiss, pushing her to bend to his will and she begins to but then abruptly pulls away from him.

"No stop it this is wrong. I can't do this. Not with you." She says and turns her back on him reluctantly.

"I need to be alone and don't follow after me please it is hard enough to be around you already, don't tempt me any further." She says and walks off.

Hiei feels his prick pulsate as her scent lingers under his nose. The craving to touch her lips once more with his own overtakes his screaming mind for him to walk away from her. Before she can get any further from him, he snatches her by her wrist again and whips her around. She slaps him across his face by reflex and he lets her go.

"Stay away from me Hiei." She growls and turns her back on him again.

But he will not give up. He grabs her again but she slaps his hand away. He growls at her and then tackles her to the ground. The two of them begin to roll around on the ground as she tries to fight him off of her. Hiei gets the upper hand and pins her to the ground with both of her hands above her head.

She struggles against him but he forces his lips on hers. She bites his lip so that he will stop but this only ignites his passion. She presses her jaws down tighter causing him to yelp. He slaps her across the face by reflex, temporarily letting go of her arms. She turns her body to pull herself from under him but he grabs her by her shoulder and pins her again. Before he gets a good grip on her, in desperation, she flips him off of her and jumps up and takes off running. He chases after her and tackles her to the ground once more.

He forces her arms above her head and holds them there effortlessly. His prick pulsates against her thigh, causing the hunger he has for her to deepen inside of him. He presses his lips against hers once more, and she turns her face away from him; but he ignores this gesture. Despite his aggressiveness, she attempts to throw him off of her by thrusting her hips up but he is to heavy. He tightens his grip on her wrists, holding her in place and begins to attack her neck. Phoenix's breathing quickens and she moans despite herself because his lips feel so good.

She struggles underneath him but he nips at her neck in response and this causes her to succumb to him. Another moan erupts from her and her hormones begin to swirl in a frenzy causing heat to rise in her abdomen. She shifts her head so that her lips meet his and she kisses him. She pushes into Hiei's lips fiercely as if there is a hunger inside of her that only his lips could satisfy. He responds to her kiss with his own intensity and shoves his tongue into her mouth. She welcomes his tongue openly and wrestles it with her own. The taste of him turns her lust into ardency. Hiei and Phoenix pull apart for air and their lips meet again. She moves her arms against his hold as if asking him to free her. He complies, and she places her hands up his shirt; causing his body to shiver at her cold touch.

She removes her hands from his back and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. His hands wonder down to her jeans and he unbuckles them. He kisses down her neck, grappling her all over and then rips her shirt open, exposing her perfect breasts. A wave of pleasure runs down her body as he suckles on her nipples. Once he has satisfied himself of playing with her nipples with his tongue, he kisses down her belly and stops just below her belly button. Hiei grabs her pants and pulls them off. Phoenix's body starts to shiver as the cold air touches her exposed skin. He sets them down at the side of her and lifts his shirt up as he positions himself on top of her. The warmth of his body on top of her is delicious. He grazes his fingers down her bare chest. Phoenix arches her back as his fingers run down the length of her chest.

"Mmmmm yes touch me. That feels so good." She moans.

He runs his fingers along her panty line causing her body to shiver. A haughty smirk spreads across his face and he relaxes back on top of her.

"Does it?" He whispers into her lips. She nods her head.

"Do you still want me to stop?" He asks kissing her.

He reaches in between her legs and dips his fingers into her warmth. She cries out shaking her head no and presses her lips into his. She pulls away from his lips and places her lips to his ear.

"No please don't stop that feels so good." She breathes.

She bites his ear playfully causing a moan to erupt from him.

"I want you Hiei." She pants. "Take me now. I need you inside of me. Let me feel you." She pleads.

This drives him crazy, he rips her panties off which causes her to wince; and then quickly unties his pants. He pulls them down far enough to expose his pulsating prick. Without warning he thrusts himself inside of her causing her to cry out. He begins to pound into her with such veracity and aggressiveness that she can do nothing but scream out in ecstasy. She throws her head back digging her nails into his back as he rams her into the ground. Her eyes become glossier and glossier as numerous orgasms rock through her body. Hiei's hunger intensifies as he buries himself deeper and deeper into her.

He buries his face in her neck as if that will help him go even deeper inside of her because it seems he can't get deep enough. Hiei's moans vibrate into her neck, causing her body to tickle with pleasure. She bucks her hips up and down matching his rhythm. He fastens his hands tightly around her hips and gets up on his knees. He begins to bounce her into him fiercely causing a slapping sound to echo around them. Another orgasm rocks through her body as he hits her spot over and over and over again. His pace quickens and in moments his body tenses up and he releases his seed inside of her with a final grunt.

His body relaxes into hers and the two of them lie there panting heavily. Their hearts are racing in-sync with one another as they attempt to catch their breath.  
Phoenix's eyes become heavy and before she knows it, she is asleep.  
Hiei pulls himself out of her and pulls his pants up. He looks down at her with a torrent of emotions in his eyes. He takes his cloak off and places it around her.

"Hn. That was interesting." He says to himself and turns and walks off.

Hiei is walking toward the mansion with visions of him and Phoenix meshed together burning in his mind. The feeling of being inside of her is still tingling on his balls. He winces as his shirt rubs against the scratches she left on his back. He wants nothing more than to be inside of her again and this causes him to growl in anger.

_**...Damn! I can't believe I did that.**_ He thinks to himself._**..Fuck! Asiya...**_ He sighs heavily.  
_**...Why did I have to follow after her? What the hell am I talking about I had to follow after her. Under Koenma's orders I have to follow after her. I should of just let her return on her own. But fuck as soon as I picked up her scent I couldn't help myself. It drove me to find her...**_ He groans._** ...I don't even think I can look at Asiya now. I feel bad but damn I couldn't help it. Phoenix is ten times more sexier than Asiya. She is gorgeous!! But I wasn't expecting that!! Man I wasn't expecting that. Who would of thought that Phoenix gets that way... **_A satisfied smirk spreads across Hiei's face._** ...Because she is so unpredictable that makes her even more attractive! I should of walked away when she told me to and left her alone; but fuck her scent was so intoxicating I couldn't help myself. Damn now what am I going to do?**_ He narrows his eyes into the ground. _**...There is no living with her from now on. How in the hell am I going to be able to look her in the eye now that we have done that? How am I even going to be in the same room as her and Asiya? I can't look at her and forget how it felt to be inside of her...**_ He flexes his hands into a fist. ..._**Fuck!...**_ He growls angrily at himself. Hiei closes his eyes as visions of him and Phoenix burn in his mind. He shivers at the thought of how good it felt to be inside of her. A perverted smile spreads across his face _**...Damn she felt so good. She is a way better fuck than Asiya. She left a hunger in me that I can't explain. I want her more. I can't get enough of her. I'm not satisfied. I just want to go back and have her again. And the things she says and the way she pulls at me when we were going at it. It's like she can never get enough. Fuck!! Look at me!... **_Hiei looks down at his hands and they are trembling slightly._** ...What is it about her? No girl has ever had me like this... **_Hiei sighs heavily_** ...Damn that was so unexpected. I would of never thought I would get that chance. I wouldn't of even went there with her. Hn. Who would've thought...**_ Another perverted smirk spreads across his face._**...Oh yes I will have her again...**_ He thinks to himself as a boyish grin spreads across his face. He walks into the mansion to find everyone still up.

"Where the hell is she?" Yusuke asks.

"She is not far from here. She is feeding." Hiei answers.

"Oh okay. Is she still pissed?" Yusuke asks.

"Yea a little bit but I think her feeding took it off of her mind. She seems more calm now." Hiei answers.

"Good. YOU should maybe take it easy on her Hiei. That was pretty messed up, what you did." Yusuke says and sits back down to finish the movie.

"Hn. I'm just getting started detective." Hiei replies back cheekily.

Yusuke shakes his head. "Be careful Hiei remember that you are dealing with Phoenix and we need her." Yusuke states.

"Hn." Hiei counters.

Hiei meets eyes with Asiya she motions him to sit next to her but he just turns his back on her and walks out of the house. Asiya's shoulders drop and she slouches deeper into the couch with a sad look on her face. _**...I guess he is going to get her...**_ She thinks to herself solemnly. She can feel a pang of jealousy begin to build inside her but she shakes it off. _**...Don't be stupid Asiya. He is doing his job. He has to keep an eye on her we all do...**_ She chastises herself.

Phoenix jerks awake shivering. She sits and wraps her arms around herself. Hiei's cloak falls before her and she looks down at it as if it will spring to life. She lifts it up._**..Fuck why did he have to follow me? Fuckin son of a bitch why couldn't he just leave me alone when I told him to...**_She thinks to herself angrily._**..Now what am I going to do? How can I even look at him now without thinking about what we did? There is no living with him from now on....**_ She sighs angrily and gets up taking Hiei's cloak with her. _**...Stupid baka. Every time I look at him now all I am going to think about is how good he felt inside. Damn him!...**_

__**  
**  
She wraps Hiei's cloak around her and picks up her pants and torn shirt and panties. She looks down at them and sighs. She heads toward the mansion. When she arrives, she stops at the front door unable to go in.  
_**...Please let them all be asleep when I walk in. It will look really bad if I walk in with Hiei's cloak on...**_ She silently pleads to herself and reaches for the door _**...Don't go in yet. They are still all awake... **_Hiei's voice rings out in her head.

Phoenix jumps five feet in the air and turns on him. _**...Fuck! Where the hell did you come from? I thought you would be inside sleeping...**_ She screams back in his mind. _**...Follow me I'll show you another way to get in... **_He says back to her ignoring her question. _**...Wait answer me. What the hell are you doing out here?... **_She asks following behind him. _**...After I came back I found that everyone was still awake. I went back to where I left you to get you but you were gone already. And by the time I got back here you were already at the front door about to go in. Even though I would of loved to hear the explanation you would've given them as to why you have my cape on with your clothes in your hand... **_Phoenix blushes at this._** ...I just couldn't do it. I think you've had enough excitement tonight...**_ He says back to her.

Phoenix and Hiei slip through the back door. Hiei turns to her and places his finger on his lips _**...Shh. Keep quiet and follow me...**_ He leads her to a large cabinet on the side of the refrigerator and opens it up. There are rows upon rows of seasonings, cake mix, and snacks. _**...What the hell?...**_ She thinks to herself. He reaches to the right of the cabinet and pulls it as if opening a door. Phoenix's eyes widen as a secret passageway is revealed. He turns to her and motions for her to follow him with his head. Within seconds she is standing in front of her bedroom door. She turns to him impressed. A boyish grin spreads across his face. _**...I'll get my cape from you tomorrow....**_ He says in her mind and then turns his back and heads for his room. Phoenix stands there staring after him blankly. Once he shuts the door behind him she snaps out of it and goes into her room.

Once inside her bedroom she quietly shuts the door behind her and leans against the door. She lets out a heavy sigh as flashes of her and Hiei play back in her mind. A scarlet blush spreads across her face. She shakes off these thoughts and takes his cloak off and throws it on her bed. She stares at the cloak for a long moment as if Hiei will pop up from under it at any minute. She shivers at that thought and then heads for her bathroom. She turns on the tub and lets the water fill up. Once full she sinks into her bathtub and shuts her eyes.  
Visions of her and Hiei return to her mind but she doesn't bother shaking them off. Her body relaxes and her mind begins to clear. All she is thinking about now is how good it feels to soak in a nice hot bath.

She starts to wash up. Once finished, she gets out of the tub and dries herself off and then goes to her closet and picks out some sleeping shorts and a tank top. She slips them on and walks over to her bed feeling exhausted. She throws herself on her bed and allows her body to sink into it. Before she knows it, she is sound asleep.


	2. Blood Tears Ch 2: Last Visit

Phoenix opens her eyes slowly to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" She calls out sleepily.

"Kurama." The one knocking answers.

"What do you want?" She calls out.

"Open the door and find out." He answers back.

She groans and rolls out of bed. She walks sluggishly to the door and opens it up yawning.

"What?" She says grumpily.

"Get dressed we are taking you to see your parents." Kurama answers and then turns and heads downstairs.

Phoenix shuts her bedroom door and walks to the bathroom still half asleep. She turns her shower on with her eyes still closed and starts to undo her braids with her eyes shut. Once she finishes, she steps into the water and lets the water hit her face. She turns her body around to get it completely wet. She still feels extremely tired and sore so she sits down in the tub; and lets the water fall on her. The water is so warm and feels so good that she shuts her eyes to enjoy it better. Before she realizes is she dozes off.

Yusuke and Kuwabara are sitting on the couch playing a video game; Hiei & Asiya are cuddled up on the windowsill looking out bored; and Kurama is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Phoenix. Kurama looks at his watch. _**...What is taking her so long? I told her to get ready an hour ago....**_ he thinks to himself.

"Kurama I thought you said you told her to get ready." Yusuke says as if reading his mind.

"I did. She should be done by now." He says.

"Maybe she just went back to bed." Kuwabara adds in.

"She probably did and we are just sitting down here waiting for her dumbass." Yusuke remarks annoyed.

"I'm going to go drag her ass out of bed for wasting my time." Yusuke says. He pauses his video game and gets up.

"Hey Urameshi I was playing." Kuwabara whines.

"Shut up." He says coldly and walks past Kurama up to Phoenix's room.

Yusuke walks up to Phoenix's bedroom door and opens it slowly. He peeks in but to his disappointment she is not in there.  
_**...She is gone...**_ He thinks to himself. He turns to run out of the room to tell the others but stops. It took his mind a minute to comprehend what he was seeing. He walks over to her bed and picks up what looks like Hiei's cloak! To his utter amazement it is his cloak! **...**_**What the hell? Why would his cloak be in here?**_ He thinks to himself forgetting that Phoenix is not in her room.

_  
__**...Did she steal it?**_ Yusuke thinks to himself turning it over as if some sign of it being stolen would pop up. **...**_**No that is stupid. To do that, she would have to physically take it off of him and he didn't look like he had gotten into a fight when I saw him this morning so how in the he-...**_ Yusuke stops and his eyes widen as a thought occurs to him.

_**...Did they? No Hiei would never. Maybe when he went to find her last night she was cold and he let her borrow it...**_ Yusuke dismisses this thought as soon as it hits him. **...**_**No we are talking about Hiei here. He wouldn't even do that even if he did like her. So it has to be-...**_ An amused smile forms across Yusuke's face at the thought of it.

He looks around the room for Phoenix and remembers she isn't in there. **...**_**Where the hell did she go?**_ He thinks to himself when he hears her shower going and stops. **...**_**She is in the shower! What the fuck!? Who the hell takes a shower for an hour!**_ He thinks to himself angrily forgetting about Hiei's cape and throwing it on the bed absentmindedly. He stomps over to the bathroom door and pounds on it.

"Hey Phoenix!" He yells.

Phoenix jumps to her feet abruptly and almost slips in the bathtub.

"Who is it?" She screams reaching for the shampoo and putting it in her hair.

"What the hell are you doing in there? We have been waiting for you for an hour! Hurry the hell up!" Yusuke screams from behind the bathroom door.

_**...An hour! I fell asleep for an hour?**_ She thinks to herself in shock rinsing her hair out and then putting conditioner in it.

"Alright I'll be out in a minute." She screams reaching for her aloofa sponge and pouring soap on it.

"You have two minutes or we are not going to take you at all!" He calls back angrily.

"Two minutes? But that isn't fair!" She screams back rinsing her body off.

"Neither is wasting a Saturday to take your dumbass to see your parents!" Yusuke fires back.

Phoenix jumps out of her shower and rips open her bathroom door and lunges at a shocked Yusuke; she grabs him by the throat and throws him to the ground in one move.

"Who the fuck are you calling a dumbass Detective!" She growls at him.

He lays under her stunned. The water from her body is dripping onto his clothes slowly saturating them.

"If you ever call me names again Detective I will rip your tongue out and hand it to you! Got it!" She hisses and then lets him go.

She stomps back into her bathroom and rips her towel off of the towel ring and wraps it around her wet body. Glaring at Yusuke, she walks right past him to her closet and his eyes follow her. She picks out some clothes and takes them out of her closet and walks over to her bed placing them down.

She then walks over to her nightstand and opens up the drawer and reaches in. After a few moments of searching, she takes out some lotion and walks to the foot of her bed. She places it on the bed and then looks over at Yusuke, he is sitting up.

"What the hell? Are you just going to sit there and watch?" She snaps at him.

"Oh now you are going to be shy huh? You sure in the hell weren't to shy just a moment ago when you launched yourself at me naked like a mad woman!" He fires back.

An anime vein pops out of her forehead and her left eye begins to twitch.

"GET OUT YOU PERV!" She bellows.

He jumps up hastily and rushes out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once behind the door, a savvy smile widens across his face and he sighs contently.

"What the hell happened to your shirt Urameshi? And what's with that stupid smile?" Kuwabara asks looking at Yusuke as he returns to his seat next to him.

"I just seen the most flawless body of a woman that men dream their girls had." He answers beaming.

"YOU mean you saw her naked!" Kuwabara exclaims.

Both Kurama and Hiei look over at Yusuke astounded.

"I sure did and damn she got a nice body. I'll never be able to look at her the same again." Yusuke says fanciful.

"Well you aren't that hard to win over. If I would have known it was that easy to get you to change your mind about me I would have gotten naked a long time ago." Phoenix says brashly.

Yusuke jumps 5 feet in the air at Phoenix's voice. He turns to her and a nervous smile spreads across his face. She rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm ready when you are detective." She says in a catty voice.

Phoenix, Asiya, and the detectives walk out of the mansion and toward Koenma's office. Yusuke walks into Koenma's office with the others following behind. They spread around Koenma's desk. Phoenix walks in the office last with a confused look written across her face.

"I thought you guys said you were taking me to see my parents? Why are we here?" She asks.

"Because I told them to bring you in here first before you went to see your parents." Koenma answers turning his chair toward her.

"And what is it that you want to tell me Koenma-Sama?" She asks rolling your eyes, as if already knowing what is going to come out of his mouth.

"Don't try anything funny Phoenix I mean it. Don't try to warn them about what you are doing for me and don't even think of escaping. Understand?" Koenma says crossing his arms giving her a stern look.

"Look Koenma don't worry alright I won't do anything I'm not suppose to. As much as I hate to admit it you are right about my parents, if I were to tell them what I'm doing for you; even if it is to save their life and set them free, they will kill me. And I've decided that I actually do want to live. Also Koenma don't forget the fact that if I do betray your trust my soul is no longer mine. And trust and believe that I am not to keen about giving you my soul." She starts. "You know your highness it really hurts that you don't trust me." She jests. Koenma narrows his eyes into her. She clears her throat. "Is there anything else you would like to go over before you let me go?" Phoenix asks soberly.

"No that is all." Koenma says pleased with her answer.

She turns on her heel and walks out of the room Asiya follows after her.

"Detectives I want you to come and see me when you are finished I have something I need to go over with you guys." Koenma calls out to the guys as they follow after Asiya & Phoenix.

They both stop and wait for Yusuke to get in front of them and lead the way. Asiya makes her way next to Hiei and Phoenix silently follows behind Yusuke. Anxiety begins to slowly build in her chest as she gets closer to the spirit prison. Her heartbeat quickens a bit as she turns the corner to the entrance of the spirit prison. It is a dark and gloomy place with high stone gray walls and bars all over the place. Yusuke shows his badge to the guard and he opens the gates to let them in. Yusuke walks into the hallways. Phoenix shivers at the sight of the prison cells that are covered with thick bars. _**...I don't ever want to be locked in this place. I will surely die in here...**_ She thinks to herself and shakes off the thought of being in prison. Yusuke leads her into a section that says Maximum Security. She walk in and sees her mother and father behind the windows. They look up at her anxiously as Yusuke shows his badge to the guards and they open up the doors for him. One guard greets them at the entrance of the large glass windows and motions the detectives to sit in the chairs behind them and they all oblige. The guard motions Phoenix to follow him and them both enter into the next section where her parents actually are. He uncuffs both of her parents and turns to her.

"YOU have 30 minutes." He says and excuses himself out of the doors. When the door shuts behind him Phoenix's mother rushes over to her and wraps her arms affectionately around her.

"Oh my little girl." She says sweetly.

Phoenix's body tightens but relaxes and she buries her face into her mother's neck. Tears begin to well in her eyes but she pushes them back.

"Hello mother." She say, her voice cracking slightly. She pulls away from her, giving her a semi-warm smile.

"Why are you so sad Phoes? Aren't you happy to see me? From the sound of your voice it is as if this will be the last time I will ever see you." She says in a semi-sweet tone. Phoenix forces a smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong with me Hahaoya I'm just really happy to see you. It has been so long and I am just really happy to see you guys." She answers genuinely. She lets go of her mother and goes to her father.

"Otokooya." She says and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hello my lil' princess." 'He says pulling her close to him. Tears well in her eyes but she doesn't bother pushing them back. She buries her face into his neck and squeezes her arms around him.

I have missed you daddy." She says in a muffled tone.

She can feel her mother's eyes bore into the back of her head in annoyance but she doesn't care. Her mother always did this to her when she was in her father's arms. It was as if she was jealous that he showed her any affection. Phoenix feels her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"That is enough of that Phoes." She whispers so low that only Phoenix can hear her. Ignoring her mother's gesture, she squeezes her father tighter and swallows her tears and then lets him go. Phoenix takes a seat at the table across from her mother and father.

"So when did you get caught?" Phoenix's mother asks making conversation.

"About three days ago." She answers simply.

"And you got the brat to allow you to come and see us? How did you accomplish that?" She inquires suspiciously.

"Just good at getting my way mother." She answers quicker than she would have liked. Her mother's eyes flash at her dangerously.

"Is that right?" She says in disbelief.

Phoenix swallows the sigh that so badly wants to escape her throat. She sits back in her seat in a defensive pose and prepares herself for what is about to come next. Sumeria begins, to probe Phoenix's mind. Phoenix shows her everything that happened but leaves out the details of the deal she made with Koenma. Sumeria probes deeper but she deflects her attempts by thinking of how much she missed her.

"Are you sure you didn't sell out to him?" Phoenix's mother asks waspishly.

Phoenix looks at her as if she has slapped her in the face. _**..Here we go. I'm ready for my close up Mr. Deville...**_She thinks to herself darkly.

"Please don't be overly dramatic mom I would never betray you. You know that." She says insidiously. _**...I'd like to thank the academy for their vote, my loyal fans, and whatever God you crazy people pray to... **_Phoenix bites the inside of her lip to stop the arduous smirk that wants to spread across her face.

Like a cobra's strike, her mother's hand flies from the table and fastens itself around her neck; erasing her thoughts completely. The guards jump up and rush the door trying to get the key in. Yusuke and the other detectives are also on their feet.

"Back off you parasites. She is my daughter and you will not interfere." Her mom barks coldly; but the guards already have turned the key and are rushing in the room.

"I am fine." Phoenix says in a strangled voice; glaring down at her mother wrathfully. Her mother returns her icy glare scornfully.

"Don't you ever take that tone with me again Phoes? You talk to them like that but you do not address me that way you got it. I am your mother Phoes and you will respect me. Your thoughts betray you my lovely, you did sell out to that brat. Don't think because you are my daughter that I will be lenient with you for your betrayal. I will surely enjoy watching the life leave your eyes." She spats at her squeezing Phoenix's throat.

"YOU are delusional mother as usual." Phoenix says in the same strangled tone.

"There is nothing that you seen in my thoughts that prove your accusations." She gurgles.

Phoenix's mother's grip tightens around her throat and in response, her eyes flash at her mother daringly.

"Sumeria. Let her go. She would not be stupid enough to betray us. You are being paranoid my love. If she says that she did not sell out to Koenma then that is what it is. She did not sell out to him. Put her down." Phoenix's father says in a cool tone.

"You underestimate your daughter Kano. She is lying to us can't you see it. Think about it Kano it makes no sense why would Koenma allow her to come and see us all of a sudden when she attempted to break us out of prison numerous times. He is not the type to have a change of heart. She would of had to give him something to assure him that she would not attempt to break us out again." Sumeria says brusquely with her eyes locked on Phoenix.

"Sumeria it is you who underestimates our daughter. How many times has she gotten what she wanted from someone who was difficult? If I remember correctly she was always our secret weapon in getting untouchable information. She always got the job done even when you could not." Kano responds frankly to Sumeria. She snaps her head at him abruptly with hurt in her eyes.

"Sumeria I am warning you if you do not put my daughter down we will have a problem. Her face is turning red and my patience is growing thin with you by the second." Kano hisses.

Sumeria looks at him as if he struck her in the face and releases Phoenix. She gasps for air and falls into her seat. Phoenix glares at Sumeria while rubbing your neck.

"Why are you always on her side? I'm telling you she has betrayed us. You are always so soft on her." Sumeria whines. Kano glares at Sumeria coldly in response, and Sumeria looks down at her lap in shame.

"Your jealousy of your daughter is as sickening to me now as it was when she was first born. How dare you act this way toward our daughter! YOU have not seen her in 6 years and instead of being a mother you are acting like a jealous bitch fighting over a lover. She is your daughter not your adversary. How do you think she has felt all this time without us and now that she sees us the first thing you do is attack? I swear to you Sumeria, you will feel my wrath when we are alone." Kano growls at her so low that only Phoenix and Sumeria can hear him. Sumeria winces and tears drop down her face. Sadness twinges at Phoenix's heart but is soon replaced with contempt and anger toward her.

"Otokooya as long as you know that I will never betray you it does not matter what she thinks. She is just being the bitch she always is." Phoenix says glaring at Sumeria. Sumeria looks up at her darkly but Phoenix does not break eye contact with her and the two of them begin a staring contest.

"I believe you princess." Kano says breaking the contest between Sumeria and Phoenix. He leans over to Sumeria and whispers into her ear and she looks down at the table and then at Phoenix.

"I'm sorry Phoes for accusing you of being a snitch and for your throat." Sumeria says indifferently.

"Apology accepted." Phoenix says unconvinced. Sumeria's eyes flash at her dangerously once more and she opens her mouth to say something else when she is interrupted.

"Time is up Phoenix say goodbye." Yusuke's voice rings out. Phoenix's head turns abruptly toward Yusuke's voice, relief washes over her at his interruption.

"Well, well, well, so nice to see you detective. How has life been treating you?" Sumeria asks with sweet venom in her voice. She turns her attention to Yusuke and Yusuke just glares at her.

"Say goodbye Phoenix." He says icily. His eyes locked on Sumeria.

Phoenix gets up from her seat and goes over to her mother first. Sumeria and Yusuke are in a staring contest. Phoenix can see the hatred that Yusuke and Sumeria have for each other. She stands in between the two of them breaking the staring contest.

"Goodbye mother." She says and hugs her. Sumeria brings her attention back to Phoenix and wraps her arms around her. She pulls her into a hug.

"Goodbye Phoes." She whispers into her ear. Sumeria digs her nails into Phoenix's side causing her to wince.

"I know you are lying to me Phoes and I have ways to catch you in your lies. Don't think because I'm in here that I can't get to you. I know you sold out to Koenma. You are lucky your father stepped in when he did because I was surely going to kill you. But I assure you my beloved, the next time I see you, I will kill you and your father will not stop me. Instead he will help me. Because you know in your heart that regardless of what you told your father today, when I reveal your deceit, he will kill you. I may not even have to get my hands dirty with your blood because your father will want you all to himself. And you know how angry your father can get. Enjoy your last breaths on earth my sweet because I assure you, you will die soon." She whispers in Phoenix's ear. Phoenix pulls away from her slowly and looks into her wrathful eyes.

"I'll be looking forward to it mom. It was good seeing you too." She says indifferently. She lets her go and goes to her father.

"Goodbye daddy." She says, her voice slightly cracking.

"Don't worry my love we will get you out of here soon." He whispers in her ear. This pulls at her heart as she nods her head and walks out.

She turns to look at her parents one last time and sees the guards come and get them. Her mother is glaring daggers at her and her father winks at her affectionately. She ignores her mother and smiles weakly at her father. She turns her head away from him unable to look at him any longer. She looks down at the ground just as a tear falls down her cheek. Phoenix walks into the next room with the detectives. She only looks up to the exit and heads for it not looking at any of the detectives. Catching the drift none of them say anything to her and stand behind her. A guard walks in front of her and looks down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks so low so that only she can hear him.

She nods her head yes as a few more tears fall down her cheek. The guard turns away from her and sighs heavily. He knocks on the door, a few moments later it opens up and Phoenix walks through followed by the Detectives. Yusuke walks a little faster so that he can get in front of her and the five of them walk out of the spirit prison. Phoenix inhales the air deeply relieved to be out of there. She sighs heavily to herself. Her chest tightens in despair as depression starts to overcome her. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs and run away but she does not. _**...I hate that woman. She hasn't changed a bit...**_ She thinks to herself grudgingly. _**...But she is right. For the next time I see them and my father finds out what I'm doing he will kill me...**_ She sighs sadly. _**...That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life.**_ A few tears fall down her cheeks. **...**_**Why me? What have I done to deserve this?**_ She thinks to herself with a heavy heart.

_**...Stop feeling sorry for yourself onna, it doesn't become you. I thought you were stronger than self pity...**_ Hiei's voice rings out in her mind. She turns to look at him when an explosion goes off in the air near the spirit prison.


	3. Blood Tears Ch 3: Prison Break

Phoenix swings around just in time to see her mother and father spring out of a cloud of dust from the side of the prison. She stands there in transfixed horror as the detectives immediately spring into action. She makes to follow after them but her legs are glued to the spot where she stands. Her heart is thundering in her chest and her body is completely petrified. Time comes to a standstill as she watches in slow motion the battle between The Urameshi Team and her parents. _**…What will I do?...**_ She asks herself. _**…If I don't help them then my soul is Koenma's but I will be free. I will no long be a prisoner but I will have no soul. What is the point of freedom without a soul? But if I do help them I will no longer have my parents and it will be the end of the Devil's Eye. And I will be their next target. Can I live with being hunted by them? I may even die today. I knew this was going to happen I just didn't think it would be so soon. What will I do?...**_ Her heart is screaming for her to protect them but her body will not move.

A blast echoes through the air and pulling her from her thoughts. She watches in horror as the detectives are thrown back. They land a few feet away from her with a loud thud, and lie there motionless. Phoenix stares down at them horrified, praying that one of them or all of them move. She moves toward one of them but jumps back as vines come up from the ground. She looks over at Asiya with annoyance on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN!?" She bellows.

"YOU set us up! YOU BITCH!!!" Asiya accuses.

She launches herself at Phoenix and Phoenix catches her and tosses her in the other direction. _**…Fuck what will I do?...**_ Asiya does a back flip in the air and lands on her feet.

"YOU stupid bitch!" Phoenix howls at her.

Asiya launches herself at Phoenix with her hand cocked back, seconds before her fists makes contact with Phoenix's face; _**…FUCK!!!...**_ Phoenix growls to herself, and making her decision, she jumps in front of the detectives just as her parents second attack speeds toward them. She blocks the attack from hitting them head on and it blasts her through a couple of trees. Asiya stands there stunned. Phoenix jumps to her feet ignoring the pain she is feeling and looks over at the detectives hopefully.

Mere seconds passed before any of them moved but it felt like an eternity. To her relief they are unharmed. She turns her attention back to her parents preparing herself for their next attack. Yusuke slowly sits up with his hand on his head and groans. He looks around for his friends anxiously and to his relief, they begin to stir around him. He sits there stunned for a minute trying to recover from the attack. His eyes widen as if remembering something. Yusuke scans the area panicky for Phoenix. He sighs in relief when he finds her just a few feet from him. He opens his mouth to call out to her when an energy blast come flying towards him.

He places his hands up to protect himself just as Phoenix jumps in front of him and blocks the attack. She flies over his head and slams through 3 trees behind him. Yusuke watches in silent shock as she jumps up seemingly unaffected by the attack but he can see that she is hurt. She looks over at him anxiously and then sighs in relief when she sees him staring back at her unharmed. She inwardly sighs _**...Thank God!! He is safe... **_She glances over to the others._** ...They are okay too...**_ She thinks to herself while the other detectives slowly get to their feet. Temporarily forgetting about her parents, Phoenix turns her attention back to her parents; but Sumeria already has her by her throat and lifted in the air.

"TRAITOR!" Her mother howls." "YOU ARE WORKING FOR KOENMA! YOU DECEITFUL, AUDACIOUS BITCH! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!" She growls viciously at her. "SEE! I TOLD YOU KANO! I TOLD YOU SHE BETRAYED US! SHE SOLD OUT TO THAT BRAT!" Sumeria screams at Kano.

Sumeria throws Phoenix down and begins to form a swirling ball of power between her hands, before she can launch it at her, Kano pounces on Phoenix hissing and growling viciously as he attacks her. Phoenix tries to protect herself from his blows but her efforts are useless. Every time she tries to get up he knocks her to the ground brutally, snapping and clawing at her relentlessly. Painful cries carry into the sky as Phoenix desperately tries to get away from her father.

Phoenix's father knocks her to the ground for the hundredth time and she quickly scurries away from him. He reaches down and grabs her by the nape of her neck. He lifts her in the air. Phoenix struggles in his grasp, desperately trying to free herself from his hold but he has an iron grip on her. He holds her away from his body as if holding her in place and gives Sumeria an approving nod. A devious grin spreads across Sumeria's face and she throws her power attack at Phoenix.

Phoenix disappears into thin air just before the raging power ball makes contact. Her father howls in pain as the heat of the fireball whizzes inches above his hand. It hits a tree behind him, totally obliterating it. Phoenix reappears a few feet away. Sumeria screams out in frustration and runs toward Phoenix. Kano growls viciously and runs toward Phoenix as well. In seconds the two of them close the distance between them and Phoenix. Sumeria, Phoenix, and Kano explode into fierce hand to hand combat.

Yusuke watches in stunned silence at the speed and agility Phoenix has but he can see that she is no match for her parents. Sumeria and Kano get the upper hand and brutally pass Phoenix between them like two cats killing a mouse. Sumeria backhands Phoenix toward Kano. Her neck snaps back and blood flies out of her mouth, and onto his face. A malicious smile creeps across his face as Phoenix falls into his chest and then slumps to the floor.

Yusuke watches in horror as Phoenix pants heavily into the ground. He can tell by her short breaths that she is in incredible pain. Sumeria and Kano look down at their daughter and then at each other lovingly. The two of them exchange a passionate and long kiss. Phoenix slowly pulls herself away from her parents, taking advantage of their short distraction. Phoenix puts a good distance between her and her parents before they realize that she has even moved. Sumeria and Kano look at each other half impressed and half livid. They charge at Phoenix just as Yusuke flips open his communicator.

"Koenma we need two portals now." He speaks into the device, quickly giving Koenma the coordinance.

A portal appears underneath Phoenix and she falls through, disappearing from view just as Kano and Sumeria dive for her. Another portal appears behind Yusuke and he yells for the others to come on and they all jump in with him.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Asiya and Kurama reach Koenma's office first. Koenma looks up at all of them with worry written all over his face.

"What the hell is going on! George just informed me that Sumeria and Kano escaped! Is this true? Where is Phoenix?" Koenma asks in a panicked tone.

Just as he finishes his question, Phoenix falls out of thin air and hits the ground with a loud thud. They all look down at her and then at each other. She pushes herself into a sitting position breathing raggedly with her hair over her face. Yusuke reaches for her and touches her shoulder. She turns and growls at him defensively; her eyes are a deep burgundy red and she is baring her fangs at him. He jumps back with his hands up in a submissive position. She watches him intently, daring him to move. Yusuke opens his mouth to say something to her and without warning her eyes rolls into the back of her head and she passes out. Koenma looks down at the unconscious, bloodied and broken female youkai lying before him stunned and then back at Yusuke.

"What the hell happened to her Yususke? What the hell is going on?" He asks.

Yusuke stares down at the unconscious body of Phoenix for a moment and then back up at Koenma.

"After we took Phoenix to see her parents we were on our way back here when an explosion went off. We turned to see where it was from and soon learned that Sumeria and Kano had escaped. We went to apprehend them and both Sumeria and Kano caught us all with a powerful attack. I just remember flying back and slamming to the ground and it just went back. By the time I came too, another attack was coming toward me and that is when-" He pauses.

"When what?" Koenma asks attentively.

"When she-" But Yusuke stops again unable to say it.

"She what! Spit it out already Yusuke! What the hell is the matter with you?" Koenma asks vigilantly.

"She protected me from Sumeria and Kano's attack." Yusuke answers astonished by his own voice.

"What do you mean she protected you?" Koenma asks unable to believe it himself.

"I mean she literally jumped in front of the attack so that it would not hit me. Then she slammed into a few trees and jumped to her feet as if she didn't even get hit and then looked over at me to make sure I was alright." Yusuke lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Before she could protect herself, Sumeria and Kano were on her. They were so brutal and she was no match for them but she stood her ground. You should have seen her Koenma. Every time they knocked her to the ground she kept getting up. They nearly killed her but before they did, that was when I called you for two portals." He finished as if he were outside of himself.

"You mean to tell me that she saved your life?" Koenma asks flabbergasted.

"Yes. And if she didn't jump in front of me when she did I would probably be dead right now." Yusuke answers in a distant voice.

Koenma looks down at the unconscious female youkai in total disbelief.

"Yusuke wasn't the only one that she saved Koenma." Asiya says.

"What do you mean?" Koenma asks, turning his attention toward her.

Asiya sighs heavily and then begins. "We were a good distance from the spirit prison before the explosion went off. The detectives sprung into action but I stayed behind to watch Phoenix's reaction because I suspected she planned the whole thing. But she was just as surprised as we were. Still I attacked cuz she is known to be such a good actress. I was expecting a fierce battle but all she did was counter my first attack. The detectives were thrown back just as I launched myself for my second attack. She turned and ran from me and jumped in front of the detectives as another power sphere came speeding toward them. It hit her dead on and she flew back and slammed through a couple of trees. She jumped up as if a cotton ball was thrown at her, the attack didn't effect her at all! I've never seen anything like it. She just shook it off! And then she looked at the detectives to see if they were harmed and she looked relieved! She was actually happy that no harm came to them! And that is when Yusuke and the others slowly came to. Yusuke was the first to recover but before he could protect himself; another power sphere was flying toward him and Phoenix threw herself in front of it! And then well you know the rest. I hate to admit it Koenma but if she didn't do what she did, all of us would be dead." Asiya finishes.

Koenma sits there for several minutes deep in thought. "I don't know what to say I can't believe she did that. I guess she intends to stick to our deal." Koenma says more to himself than anyone else. _**...Why am I so shocked? She only saved them because if she didn't her soul would be mine. But I never imagined that she would actually live up to her word. Maybe she is really going to help us take down Devil's Eye...**_ Koenma thinks to himself. There is a long silence in the room.

Yusuke feels everyone's eyes on the unconscious youkai laying on the office floor in quiet contemplation. Yusuke shifts his eyes from the window and looks down at Phoenix with different eyes. Koenma clears his throat, pulling Yusuke's attention to him. His eyes shift from Phoenix to the young prince.

"Yusuke take Phoenix to her room. I'll have a doctor come to the house and tend to her wounds from the infirmary. I want you and the others to rotate on protective watch after the doctor has tended to her wounds until she has recovered."

"But what about Sumeria and Kano? They've escaped. Shouldn't we try to recapture them?" Yusuke asks, interrupting Koenma.

"Sumeria and Kano's prison break is a definite problem, but right now our main concern is her getting better. She is our only weapon against stopping them and their clan once and for all. They will not be doing much damage at the moment because their main concern will be to kill her and we can't allow that. So for now we don't need to worry to much about what they will be doing next because Sumeria and Kano's orders will be to hunt her down and kill her. If there is one thing I know about their master is that he has a one tracked mind. He will not allow any further activity in the Devil's Eye until she is dead." Yusuke opens his mouth to protest but Koenma places his hand up to stop him. "And even though it will be hard for them to get to her while she is in the mansion, we still need to take precautions because it is Sumeria and Kano we are dealing with." Koenma says as if reading his mind. Yusuke opens his mouth to protest once more. "Those are my orders for now. I don't want to discuss it any further with any of you tonight. Go and get some rest and come into my office first thing tomorrow morning with Phoenix, if she is up to it. We will discuss Sumeria and Kano more tomorrow morning. Just make sure you guys watch her tonight. Understand?" Koenma finishes sternly.

Yusuke opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and closes his mouth again. "Yes sir." He says.

Yusuke sighs heavily and then leans down and lifts Phoenix up into his arms. He walks out of Koenma's office followed by the other detectives and back to the mansion. Yusuke looks down at the unconscious female youkai in his arms with a torrent of emotions running through him. He walks up the stairs to her room and places her down on her bed. He stands there for a moment staring down at her. _**...Poor girl I feel sorry for her. To think she had to grow up with parents like Sumeria and Kano. One really can't blame her for her behavior. She has been through a lot of shit. Regardless of what I went through with my mother she never intentionally tried to kill me...**_ He thinks to himself and turns to walk out of her room.

"Hey doc." He says as a doctor lets himself into Phoenix's room.

"Yusuke." The doctor says nodding his head at him and then walks quickly to Phoenix's side.

The doctor quietly tends to Phoenix's wounds not saying another word to Yusuke. Yusuke wanders back over to Phoenix's bed.

"How bad is it doc?" He asks.

The doctor shakes his head sadly. "Physically she will heal. But I'm not to sure about her mental state. To almost be brutally murdered by your own parents." The doctor sighs heavily "Poor girl." He says more to himself than Yusuke.

Yusuke and the doctor fall silent as he continues to tend to Phoenix's wounds. Once finished, Asiya silently appears in the doorway to walk the doctor out, leaving Yusuke and Phoenix alone. Yusuke sits at the bottom of her bed when Kurama walks in the room.

"How is she?" He asks.

"Pretty messed up." Yusuke answers shifting his eyes from Phoenix to Kurama.

"I can take first watch Yusuke." Kurama says.

"No it's okay I'll do it. You can have second watch" Yusuke answers him.

Kurama nods his head and walks back out of the room.


	4. Blood Tears Ch 4: The Aftermath

Phoenix opens her eyes slowly and glances over at the alarm clock on her night table. the clock says 5:15 a.m. She sighs heavily, and suddenly yelps as an explosion of aches vibrate through her. Phoenix slowly gets out of bed and goes into her bathroom.

She turns the water on in her shower and slips into the hot water letting out a long sorrowful sigh. The events from the day before play back in her head. An agonizing cry hums in her throat and tears begin to pour down her cheeks. 30 minutes pass of crying and washing up. Phoenix gets out of the shower and goes to her closet. She quickly dresses and walks downstairs.

To her relief, the house is empty. A small smile forms across her face. _**...They must all still be asleep. Good, I can have some time to myself to get myself together...**_ She thinks to herself. She goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge but closes it again because she has no appetite. She sits down at the table and looks out the window. The sun is starting to rise. She gets up from her seat and walks outside. She leaps to the roof and sits there quietly watching the sun begin to rise. Tears start to fall down her face again as the memory of the numerous times her and her father use to do this together. Her heart breaks at the thought of never being accepted by her parents again.

._**..Why me? It isn't fair. I know they were awful to me but they were all I knew. They were my only family. What have I done to have to go through this? I can't live without them...**_ She thinks to herself as more tears stream down her face. Her tears stop abruptly as she feels a presence near her, it is warm and loving. _**...You are lying to yourself Phoenix. You can live without them...**_ A voice echoes in her head causing her to sit at attention. It is a voice unlike any that she has heard before. It is sweet and serene and carries nothing but love in it. _**...Who is this?**_ Phoenix demands. _**...You will find out soon...**_ The voice answers. _**...Trust me Phoenix when I tell you that you will be able to go on with your life after this...**_ The voice says again. Phoenix jumps to her feet and tries to look around to see if she can see the person who is contacting her telepathically.

The voice softly chuckles in her mind. _**...You will not find me Phoenix....**_ The voice says. _**...Where are you?**_ Phoenix demands, her temper beginning to rise. _**...Close yet far...**_ The voice answers. The presence disappears and a chill runs up Phoenix's spine. She wraps her arms around herself to stop herself from shivering. Phoenix looks around to see if there is any sign of the presence she felt just a moment ago but it is gone. She stares at the trees intently as a small wind whips through them but no one emerges from them.

Phoenix starts to sit back down when a shadow catches her eye. Her head snaps in the direction she seen it in and she jumps off of the roof and follows after it. In seconds she reaches the place she seen it, but it is gone. She looks at the spot curiously when she sees the shadow at the corner of her eye. She takes off after it but misses it again. She stops and snorts in frustration. The shadow rushes by in front of her as if taunting her and she goes after it again. It disappears and reappears from tree to tree but when Phoenix reaches out to grab it she just misses it. She growls in determination b/c she will not give up. She chases after the shadow until it suddenly stops a few feet in front of her. Violet eyes bore into Phoenix with no emotion in them.

Phoenix stop in her tracks and her blood runs cold. _**....Oh know she found me. How could I be so stupid as to wonder off alone? She lured me here and now I'm going to die...**_ Phoenix closes her eyes and prepares for her mother's final attack but it never comes. She opens her eyes slowly and looks at the girl curiously. The girl smiles warmly at her and motions for Phoenix to come closer and she absentmindedly obliges. Just as Phoenix reaches out for her, the woman disappears and Phoenix finds herself falling off of a cliff! Her eyes widen and she places her hands out instinctively when someone catches her by the back of her shirt and pulls her back. Phoenix is thrown to the ground followed by an irritated hn.

"What the hell are you doing onna?" A familiar voice asks. Phoenix looks up at Hiei dumbly.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew." She answers simply and then looks away from Hiei embarrassed that he seen her almost walk right off of a cliff.

"Hn. You mean you were chasing someone. I think everyone gives you too much credit." He says. This annoys the hell out of her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean baka? And why the hell do you always say hn." She fires back very agitated. He doesn't answer her and just turns and walks away.

"Hey I asked you a question! Answer me." She screams after him and then jumps to her feet.

"No." He answers not looking at her. He smiles to himself satisfied that he can get under her skin so easily.

"Why?" She asks annoyed.

"Because I do not speak with criminals." He responds curtly, still not looking at her.

Hiei's statement infuriates her and she just wants to attack him but she doesn't. She stands there glowering at the back of his head when an idea hits her. A mischievous smirk spreads across her face. Phoenix silently runs up on Hiei and then slams her hand into his back. He goes skidding along the ground face down ass up.

She screams out, "TAG YOUR IT!" And then takes off running laughing her ass off.

In moments he is at her heels. She makes a sharp left and heads for the mansion. He turns with her not missing a step. He reaches out to grab her but misses. She is laughing hysterically like a 3 year old does when they are being chased by their parent. He almost catches her a couple more times but growls in frustration when he doesn't. She makes another sharp left and sprints for the mansion door. Just as she is about to slam into it, Kurama opens it.

"Watch out!" She screams out.

Kurama jumps out of the way just in time to see two blurs run past him and up the stairs. Phoenix dashes into her room and slams her door behind her. Hiei slams into the bedroom door with a loud thud and bounces off of it. He jumps up and starts banging on her door screaming for her to open it. Phoenix is laughing so hard that her voice carries on under the door causing him to bang more fiercely.

"OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR! YOU BAKA ONNA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" He bellows.

"NO!" Phoenix screams in between laughs.

"NOW CONVICT!" He bellows once more.

She takes a breath, "I hear you knocking but you can't come in." She teases and then falls over laughing again.

He stands there for like 10 minutes screaming at the top of his lungs for her to let him in but she will not despite his angry bangs. Besides she really couldn't because she was laughing so hard. After a few more stubborn bangs, he gives up and she hears him stomp downstairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara break out into fits of laughter at the sight of Hiei.

"What the hell happened to you? Looks like someone mowed the lawn with your face!" Yusuke blurts out between laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Hiei screams.

Phoenix winces when she hears Yusuke hit the ground and Kuwabara's laughs cease. Hiei stomps to his room and slams his bedroom door so hard that it makes the whole house shake. She flinches at the force of his slam still giggling quietly. Phoenix quietly unlocks her door and heads downstairs with a victorious smile on her face. She walks over to the couch and sits down turning the T.V. on with the remote control. She feels eyes on her and she turns in the direction the feeling is coming from. Yusuke is glaring daggers at her. There is a huge anime lump on his forehead and she can't help but snicker at this. He snorts at her and then gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"What is his problem?" Phoenix asks no one in particular.

"You know damn well what he is bitter about." Kurama says simply sitting next to her on the couch.

"Why is he pissed at me I wasn't the one that hit him." She says shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"No you didn't but you pissed Hiei off and he did. What the hell did you do to him?" Kurama asks.

"Nothing we were just playing tag." She answers coyly. Kurama looks at her with an eyebrow raised in response to her answer.

"Tag? Hiei doesn't play tag Phoenix." He says to her in actuality.

"Oh yes he does. Just ask him. As you can see I won." She counters back simply.

Kurama chuckles slightly. "Well at least you are in a better mood." He says scooting closer to her.

"Better mood? When wasn't I in a good mood?" Phoenix inquires scooting away from him.

"You know Phoenix you don't have to be strong all the time. I know--well we all know how hard it was for you to do what you did for us yesterday." He starts and scoots closer to her again. Her eyes darken at the mention of what happened the day before.

"Oh well that was no problem at all." She says icily and scoots farther away from him.

"You're not fooling anyone Phoenix." Kurama says and then scoots closer to her.

She moves away from him but her eyes widen when her back hits the arm rest at the end of the couch. She looks down at the arm rest and then at Kurama. She opens her mouth to say something but her voice dies in her throat. The look in his eyes were dark & beastly. She bites her lip to stop the yelp that wanted to escape from her mouth.

"We didn't find you here this morning and thought you left so Hiei went to go and look for you. You know you aren't supposed to leave without any of us escorting you. "Kurama says in a rigid tone.

Despite her pounding heart, Phoenix rolls her eyes in response.

"Well he found me alright. Now please don't look at me as if I don't know the seriousness of my situation because believe me I do. You don't have to worry about me trying to escape okay. If I leave for awhile just trust that I will come right back. I value my soul to much to loose it to Koenma alright. And I think I proved that when I rescued the lot of you from my parents." Phoenix says darkly and gets up from the couch. To her surprise, Kurama grabs her wrist gently and pulls her back down next to him. She looks at him stunned.

"Don't leave angry Phoenix I was just reminding you." He says sweetly.

"Besides I wasn't done talking to you. How did Hiei's face end up like that?" Kurama asks placing his hand on her leg affectionately.

_**...He just... **_Her body goes rigid and she shifts uncomfortably under the weight of Kurama's hand. _**...What the hell is he doing?....**_ She thinks to herself and looks at the ground unable to meet his eyes.

"I told you already we were playing tag. And when I tagged him, I did it a little to hard and his face got shoved into the ground." She answers awkwardly.

Phoenix swallows the lump that is forming in her throat. She wants to say something but she can't help but feel like a little kid getting in trouble so she stays quiet. She starts to scoot away from his hand but he grips her leg causing her to stop.

"Was it really an accident?" He says and leans in closer inhaling her scent.

Kurama's gesture causes the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end and her body to tense up even more. His hand begins to wonder up her thigh and she begins to fidget anxiously under his touch. Right before he reaches her private area, she nearly jumps out of her skin. She places her hand on his to stop his hand from going any further.

"What are you-" She starts looking up at him but stops in mid-sentence as a lustful smirk spread across Kurama's face and his eyes flash gold at her. "Kurama wha-"

He leans in for a kiss when Yusuke comes walking out of the kitchen. Kurama nearly jumps away from her and looks at Yusuke guiltily.

"Koenma wants to see us." Yusuke says reluctantly.

"Did I miss something?" Yusuke says looking from Phoenix to Kurama suspiciously.

Phoenix and Kurama look at each other with flushed cheeks and then Phoenix looks at Yusuke.  
"No nothing at all don't be weird detective. I'll go and get Hiei." She says giggling nervously.

She nearly jumps off of the couch to get as far away from Kurama as possible and heads for the stairs.

"Phoenix." Kurama calls out to her.

Yea?" She answers hastily.

"Maybe I should go and get Hiei. If I were you I'd stay away from him for awhile." Kurama answers clearing his throat and getting up from the couch.

He walks toward her and stops for a moment in front of her. He looks at her with longing in his eyes. Phoenix recoils from his gaze and rushes past him down the stairs. She looks at Yusuke who has one eyebrow raised and a crafty smirk spreads across his face.

"I see I did miss something." He says, his grin widening.

Phoenix laughs nervously and heads outside, unable to be in the house any longer. She shuts the door behind her and lets out a heavy sigh. _**...What the hell was all that about? Phew my heart is still racing...**_ She thinks to herself holding her chest. _**...Did I imagine that or did Kurama just come on to me?...**_ She asks herself. _**...First Hiei and now Kurama this is to much for a girl to take in. What is with them?...**_ Another heavy sigh hums from her throat. _**...I have never met anyone like the two of them. And what's up with Yusuke **__**giving me all those sympathetic looks lately? It's as if they are all genuinely starting to like me. This whole situation is just weird! And the look he had on his face before I walked out of there. It's as if there is a joke that everyone else is in on but me....**_ Chills go up her spine. _**...They are so unpredictable. I've never dealt with anyone like either of them. You never know what they will do next. I don't think I like this...And what makes me even more uneasy is that I'm stuck here...**_She thinks to herself apprehensively.


	5. Blood Tears Ch 5: The Dare

Kurama goes upstairs and knocks on Hiei's door.

"Hiei can I come in?" Kurama asks cautiously.

He doesn't get a response. Kurama lets out a sigh and opens the door cautiously to find Hiei pacing back and forth in his room pissed off. He swallows the sigh that so desperately wants to come out and begins to speak to Hiei.

"Come on Hiei we have to go and see Koenma." He says.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO MY FACE? I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Hiei screams turning on Kurama.

Kurama bites his lip to stop the laugh that so desperately wants to come out and looks straight at Hiei with a semi-straight face.

"Yea she did get you good." Kurama says.

Hiei glares at him coldly. "It is not funny!" He growls. It is Phoenix you are dealing with after all. I mean Yusuke told you to lay off." Kurama adds simply. Hiei just snorts at him in response and turns his back to him and walks into his bathroom.

"What do you want fox?" Hiei growls and then begins to wash his face.

"I told you already, Koenma wants so see us." Kurama answers and leans against the bathroom door, patiently waiting for Hiei to finish.

Hiei dries his face off and then without warning, he turns and marches straight out the door and down the stairs. Kurama sighs, deeply relieved that it was not that hard to get him to come and follows behind him. Phoenix is sitting on the couch and Yusuke and Kuwabara are lost in the T.V. She turns to see who is walking down the stairs and begins to laugh despite herself when she sees that it is Hiei. He glares at her and without thinking he lunges at her. Phoenix jumps onto the ceiling on all fours, and hisses at him. Everyone stares at her in disbelief, even Hiei.

"Oh come on now Hiei? It was just a joke." She purrs at him from the ceiling. He shakes his disbelief away and yells at her.

"PHOENIX GET DOWN HERE!"

She jumps down in front of him and claps her hands. He stares at her in disbelief.

"What the hell are you clapping for baka?" he growls in a dangerous tone.

"Oh nothing it is just that you finally called me by my name. Good for you." She smiles at him, and pats him on his back. He opens his mouth to say something but she turns her back on him and heads for the door.

His eyes become so beady from glaring so hard, and his body begins to tremble angrily._**...Damn her!**_ He hisses to himself in his mind. As if sensing his anger, Phoenix turns and winks at him before she walks out. The others slip past the pissed off youkai and follow behind Phoenix. Once in Koenma's office, Phoenix sits down in front of his desk while the others file in behind her. Hiei comes in last with a hissy look on his face.

"First off, How are you today Phoenix?" Koenma asks meeting his eyes with hers.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Phoenix asks not knowing quite how to take Koenma's concern.

"Well it is just that I appreciate what you did for my detectives and it must have been hard for you considering the fact that they were your parents." Koenma starts.

"Yes well I'm fine." Phoenix snips. "Business is business. Besides, if I let my emotions get the better of me in all my affairs Koenma I would probably be dead right now." Phoenix says moodily.

"I see well yes you are probably right." Koenma says with concern behind his eyes but doesn't push the matter further with Phoenix. He turns his attention to the detectives.

"I have received an anonymous tip that Devil's Eye will be meeting tonight at a secret location. I would like you guys to be there at the meeting tonight and find out what this meeting is about and why they are having it. According to their past activities, they usually only met once a year; but this is an emergency meeting and I want to know why." Koenma says.

"Where is this meeting taking place?" Yusuke asks.

"I am not really sure but I was hoping Phoenix could help us with that." He answers Yusuke shifting his eyes back to Phoenix.

"They are meeting at silver lake at midnight tonight." Phoenix answers simply.

"How the hell do you know that?" Koenma asks.

"Because that is where we always meet up when an emergency meeting is called. It is a lake made of pure silver and well hidden. We have been meeting there for centuries. Our master inherited that lake from his ancestors. Have you ever seen a place in the Makai forest that is covered with fireflies, I mean thousands of them?" Phoenix asks Koenma. Koenma nods his head yes.

"Well they aren't fireflies; they are actually small vicious demons. They are the ones who guard that part of the forest and have guarded it for centuries. No one but the master of Devil's Eye and his heir may enter. If they do, friend of foe, they will be ripped apart limb from limb." Phoenix finishes.

"Will you be able to get by them?" Koenma asks.

"Of course I will." Phoenix answers simply.

"How can you be certain?" Koenma asks.

"Because I am Takeshi's heir." Phoenix answers narrowing her eyes at Koenma.

"Now the door of shadows is really what those demons guard and it is right in the middle of them." She continues. "Once you walk through the door you will be brought to a circle of Redwood trees. It is an opening of trees with tremendous power, but when we go through we will not come out in the opening of the trees; we will come out in the shadows of the trees; which is where we would need to stay if we want to live long enough to hear what the meeting is about." Phoenix finishes.

Everyone is silent for a moment taking in all that Phoenix just said. After a long pause, Phoenix gets up from her seat and stretches.

"Well I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap." She says breaking the long silence and heads for Koenma's office door.

"Phoenix." Koenma calls out to her before she walks out.

"Hm." She answers turning to Koenma.

"I have to admit that I was surprised that you didn't try to escape from my detectives when you had the chance. Can it be that you have grown fond of my detectives?" Koenma asks simply.

"No Koenma that is not it. The only reason I saved them was because I value my soul." Phoenix says darkly and turns and walks out without another word to anyone.

A small smirk of amusement spreads across Koenma's face. _**…She can't lie for shit…**__._ He thinks to himself.

"Yusuke report back to me as soon as you get the information I require tonight. That is all you guys are dismissed." He says looking at Yusuke and sits back down at his desk.

Yusuke nods his head in acknowledgement and turns and walks out of Koenma's office followed by the others. Yusuke is the first to walk into the mansion and sees Phoenix sitting on the windowsill. He sits himself on the couch and turns on his video games. Kuwabara joins him on the couch. Kurama goes up to his room and Hiei walks right over to Phoenix.

"I thought I told you once onna that the windowsill is mine. Get off." He demands.

Phoenix has her back to him and acts as if she doesn't hear him. She continues to stare out the window and rolls her eyes. _**…I am not in the mood for him…**_ She thinks to herself.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, stop playing their video games and turn their attention to Phoenix and Hiei, already knowing what is coming next.

"Did you hear me onna?" Hiei says through gritted teeth, annoyed by the fact that she just ignored him.

_**…What the fuck is his problem!? Is he just going to make my life a living hell while I'm here? This is ridiculous. He always makes an effort to fuck with me. What is his problem? I don't know how much more of him I can take before I snap…**_ Phoenix thinks grudgingly. She sighs heavily and makes no response to Hiei. An idea hits her. _**…This is the only way I won't snap at this idiot. Maybe he will lay off once he has had enough…**_ A mischievous smirk spreads across her face. _**…Every time he fucks with me. I'm going to fuck with him right back… **_Hiei reaches for her and turns her to face him but without warning she turns on him.

"I just want you to know Hiei that you are extremely irresistable when you are being forceful." She says playfully and gives him a kiss like Bugs Bunny does to Elmer Fudd. She pulls away from him and then runs for the stairs but as quick as lightning, Hiei grabs her by her hair and yanks her back.

"That's it! I've had enough of you! I'm going to kill you!" He growls and reaches for his katana.

Phoenix's eyes widen twice the size of her head and she makes to run away from Hiei but is pulled back by the unwavering grip he has on her hair. Before she can prepare herself he makes a quick movement with his free hand across her throat as if slicing it and then lets her drop to the floor. Her eyes are shut and her body is tense, as if she is waiting for something. She opens her eyes in confusion surprised that her throat does not hurt and there is no blood. She looks up at Hiei who just falls out laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face! You really thought I killed you!" He gasps pointing at her.

Phoenix's mouth hits the ground and Yusuke and Kuwabara fall back laughing just as hard as Hiei is for getting her so good.

"Asshole!" She screams tackling him to the ground but he is laughing so hard he doesn't even try to throw her off.

She raises her hand to hit him but despite herself she just snorts at him and walks up the stairs without another word to anyone. She slams her bedroom door and stomps to her bed throwing herself upon it feeling extremely humiliated.  
_**…Fuckin asshole! He got me good! I hate him! Now there really will be no living with him...**_ She thinks to herself grudgingly. She buries her face into her pillow and screams at the top of her lungs.

"I hate you Hiei! I am going to get you back for that one!"

_**…Hn. You can try. That was great. There is no way you can top that...**__ Hiei's v_oice echoes in her mind._**…Shut up baka just watch I'll come up with something better than that. Jerk!...**_ She hisses back in his mind. _**…And stay out of my head!...**_ She screams in his mind. Phoenix begins to plot how she is going to get Hiei back when she falls asleep.

A few hours later Phoenix hears someone knocking on her door. She stretches and gets up from her bed and opens the door. It is Botan.

"Hey Phoenix." she says in her overly cheerful tone.

"Hey Botan what's up?" She asks leaning her head on her door.

"I know you guys are leaving later tonight to go on your mission for Koenma. But before you guys go I just wanted to know if you wanted to get in on a game of truth or dare with all of us." she asks.

"No thanks Botan I just want to relax before we go. Maybe some other time." She answers.

"Well dinner is ready so come down and eat, maybe you will change your mind after you eat. Besides Yusuke told me the joke Hiei played on you. Think of it as a way of getting Hiei back for what he did earlier." she says.

"You know you are right I think I will get in on the game. But first I want to eat." Phoenix says.

Botan smiles and turns and walks out of her room with Phoenix following behind her. Once in the kitchen the two of them get their plates and serve themselves then go into the living room to eat. Botan sits in between Kuwabara and Yusuke who are eating in front of the T.V. Phoenix walks back into the kitchen and seats herself at the kitchen table. After Phoenix finishes the last of her food she gets up from the table and washes her plate then walks out of the kitchen. Botan and the others are just about ready to start when Phoenix comes and sits next to Botan. Phoenix looks around the circle and she sees two new girls she hasn't met. Botan seemingly reading her mind gives a quick introduction.

"Phoenix this is Yukina and Kayko." She says.

They both smile warmly at Phoenix and she smiles back with a quick curtsy.

"Okay Phoenix since you haven't played truth or dare with us there are some things that you need to know. Our rules are a little different. If someone dares you and you don't do the dare then you automatically become their slave for one month. And the second rule is that if someone asks you to tell the truth and you lie, you also have to be the persons slave for a month." Botan says.

"But how would you know if I was lying or anyone was lying?" Phoenix asks.

"If someone thinks you are lying then you will be asked to make an a-ok sign with your fingers. The question will be asked again and the person will reach and try to tear your fingers apart. If they succeed easily then you are lying if not then you are telling the truth." Botan answers.

"And that works?" Phoenix asks in disbelief.

"Yes." Botan answers confidently.

"Alright. Anything else?" Phoenix asks.

"No." Botan answers. She turns to the rest of the group.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Botan asks.

"I will." Yukina answers. She looks around the circle and stops at Phoenix.

"Phoenix truth or dare?" she asks.

"Truth." Phoenix answers not feeling up to fulfilling any dares yet.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" she asks.

"No." She immediately answer.

Yukina eyes Phoenix suspiciously and motions for her to do the a-ok sign. Phoenix does and Yukina pulls at the O form in her hand but it doesn't come apart.

"It is your turn Phoenix." Botan says slightly disappointed.

Phoenix looks at Hiei. "Hiei truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare." he answers.

"I dare you to do twenty push ups with Yukina on your back a-"

"That's it!" Hiei interrupts.

"No I wasn't finished after you are done doing the 20 pushups I want you to sing I'm a little teapot." She finishes.

"WHAT! Hell no! I will do the pushups but not the song." he yells in defiance.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, if you don't take my dare then you will be my slave for a month. Those are the rules." Phoenix counters, a devilish grin spreads across her face.

He glares at her grudgingly but does the dare. When he sings I'm a little tea pot everyone busts up laughing. After he is finished he just sits back down in his spot with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Phoenix truth or dare?" Hiei asks.

"Truth." She answers knowing that he wanted her to pick dare.

"Why do you always wake up screaming in the middle of the night?" He asks. Phoenix looks at the floor uncomfortably. **…**_**He hears me at night? What the hell does he do stand by my door and listen to me sleep...**_ she thinks to herself.

"Because I have nightmares." She answers not looking at him. Her eyes begin to water because she hated her nightmares. She was ashamed of them and she hated the fact that he asked about them. _**…Nosy little prick. I feel as if he just read my diary…**_ She thinks to herself grudgingly.

"Kurama truth or dare?" Phoenix asks moving on before anyone can ask her further about her nightmares.

"Dare." He answers.

A mischievous smile forms across her face as she thinks of the dare she is going to give Kurama. She looks up at him.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and run around the house screaming 'Do you think I'm sexy!" She says.

Kurama blushes bright red and does the dare. Everyone starts cracking up again. After he is done Kurama quickly dresses and narrows his eyes into Phoenix she simply smirks at him and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Kuwabara truth or dare?" Kurama asks turning to Kuwabara.

"Dare." He answers.

"I dare you to kiss Phoenix." Kurama says.

"What!" Phoenix yells out.

Kuwabara just shrugs his shoulders and leans over and gives a disgruntled Phoenix a quick kiss on her lips. Just to be a smart ass she reaches around Kuwabara's neck and kisses him passionately. He sits there stunned. Everyone's eyes pop out of their head at the sight of the two of them. She pushes his mouth open with her tongue and he opens it slowly. Just when he starts responding she pulls away from him leaving him breathless. He sits back in his spot with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yusuke truth or dare?" Kuwabara asks with a kawaii smile on his face.

"Truth." Yusuke says.

"Describe what it was like seeing Phoenix naked." Kuwabara says.

"What the hell is this Pick on Phoenix day!" Phoenix blurts out.

"It was nice." Yusuke answers.

Phoenix feels her face turn bright red and she looks down at the ground. Yusuke turns to Kayko.

Kayko truth or dare? Yusuke asks.

"Dare." she answers.

"I dare you to handcuff Hiei and Phoenix together." he says.

"What!" Phoenix, Kayko, and Hiei blurt out all at the same time.

"No! Yusuke I am not going to do that! After all the shit you told me about them two! They will kill each other!" She exclaims. She crosses her arms stubbornly.

"I will not accept your dare Yusuke." She says darkly.

"You won't accept my dare?" He asks, a mischievous grin spreads across is face. Kayko lets out an exasperated sigh in response.

"No Yusuke I will not." She answers.

"That is your final answer?" He asks. She looks into his eyes.

"Yes that is my final answer." She says knowing what is coming next.

"Very well then you will be my slave for the next month." He says crossing his arms pleased.

"Phoenix truth or dare?" she asks bitterly turning to Phoenix.

"Dare." She answers not expecting any hard dare from her.

"I dare you to handcuff yourself to Hiei for one month. You guys have to sleep together, eat together, shower together, and train together, and be handcuffed tonight." She blurts out.


	6. Blood Tears Ch 6: Chaz's Betrayal

"WHAT!" Hiei, Phoenix, and Asiya scream at the same time. Kayko smiles from ear to ear.

"Yep that is my dare Phoenix. Do it or be my slave." She says as her smile widens to a joker's grin. Yusuke looks over at his girlfriend impressed.

Phoenix sits there for a moment in quiet contemplation. She looks over at Hiei then at Kayko debating whether or not she could survive being attached to Hiei for a month or be Kayko's slave. She sighs in defeat once she makes her mind up.

"I'll accept your dare Kayko." She says bitterly.

Kayko looks over at Yusuke and winks. A boyish grin spreads across his face. He just wanted to lift her up and carry her to his room to show her happy she just made him but he just kisses her cheek. He can have her later, right now he had to get the handcuffs and watch Phoenix cuff herself to Hiei. He jumped up from the circle and bounced into the other room. _**...Man this is going to be great!!! They are going to kill each other!! The next month will be a very interesting one...**_ Yusuke thinks to himself and grabs the long handcuffs from the closet where he keeps all his cuffs. He comes back into the room with the long handcuffs secured in his hand. He walks over to Phoenix and slaps one cuff on her wrist and then returns to his seat next to Kayko. Phoenix looks over at him confused.

"Aren't you going to put the cuffs on him too?" Phoenix asks perplexed by his action.

"Are you kidding he won't let me do that. Besides Kayko said you had to cuff yourself to Hiei not me." Yusuke answers plainly.

Phoenix lets out another heavy sigh and scoots over to Hiei with her un-cuffed hand out.

"Your wrist please." She says.

"Hn." He says placing his wrist out grudgingly.

"Nice job baka now I'm stuck with you for a month. You should have just been her slave." Hiei says caustically.

"Shut up oni I don't like this as much as you do alright. It's not my fault your friends are so damn sadistic. They want to watch us kill each other. And I thought my family was cold. Also if you haven't noticed already, I just can't stand the idea of me being a slave to anyone. Did you really expect me to agree to be Kayko's slave? I think you forget who I am Baka." Phoenix says acrimoniously and slaps the cuff on his wrist. The two of them scoot as far away from each other as the cuffs would allow.

Phoenix leans against the wall behind Hiei with her arms crossed in front of her unhappily. She looks up at Hiei and sticks her tongue out at him. In turn he just rolls his eyes at her.

"Phoenix it is your turn." Kurama says.

"Asiya truth or dare?" Phoenix turns to Asiya.

"Dare." Asiya answers.

A mischievous smile spreads across her face. "I dare you to un-cuff me and Hiei." She says.

"Hey she can't do that!" Kayko protests.

"Technically she can. She can dare me to do whatever she wants." Asiya says to Kayko. Kayko's shoulders slump in disappointment. "But I will not take your dare Phoenix." Asiya says turning her attention back to Phoenix.

Phoenix's eyes flash darkly at Asiya. _**...Sorry little sister but I will enjoy watching your discomfort being attached to Hiei....**_ Asiya says telepathically to Phoenix as a diabolical grin spreads across her face. Phoenix's eyes widen. _**...Little sister? What do you mean?**_ She asks. _**...And besides now that you will be cuffed to him we can keep a better eye on you. Now you will not be able to take off so easily. It was smart of Kayko to do that dare. At least one of us is not taken in by your charm...**_ Asiya says back ignoring her question. Phoenix's eyes flash at Asiya dangerously. She opens her mouth to say something.

"Phoenix Truth or Dare?" Asiya challenges.

Phoenix glares daggers at Asiya. "Please excuse me but I'm done playing for the night. The fun just got taken out of the game for me. Since you will not accept my dare Asiya you will be my slave for the next month. Now I'm going to train." Phoenix says standing up and heads for the kitchen to go out the back door before Asiya can protest.

She reaches for the kitchen door when she feels herself being yanked back. She slams into Hiei's chest with her back and then rolls onto the floor like a rag doll. Everyone's eyes in the room widen twice the size of their head and Asiya snickers. Phoenix lifts herself up with her arms and looks up at Hiei slightly dazed. Once her eyes focus on him, anger begins to build in her chest.

"What the hell asshole!" She says holding her head while sitting up. **...**_**Fuck I feel like I hit a brick wall....**_ She thinks to herself. She glares at Hiei and he just gives her a boyish grin and lies in her lap.

"You are lighter than I expected. I want to train to but I'm not ready to. Just sit here like a good girl and be my pillow." He says yawning. Phoenix jumps to her feet causing him to fall off of her lap.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to? I am no ones pillow!" She snaps at him and heads for the kitchen door once again.

She reaches for the door to open it but instead of opening the door, she is lifted into the air and pulled back. She slams into Hiei who is now standing up and bounces off of his chest; falling to the floor face down ass up. The girls gasp and the guys begin to snicker. Phoenix who has had enough slams her hands on the ground and lifts herself up on all fours. She shakes her head to get her bearings then slowly gets up; she dusts herself off and then turns on Hiei.

"If you ever do that shit to me again I WILL KILL YOU!" She screams in his face.

"Hn. You'll try mai saseko." He whispers the last part to her so that only she can hear him. He raises his eyebrows up and down pompously at her.

Her eyes grow two sizes bigger than her head and without warning she reaches her hand back and punches him in his face, knocking him to the ground. She turns on her heels and stomps to the kitchen door. Before she knows what happened, she finds herself slammed up against the door by a very angry Hiei.

"You BITCH!" Hiei growls at her viciously.

Phoenix head butts him in response and he falls back holding his nose. He pins her to the wall with his hand around her neck. She growls at him and the two of them break out into a fight. Kurama and Yusuke jump up out of their seats and Kurama grabs Hiei while Yusuke grabs Phoenix and pulls them apart as far as the cuffs would allow them to.

"If you ever say that to me again Hiei I will rip out your tongue!" Phoenix screams breathing raggedly, reaching desperately around Yusuke to get her hands on Hiei but to no avail because Yusuke holds her in place.

Hiei smirks at her arduously, winks, and then blows her a kiss. She lunges for him practically jumping out of Yusuke's arms but Yusuke effortlessly holds on to her. "Phoenix! Stop it! Calm down!" He orders.

Her eyes flash at him dangerously, warning him to let her go but he does not and just stares back at her unaffected by her gaze. She snorts at him and turns her head in defiance. "Get your hands off of me Yusuke AND TAKE THESE CUFFS OFF OF US!!!" She growls at him.

"No I will not let you go until you calm down!" He counters ignoring her orders to un-cuff them.

"I'm already calm. Just keep him away from me." She hisses glaring at Hiei.

Yusuke places his hand behind his head and rubs it nervously. "Well that won't be to easy considering you are handcuffed to him." He says plainly.

"Then un-cuff us before I kill him." She snarls turning her attention back to Yusuke.

An amused smirk spreads across Yusuke's face. "I would love to but then you would have to be Kayko's slave for a month remember?" He says in a patronizing voice.

She opens her mouth to respond to him but he places his hand up to stop her from saying anything. "Besides it is time to go come on." He says motioning her toward the front door with his hand.

She walks toward the door with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama following behind. Kuwabara follows after them saying goodbye to the girls as he walks out.

"This isn't over Baka." She barks at Hiei.

An arduous smirk spreads across his face. _**...Oh no Phoenix it's just beginning. I'm going to have you handcuffed to me for a month. I may enjoy this even more than I thought...**_ He purrs in her mind. Her eyes widen and she turns her head to look at him. A perverted smile spreads across his face. She turns her head away from him to hide the blush that just crept across her face. A lustful burn enflames her abdomen and she can feel her womanhood clench remembering the night they shared. The six of them walk in silence. A portal opens and each of them walk into it and come out in the forest of the Makai. They walk in silence until they reach the entrance of the fireflies. Phoenix leans in and whispers.

"I am the Heir of Devil's Eye. Let me pass." She whispers. The fireflies spread like a curtain. She turns to the others, "Let's go." She says.

They follow after her and she takes them through a tunnel that is dark and seemingly suspended in mid-air. A few moments later they come out of the other side in the shadows of a circle of redwood trees. They spread out and position themselves around the perimeter and look into the clearing. There are a fairly large group of people with different colored capes on sitting around a fire at the edge of the silver lake. A man who is in his middle ages with sharp features and as thin as a pencil stands up from the group.

"My children thank you for coming so quickly. Sumeria has called this meeting to tell us of some very disturbing news." He says tonelessly.

A woman gets up and takes the hood of her cape from her head. She has long black hair and pale skin she is very pretty. Her eyes are a deep amethyst and cold. Phoenix looks over at Asiya absentmindedly. Asiya turns to her and meets her eyes with the same eyes her mother has. _**...Little sister? Did I imagine that or was that what she really said. She uncannily resembles my mother. Is she?**_

"Phoenix has betrayed us. She is now working for Koenma." Sumeria starts pulling Phoenix from her thoughts.

"Sumeria no. There must be a mistake. Phoenix would never betray us." Another woman says standing up. Sumeria glares at the woman angrily. "It is true Mina. Do you call me a liar?" She challenges narrowing her eyes into the woman. The woman looks down at the ground in response.

"No I am not. All I'm saying is how can you be sure? There must be a good reason that Phoenix would agree to Koenma's demands." Mina says taking her hood off.

"Reason? I am not interested in her reasoning. In my eyes there is no reason suitable enough to excuse her betrayal!" Sumeria growls.

"The truth of the matter is that when her father and I escaped from the prison, instead of aiding us in the final defeat of those cursed detectives. She saved them! I don't care what excuse she has for being a traitor! Her going against Kano and I is unforgivable!" Sumeria snarls disgustedly. Mina and the others gasp.

"Hmmm I knew this would happen." Takeshi says more to himself than anyone else.

"What would you like us to do my Lord?" Sumeria asks.

"What we do with all traitors Sumeria. Find her and kill her." Takeshi answers in his same detached tone.

Phoenix begins to tremble despite herself at Takeshi's words. This causes the bushes underneath her to shake. Hiei glares at her.

"What the hell?! You'll blow our cover. Stop making all that noise!" He hisses at her.

She looks away from him and tries to force herself to stop but this only makes her quiver more. Unfortunately her father's ears catch this sound and his head snaps in the direction the noise is coming from and looks directly into her eyes without realizing it. Phoenix gasps but covers her mouth. Instantly her trembles become violent shakes. Hiei looks over at her wide-eyed along with the others.

Without a word to anyone Phoenix's father gets up from his seat and begins to walk straight for her. She recoils further into the shadows as her father comes toward her. Hiei and the others raise their eyebrows at her curious behavior and look at one another. Hiei looks into the clearing and sees Kano coming right for them. His eyes widen and without thinking he rushes over to Phoenix and wraps his arms around her, lifting her off of the ground, and moving deeper into the shadows where there is no leaves on the ground to stop the raucous she is making.

She is still violently shaking, but the noise has stopped. She clutches on to him like a frightened child and peaks around his shoulders at her father. He looks down at her in shock and looks at the others for some kind of help but they just stand there and stare at her just as shocked by her behavior as he is. Kano is still making his way to the rest of the gang; they spread out and prepare for an attack. He is about 10 feet away from them when Takeshi calls out to him.

"Where are you going Kano?" Kano turns to him.

"Forgive the interruption my lord but I thought I heard something in the shadows and I wish to investigate." Kano answers.

"Proceed then." Takeshi says.

Kano bows and continues toward the rest of the gang. He stops right at the entrance of the shadows and sniffs the air. His eyes widen at the scent he has picked up. "Phoenix?" He asks himself and then reaches in with his hand and grabs for what he thinks is her. He pulls it out of the shadows and sees it is just a branch.

He throws the branch to the ground and reaches into the shadows once more. To his disappointment he grasps air and he begins to claw at the air more desperately as if Phoenix will pop out eventually. Phoenix's nails dig into Hiei's cloak and she buries her face into his chest shaking violently. Hiei can hear her whispering something but he can't make out what she is saying.

"Find anything?" Takeshi asks interrupting Kano's desperate clawing.

He sighs in defeat. "No my Lord forgive the interruption." Kano answers and returns to his place next to Sumeria.

Everyone including Hiei sighs in relief, except for Phoenix; she is still clutching onto Hiei for dear life and has her face buried in his chest. Hiei looks down at the shaking demoness trying to figure out how to stop her from shaking so they can return to where they were sitting. He sighs heavily as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. He leans down to her ear.

"Phoenix he is gone. It is okay. He will not get you." He whispers to her.

She shakes her head no stubbornly, "No he is going to get me. He is finally going to kill me this time." She whimpers into his chest.

"No he isn't Phoenix. We will not let him. Come on we need to go back with the others." Hiei whispers in her ear again.

"No. You can't stop him. He is to strong. I am going to die. No one could ever stop him before." Phoenix squeaks into his chest.

"No Nixie he will not get you this time I will never let him hurt you again." Hiei says and then nuzzles her neck.

This seems to do it. She stops shaking and looks up at him stunned by his gesture. _**...Did he just nuzzle my neck and call me Nixie?**_ Phoenix thinks to herself. She opens her mouth to say something but without warning, he lets her go and takes her by the hand. He leads her back to where they were sitting and lets her hand go. He crouches down and stares into the clearing without another word. He wanted nothing more than to keep her hand in his. He wanted to wrap his arms around her again. She had felt so good in his arms. She was so frightened and all he wanted to do was protect her. ._**..Dammit why does Asiya have to be here..**_ He thinks to himself and concentrates on the people in the clearing. He can feel Phoenix's eyes on him but he doesn't look at her and just continues to stare forward. He was working and as much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his lap, he was very aware of Asiya's eyes boring into both of them. Phoenix crouches down beside him with her eyes on him. She was so shocked by his action and how he calmed her down so easily that she wasn't even worried about her father anymore. She wanted to reach out to him and wrap her arms around him to thank him but something told her not to. She stared at him longingly. She liked his arms around her and she felt safe in them. She wanted to scream out her gratitude to him and bury herself in his lap. _**...What the hell is wrong with me?...**_ She thinks to herself. _**...What is it about him? I have never wanted someone as bad I want him right now...**_ She feels eyes boring into her. She turns in the direction she feels them and sees Asiya staring at her coldly. _**...What is her problem?...**_ Phoenix glares daggers at her. Asiya turns her head back to the clearing. She stares at Asiya for a second as if trying to figure out what her problem is when an idea hits her. _**...Is she and Hiei?... **_She reaches out to touch his shoulder and ask what was up with him and Asiya but decides against it and drops her hand to her side. ._**..I'll ask him later. We are working right now. We need to find out what the hell my clansmen are up to. This is not the place or the time...**_

"Where is Phoenix now?" Takeshi asks pulling Phoenix's attention to him instead of Hiei.

"She is staying at the Urameshi mansion." Sumeria answers plainly.

"Hm we won't be able to get to her there. What I want you to do is keep on the look out for her. She can't stay there forever. Koenma may be making her stay there and not leave anywhere but I know Phoenix she can't stay in one place for to long." Takeshi says advisedly.

Sumeria nods her head in acknowledgement. There is a long silence.

"Since we are all together now, " Takeshi starts breaking the silence.

"I have news for you all. I was going to wait to announce this news to you all during our next meaning but there is no better time than now to announce it." Takeshi pauses. "By next winter, I will be stepping down as your Lord and will pass my legacy onto my heir." Takeshi finishes.

"But why my lord?" Sumeria asks stunned.

"Because my child it is my time to." Takeshi answers simply.

"But my lord none of us are fit to rule in your place." Sumeria retorts.

"My child there is one." Takeshi replies.

Sumeria opens her mouth to speak but Takeshi places his hand up to stop her. "The one who was worthy enough to take my place was Phoenix." Takeshi states plainly.

"B-" Sumeria starts but Takeshi raises his hand to shush her again.

"But due to the unfortunate event of her betrayal, I will now name the next one in line." Takeshi states audibly.

"The one who will take my place is Chaz." Takeshi finishes.

Sumeria and the others around the circle gasp in amazement by Takeshi's announcement. All but Chaz, who simply smiles craftfully.

"Isn't that what you wanted Chaz?" Takeshi says looking at Chaz.

Chaz looks at Takeshi astonished. "I don't know what you mean sir." He says looking down at the ground nervously.

"Oh but I think you do Chaz. Isn't that why you set up Phoenix to be captured by the Urameshi Team." Takeshi says precisely.

Hiei and the others look over at each other stunned. Phoenix's face darkens and her eyes begin to well up with tears at Takeshi's statement. Chaz's eyes widen in fear.

"How did-" Chaz starts looking into Takeshi's eyes but stops himself and looks back down to the ground, "I mean I don't know what you are talking about." He says almost in defiance.

"You dare lie to me?" Takeshi growls angrily.

"No! I would never. Let me explain." Chaz says in a shaky voice raising his arms in the air.

"Then explain yourself." Takeshi counters roughly.

Chaz sighs heavily. "You are right my Lord I did set her up." Chaz starts.

"But why?" Sumeria asks.

"Because she didn't deserve to take Takeshi's place. When I learned that Takeshi was going to make her his heir, I couldn't bare the thought of her becoming my master. She is not worthy of such power. She would not know what to do with it. I wanted it for myself. I deserved it more than her. I had to show Takeshi that she could not be trusted and if given the chance she would betray us. I knew she was not happy being with us. You don't know this but she hated each and everyone one of you and was plotting your deaths when she was to become the master and ruler of Devil's Eye. But you my lord favored her above all of us so I could not openly challenge her, lest I would have felt your wrath. So I devised a plot to get rid of her. I began sending anonymous tips to Koenma of her whereabouts. I nearly handed her to the detectives so many times but she always out-smarted them. She was always 5 steps ahead of them and although I admired her for her genius I still hated her and wanted her place. So I kept sending anonymous tips to Koenma hoping that one day they would catch her but it never came. Then when the Dark Tournament started all my hopes of her getting caught was out of the question. They were to busy with the Dark Tournament to even care about anything else. I was at my wits end and frustrated beyond belief until one night I was at a tavern trying to think of a way to get the detectives hot on her track again and as chance would have it a young boy walked into the tavern and sat next to me. I seen the symbol of spirit world on him and I befriended him. I kept buying him drinks until he was wasted and then I lured him to our home knowing she was there at that moment sleeping. When we got there I placed him on our couch and went into the kitchen and waited until she woke up. When she did I knew she hadn't fed in awhile and he would tempt her because he was just her type; young, handsome, and beautiful. She came downstairs and into the kitchen to look for me. I told her he was lying on the couch and she went to him and fed on him. I stopped her before she finished him off for good and in moments he had already called for backup. Of course I knew she would get away before the detectives came, but they would be on her tail once again. I knew she was going to hide us out at my mother and father's house. So while she was busy carrying the young man's body to the car I had rushed up to her bedroom and found a letter my mother had sent her begging her to bring us home. I jotted down a map of the quickest and exact route she would take and left it for the detectives to find. To my satisfaction, the detectives had found the map and came for her. I was overjoyed with excitement when they captured her and took her away. You can't imagine how it felt to finally see that my plan had indeed worked." Chaz finishes with a triumphant smile on his face.

"But you loved her." Takeshi retorts.

"Love her? That was an act. It was all an act so that she would let her guard down." Chaz answers simply dismissing the thought of him loving her with a wave of his hand.

A twisted smile spreads across Takeshi's face. He places his hand on Chaz shoulder.

"Brilliant." He praised. Chaz's triumphant smile widened.

"You have done well in proving to me that you can rule in my place. For you to outsmart someone as clever and as powerful as Phoenix, I'd say you are more than worthy to take my place." Takeshi says and embraces Chaz.

Tears begin to pour down Phoenix's cheek. She wipes them away angrily _**...How could I have been such a fool...**_ She scolds herself. Her tears keep pouring down her face uncontrollably. She wipes them away angrily once more. She wants nothing more than to stop crying but it is as if her tears have a mind of their own.

"Bow down to your new king." Takeshi bellows.

"HAIL OUR NEW MASTER!" The group belts out and bows before Takeshi and Chaz.

A celebration begins and everyone begins to dance around the fire and scream, "HAIL OUR NEW MASTER".

"Come on lets go we need to report to Koenma." Yusuke whispers. "There is not going to be anymore talking."

Yusuke gets up, followed by Kurama, Asiya and Kuwabara and heads for the door of shadows. Hiei follows behind them and just as the three of them disappear through the door of shadows, he makes to follow but his arm is yanked back. He looks down at his cuffed hand and snorts then looks over at Phoenix. She has herself propped up by the tree with tears streaming down her face and she looks as if she will fall over. He looks at her disturbed by her odd behavior.

"What the hell?" He says more to himself than to her.

She begins to take a step forward but it is as if her legs have turned to mush. She falls forward but before she hits the ground Hiei catches her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He asks. _**...Are they silently attacking her...**_He thinks to himself puzzled. She pushes herself off of him and reaches for the tree to balance herself without his support. He looks at her uneasily. "I am fine, it is nothing." She answers weakly.

**...**_**What is the matter with her? I've never seen her like this before. It is as if she is about to break...**_He thinks to himself perturbed. He watches her as she gathers her balance and tries to stand on her own but her knees buckle underneath her as if her muscles were jello. She begins to fall to the ground once more but Hiei catches.

"Thanks." She scarcely whispers.

"Hn." He says lifting her up and carrying her through the door of shadows. She leans into his chest and in moments she slips into darkness.

~5 HOURS LATER~

Phoenix jerks awake to nothing but darkness. Her heart begins to race in her chest as she starts to panic. She frantically looks around the room to make out any sign of where she is at when bulky items begin to come into focus. There are dressers and some clothes on the floor. She looks up and sees she is sitting on a king size four poster bed. She places her hand down and feels an arm underneath it. She jumps at the feeling of this and looks down at the sleeping figure. She sighs in relief as she recognizes the spiked hair of Hiei. She lays back down next to the sleeping youkai looking into his beautiful face.

**...**_**He is so cute when he sleeps, to bad when he wakes up he is a jerk...**_ She finds herself thinking. She slips off of the bed forgetting about the handcuffs and jerks his arm roughly.

"Oh shit!" She says to herself. "Damn cuffs." She huffs getting back on the bed.

"Damn Dare." She grumbles to herself.

She looks down at Hiei once more. _**...Thank God I didn't wake him. He is already an ass when he is awake, he is probably a bigger ass if woken up....**_ She thinks to herself.

"Damn I'm thirsty and I can't get up because then I really will wake him up." She whispers to herself laying down next to him again.

He wraps his arm around her waist protectively and pulls her close to him. She feels herself begin to blush but does not dare move away from him. She just sinks into him and looks out the window. **...**_**So it was Chaz all along. That bastard! He set me up. I thought he loved me. Yea right Phoenix wake up honey you knew all along he just used you. You just refused to see it. Why am I so surprised? I knew what he was about from the gate he is just like the rest of them. Why do I allow myself to become blind to the true intentions of others? Why do I keep doing this to myself? I need to stop lying to myself and see him and my parents for who they really are. I knew this day would come and I fought so hard to deny it but I knew it. I knew it all along. I feel so alone. Maybe it was in my best interest to be captured by the detectives. At least I will always know where I stand with them. I hate to admit it but I'm glad I'm here and I hope Koenma allows me to stay here....**_ Phoenix sighs heavily.

"You think a lot don't you onna?" Hiei says interrupting her thoughts. She nearly jumps five feet in the air at his voice.

"Oh my God! You fuckin jerk! I told you to stay out of my head!" She says pushing his arm off of her.

He places his hands behind his head seemingly unaffected by her gesture. "You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that all the time." He says simply.

"Hn. That is a matter of opinion. It is b/c I think all the time that I have kept myself alive all this time." Phoenix snaps coldly turning her back to Hiei.

"That may be true but you aren't thinking of how to survive Phoenix. You are wallowing in self pity." Hiei says.

"I do not wallow baka." Phoenix says in defiance.

"Yea right that isn't what it sounded like to me. You were born into the Devil's Eye and had no choice but to accept what was given to you. You did not choose your parents or the company you kept. They were all you knew and you did your best to adapt to your environment. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. Chaz was the only one in your eyes who treated you differently from the others that is why you trusted him. You did nothing wrong by trusting him, it was not your fault he deceived you it was his. Don't play that 'oh woe is me' crap it doesn't become you."

"And what do you know about me?" Phoenix snaps turning on Hiei. She hated the fact that he knew her so well. _**...How could he know my deepest feelings just by being around me for a short period of time? How is it that he can feel my pain...**_ She thinks to herself impressed and feeling exposed at the same time.

"I know that you are a survivor and have been through a lot. All this time you were just trying to survive a situation that you have been trying to get yourself out of for a very long time. And now you have finally achieved that. I'm sure you didn't expect things to turn out as they did but that is exactly what happened." Hiei sighs. "You have never had anyone you could really depened on. And now that you are here with us you know that you can depend on us. You have softened since you been here Phoenix. You feel as if you can finally relax and that scares and confuses you because we are supposed to be your enemies. But they were always your enemies Phoenix. You finally feel like you have a home and you do now but you will never admit it. Koenma was right when he said you have grown fond of us." Hiei finishes with a knowing smirk on his face.

Phoenix looks at him stunned. "You-" Phoenix starts.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Hiei says interrupting her. He gets up from the bed and walks over to his bedroom door but stops as the cuffs tighten and slightly tug at Phoenix's wrist. He turns to her. "Are you coming? Or would you like me to just drag you down to the kitchen with me?" He asks.

Phoenix absentmindedly gets up from his bed and follows him out with his words still swirling in her mind. The two of them walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hiei gets a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water. Phoenix also reaches up and gets a glass and fills it up with water. The two of them drink it down and head back upstairs. Hiei heads for his room and Phoenix heads for her room when both of their arms are yanked back.

"What do you think you are doing onna?" Hiei asks.

Phoenix turns on him angrily. _**...Fuckin jerk!! What is with him? One minute he is sweet and the next he is a total ass. His mood swings are making my head spin! He is too much...**_ She thinks to herself flustered.

"What the hell is your problem Hiei! Why can't you call me by my name!" She snaps.

He looks down at the ground aggravated. "You didn't answer my question onna what do you think you are doing?" He says impatiently. She stands there for a moment glaring at him, annoyed at the fact that he didn't answer her question but she doesn't feel like fighting so she lets out a defeated sigh.

"I'm going to my room to take a nice hot shower. The sun is coming up soon and we need to get ready to go and tell Koenma what we found out last night." She answers snappishly.

"Well part of the dare was that we have to take a shower together and I am not going in your bathroom. If you want to take a shower then we will take one in my bathroom." Hiei says simply.

Phoenix looks at him stunned. "You are really going to do that part of the dare?" She asks blown away.

"Hell yea I am, I have never once backed down from a dare and I'm sure as hell not going to do it now." He answers back.

Without another word he turns and walks into his room and toward the bathroom slightly dragging an apprehensive Phoenix with him.

"But Hiei we can't. You're a boy and I mean I don't think Kayko meant we literally had to take a shower together. Hiei?" Phoenix says after him.

He ignores her and enters into the bathroom. He reaches into the shower and turns on the faucets to set the water. He looks over at an anxious Phoenix and a cheeky smirk spreads across his face.

"You can't be serious? Are you bothered by taking a shower with me? It isn't like I have anything you haven't seen and you have anything I haven't seen. Why are you being modest now? You sure as hell was not modest that day in the forest." Hiei teases. Phoenix's jaw drops to the ground and she turns away from Hiei, cheeks bright red.** ...**_**I can't believe he just mentioned that day...**_ She thinks to herself. Hiei chuckles at her response and turns the shower head on.

"Phoenix I have to say it surprises me that you are so shy around me. It really is flattering." He says with a boyish grin on his face. Phoenix looks up at him and gives him the dirtiest look he has ever seen. His boyish grin widens and he winks at her. She snorts at him and begins to undress right in front of him.

"I am not shy baka." She hisses as she throws her clothes at him. She steps past him and into the shower. Phoenix sighs as the hot water cascades down her back. She becomes lost in the feeling of the water as Hiei steps into the shower. She has her eyes shut and begins to purr as the hot water envelopes her. She opens her eyes to find Hiei right in her face. She jumps back by instinct and slaps him on the arm.

"What the hell are you doing Baka!" She snaps looking him up and down her cheeks begin to blush as she sees him in his full nakedness.

"Damn." She blurts out as her eyes scan the rest of his body.

His body was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He looked like a god with his muscular chest and legs. And his abs had her lips watering to kiss them. She wanted to drop to her knees and lick his impressive abs. Her eyes fell upon his manhood and her lips between her legs clenched with longing. She stared at his member as it began to grow. She fought the urge to drop down on her knees and take him in her mouth. She pulled her eyes away as lust began to fill her to his legs. They were thick and chiseled.

"Watch out Phoenix let me get in the water." He says with an artful smirk on his face, pulling her attention to his eyes. He enjoyed how her eyes wondered around his body hungrily.

A blush creeps across her cheeks as she moves out of his way and reaches for the shampoo still glancing behind her at his body. She begins to massage the shampoo in her hair and almost screams out when the water cascades down his body. It was pornographic to her as the water hugged his flawless body. She saw herself again dropping to her knees and forcing him to take her by arousing his lust. He turned away from her with eyes closed so that his face was in the water, unaware of her lustful stares. She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful ass and back. Her jaw slackens a bit and she finds herself hypnotized. She wanted nothing more than to touch his back and without realizing it she does. He jumps at her touch and turns to her.

"Watch out, let me rinse my hair out." She says quickly recovering from his response. _**...Dammit. Down girl. Remember this is Hiei...**_ She thinks to herself.

He moves out of the shower and grabs the shampoo. She rinses her hair off and reaches for the conditioner. She puts it in her hair letting it soak, She moves out of the water switching places with Hiei so he can rinse his hair out. She reaches for the aloofa sponge hanging on the shower door and starts to soap it up. She starts rubbing the cloth on her legs and then makes her way to the rest of her body. The aloofa sponge is so soft on her skin that she begins purring. She glances up to see if Hiei is done in the water and sees him staring at her lustfully. She giggles at this and he turns his back to her so that his face is in the water. She reaches out and grazes one of her fingernails up his back causing him to turn on her abruptly.

"Oh aren't we jumpy? Who is being shy now?" She teases. He opens his mouth to respond.

"Can you wash my back?" She asks with the aloofa sponge turned toward him.

"Hn. Turn around." He answers taking it from her. He begins to rub her back with the sponge. Phoenix begins to purr at the strength of his hand and the softness of the aloofa sponge as he rubs her back in a circular motion. He chuckles at this.

"There I'm done." he says, handing her the aloofa sponge.

"Thanks." She says taking it from him.

She switches places with Hiei so that she can rinse her body off when she sees him grab the soap and a washcloth. He swirls the soap bar in the washcloth and begins to wash his body. Phoenix stares hungrily at Hiei as the soap accentuates his abs and chest. Unable to take it any longer, she reaches out and rubs her hand over his chest. He jumps at her touch causing her hand to recoil from his chest.

"Sorry." She says blushing four shades of red.

She turns away from him so that her face is in the water. She is grumbling something to herself when she feels him wrap his arms around her waist. She leans into him and lets out a longing sigh as he rubs the soapy washcloth over her body. She turns to face him and pushes her lips into his. He responds to her lips pushing his own into hers hungrily. He pulls away leaving her breathless and smashes his lips into hers once more taking his hand and placing it on the small of her back pulling her close to him. She lets out a small moan as she pushes her tongue into his mouth and he welcomes it twirling it around with his own. She can feel his hardened member slip in between her thighs brushing against the entrance of her mound. She places her hand around it and begins to position his head at the entrance of her womanhood. He is just about to push himself into her honey depths when someone knocks on his bathroom door.

"WHO IS IT!" Hiei bellows.

"Kurama. Am I interrupting something?" He asks behind the door.

"Of course not fox." Hiei snaps back irritated. He turns the shower off mumbling something under his breath angrily and gets out followed by Phoenix. He reaches for his towel and hands Phoenix hers. He stomps over to the bathroom door and rips it open causing his three friends to jump back.

"Oooh someone is pissed off. We did interrupt something didn't we?" Yusuke jeers at the pissed off look on Hiei's face.

"Shut up detective." He growls.

"I knew it. You two were just about to do the damn thing weren't you?" Yusuke pushes.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yusuke but we didn't do anything alright. We just took a shower together which thanks to your girlfriend, I can no longer enjoy by myself. He hogs all the water!" Phoenix says in a disgruntled tone.

"Whatever you say Phoenix considering how you two lust after each other when you think no one is watching. I'd say you would have done the damn thing if Kurama didn't interrupt." Yusuke says cheekily. Phoenix opens her mouth to say something.

"Don't even try it Phoenix you can't really expect us to believe that the two of you took a shower together and neither of you got tempted." Kuwabara says placing his hand up so that Phoenix wouldn't speak.

"Shut up moron you swear I would ever touch her." Hiei says with a bored look on his face.

"And what makes you think I would ever want to touch you!" Phoenix snaps at Hiei.

"Whatever onna I see the way you look at me. I know you want it." Hiei says cheekily.

An anime vein pops out of her head and without thinking she lunges at him. "YOU COCKY SON-OF-A-BITCH! GET OVER YOURSELF! I WOULD NEVER GO THERE WITH YOU! PLEASE YOU PROBABLY COULDN'T EVEN PLEASE ME!" Phoenix screams pulling her arm back to punch him.

Hiei sidesteps Phoenix and pushes her. Already off balance she trips over her own feet and falls to the ground with a loud thud. Her towel falls completely off of her as she bounces off of the ground. She jumps up and lunges at Hiei but stops as she sees her towel sprawled out on the floor below her. She screeches covering herself and reaches for her towel quickly wrapping it around herself. Her face is beet-red and she is trembling with embarrassment. She glares at Hiei and heads for the bathroom but is yanked back once the slack of the cuffs tightens. She crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at him and then turns her head away from him and the others in defiance. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all have perverted smiles on their faces.

**...**_**I could tame that wild beast....**_ Kurama thinks to himself as a semi-naughty smirk spreads across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT!" Phoenix screams causing them all too nearly jump out of their skin.

"Oh, um Koenma has called for us and breakfast is ready." Kurama answers, looking away from Phoenix and at Hiei.

"Hn. Let us dress and we will be down in a minute." Hiei answers turning away from Kurama and going into his closet.

"Alright we will see you two downstairs." Kurama says and turns grabbing Yusuke and Kuwabara by the back of their shirts and drags them out of Hiei's room.


	7. Blood Tears Ch 7: Encounter with Chaz

Hiei disappears into his closet and dresses quickly. Once finished he comes back out to see Phoenix still wrapped in a towel.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asks.

Phoenix rolls her eyes. "Considering that I am handcuffed to you and all my clothes are in my room. I don't think I could have dressed unless I dragged you with me. So now that you are dressed follow me so that I can get dressed." Phoenix answers heading for his bedroom door.

He follows her into her room and she dresses quickly and they walk downstairs. Once downstairs they both eat some food and then follow Yusuke and the others to Koenma's office. As Phoenix and the detectives walk into Koenma's office, Yusuke notices Koenma place a silvery orb into his top desk drawer.

"Hey Koenma what was that orb for?" Yusuke asks.

"That is none of your concern at this time." Koenma snips.

"What's the news?" Koenma asks changing the subject. "And why is Phoenix handcuffed to Hiei?" He asks raising his eyebrow up curiously.

Yusuke wants to push for an answer about the orb, but he thinks against it and decides to give the report. "Chaz set up Phoenix to be caught by us." Yusuke starts.

"Really? But why?" Koenma says with deep interest.

"Because she was Takeshi's heir and Chaz wanted her spot." Yusuke answers.

"Then why not just challenge her? Why go out of his way to set her up?" Koenma asks.

"Because if Chaz openly challenged her, then Takeshi would have killed him. It seems Takeshi was quite taken in by Phoenix more so than Chaz or anyone else for that matter." Yusuke answers.

"Makes sense." Koenma says.

"Yea it does. And Takeshi was so impressed at how he did it, that he has named him his next heir. Takeshi will be stepping down in the winter and that is when Chaz will be the next ruler of Devil's Eye." Yusuke sighs heavily, "And the reason Phoenix is handcuffed to Hiei is because she tried to escape last night to kill Chaz." Yusuke finishes.

Koenma looks over at Phoenix. "Is this true?" Koenma narrows his eyes at her in a fatherly way.

Phoenix shifts her eyes to Yusuke _**...He asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer him?**_ She narrows her eyes at him. _**...Why did you lie? I didn't try to escape you jerk! You and your sadistic girlfriend thought it was cute to attach us together...**_ Yusuke's eyes darken. _**...Phoenix don't tell him the truth. He will remove you from house arrest and put you in a cell...**_ He warns. Her eyes widen _**...Fine but you owe me detective and what I ask of you will not be cheap...**_ She says back and sticks her tongue at him. A cheeky smirk spreads across his face in response. She rolls her eyes at him and shifts her eyes back to Koenma.

"What can I say I'm not perfect. And besides what is the big deal? He deserves to die. Also he is the next heir of Devil's Eye so I should kill him as soon as possible right?" She answers simply with a question.

"Phoenix I understand you want him dead but you have to understand that you can't just walk right up to him and kill him. No matter how powerful you are, you cannot take on all of Devil's Eye just to get to him. All you will achieve is an untimely death; and in case you have forgotten we have a deal. Use your anger to help us get rid of them once and for all. You will have your chance to get your revenge. Now please don't do that again. Do we have an understanding?" He says scowling at her.

Phoenix crosses her arms stubbornly and rolls her eyes. "Yes Koenma-Sama we have an understanding." She says.

"I don't think that she can be trusted Koenma." Asiya interjects.

"Really Asiya. What do you suggest?" Koenma asks turning his attention to Asiya.

"I think she should stay handcuffed to Hiei until we are certain that she can be trusted." Asiya says. Phoenix is glaring daggers at her but Asiya ignores her and keeps her attention on Koenma.

Hiei and the others turn their attention to her half impressed and half stunned at her request. _**...What the hell are you doing Asiya?...**_ Hiei mentally asks her. _**...I don't trust her Hiei. There is no way she could just change overnight. I mean we are talking about Phoenix here. How can a notorious criminal and murderer just do what's asked of them. She is up to something I can feel it... **_Asiya answers him back. _**...You may be right. But why have her attached to me!? Why not one of the others?...**_ He asks her. _**...Because you are the strongest and can keep her under control...**_ Asiya answers back. _**...Hn...**_ He answers back. _**...Foolish Asiya. You got to love her. Sometimes she can be so naive at the intentions of others. She just made it so much easier for me...**_ Hiei thinks to himself.

_**...You do understand Asiya that since she is handcuffed to me we won't exactly have any alone time together...**_ Hiei starts telepathically. _**...Yes well I think we need a break...**_ Asiya says back. _**...A break? What the hell is that suppose to mean?...**_ Hiei's eyes darken. _**...It means that I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of sitting back and watching the two of you lust after each other. It is breaking my heart because I know you Hiei. It is only a matter of time before you break up with me or cheat so I'm going to do it first. Oh and besides, I've already been seeing someone else... **_She says back to him. _**...You've been what!? I'm doing my job!! She is our prisoner. You can be so stupid Asiya and your jealousy is a waste of energy. You ruined the relationship we had for nothing. If I would have known you were so damn insecure I would've never hooked up with you. You are pathetic and weak. I have no desire to hook up with Phoenix! I never have and I never will. I'm following orders!...**_ He growls in her mind. Asiya's eyes widen in response.

"Koenma I think Asiya has a point. Phoenix should be handcuffed to me for at least a few months." Hiei says turning his attention to Koenma. Phoenix turns her attention to Hiei stunned. Hiei ignores Phoenix and keeps his attention on Koenma. Koenma sits there quietly contemplating Asiya's request and Hiei's feedback.

"I agree Koenma maybe it will be a good idea for a little while." Yusuke and Kuwabara add in. Phoenix looks at the two of them with the same stunned look on her face.

"Koenma-Sama no you can't do that." Phoenix pleads turning her attention to Koenma.

"What about when I need to feed and shower and dress? Am I to do it in front of Hiei?" Phoenix demands.

"Koenma please consider Asiya's request. If Phoenix stays attached to Hiei we would be able to protect her better. If Chaz is as clever as he has shown then he will devise a way to get to Phoenix while she is here. And not to mention Sumeria and Kano have already shown that they to can break through our barriers by breaking out of Spirit Prison." Yusuke counters. Phoenix glares at him.

"You have a point Yusuke. Phoenix I've made my decision. You will stay attached to Hiei for a little bit longer. The only times you can take those cuffs off is when you take a shower and dress. And as far as your feeding goes, well we talked about that already. You will need to find the strength not to attack Hiei in the process or your soul will be mine." Koenma states with finality in his voice.

"But Koenma-Sama that is not fair! Haven't I agreed to enough of your demands? I can take care of myself!" Phoenix protests.

"I'm sorry Phoenix but for now it has to be that way. It is for your own safety." Koenma says.

Phoenix snorts at him in response and then turns her had angrily away from him. She is furious they all set her up. They wanted to play out their sick joke on her to the fullest. She was determined to get each of them back for their prank and she was going to even if it killed her.

"Okay now that we have settled that I want to know something. I want details on how Chaz set up Phoenix?" Koenma starts turning his attention to Yusuke.

"Hello I am in the room!" Phoenix protests.

"Do you remember all those anonymous letters of her whereabouts that you kept receiving?" Yusuke answers, ignoring Phoenix.

"Those were from him?" Koenma asks.

"Yep." Yusuke answers.

Koenma places his hand on his chin. "Hm that was very clever of him. I bet you didn't expect that huh Phoenix?" Koenma jests, turning his attention to Phoenix. Her face darkens in response and she walks away from Koenma's desk to his office windows; she stares out of the window sadly.

"Oh. Sorry Phoenix." He says.

"Were you the one who set me up?" She asks without looking at Koenma.

"No." Koenma answers simply.

"Then what are you apologizing for?" Phoenix says turning to him. "That wasn't the first time I was betrayed by someone I loved and it probably won't be the last." Phoenix sneers and then turns to look back out of the window. Koenma's eyes widen despite himself and then they turn sympathetic. He opens his mouth to say something to her but thinks against it and shuts his mouth.

"Is there anything else Yusuke?" Koenma asks turning his attention to Yusuke.

"No that was it. What about you Koenma anything new?" Yusuke asks crossing his arms over his chest lazily.

"I got a tip that Chaz is staying at Phoenix's old house as we speak. I want you all to go there and detain him." Koenma answers.

Without a word to anyone Phoenix walks away from the window and heads for the door but her arm is yanked back. Her eyes darken and she turns her attention to Hiei. She is met with an intense gaze.

"What do you think you are doing Phoenix?" He challenges.

Phoenix tenses at his words. She turns on him. "I am going to my house and kill that son-of-a-bitch once and for all." She growls at him.

"Not without us." He counters.

"You're not the boss of me Hiei." She spits at him and turns her back on him, reaching for the door knob. "You all will just get in my way." She growls again and opens the door and goes to walk out but her arms is jerked back roughly. She turns on Hiei once more. "I warned you about that baka." She growls.

"Phoenix calm down. And you question why I have agreed to you being attached to him. Do you see my reasoning now?" Koenma scolds.

She looks over at him and snorts at him in response. She crosses her arms stubbornly and turns away from him. _**...Stupid brat! ...**_ She thinks to herself grudgingly.

"Phoenix I know you want nothing more than to get your revenge on Chaz. But I cannot allow you to do this alone. For all you know he may have your parents there and I highly doubt you want to run into them. Do not let your emotions cloud your better judgment. Hiei and the others are going with you to detain Chaz." Koenma sighs heavily. "Besides it seems more convincing that you have not betrayed them by being handcuffed to Hiei. Don't you agree?" Koenma asks.

"Yes your highness." Phoenix says darkly.

"I appreciate your cooperation. Now go and report back to me when the job is done. You are all dismissed." Koenma says excusing them all from his office.

A portal opens and Phoenix and the others walk through it. Phoenix is the first to walk out followed by Hiei and the others. They are all standing in the shadows of her driveway. She walks to her front door and places her hand on the door knob to open the front door when it swings open. She recoils from the door and jumps back abruptly. She looks into the eyes of Chaz and her first instinct is to attack , but Hiei instinctively grabs her by her arm and stops her. A low angry growl hums in her throat.

"You're back!" Chaz says cheerfully and reaches out to embrace her.

Phoenix recoils from his arms, her eyes flash dangerously at him. "Do not act like you are pleased to see me traitor." She spits at him.

"Traitor? You are calling me a traitor?" He chuckles. "You are the one standing here with them. If I didn't know any better my sweet it would seem that the rumors are true. And besides how is it my lovely that you think I have betrayed you?" He says slightly amused.

"Rumors?" Phoenix asks ignoring Chaz's last question.

"Yes my lovely. Word has it that you have betrayed the Devil's Eye and are now running with the detectives and Koenma." Chaz says. A devilish smile spreads across his face.

"Sadly you have been misinformed traitor." Phoenix shows him her wrist. "As you can see I am still their prisoner. If I was working with them, I would not be attached to one of the detectives at all times." Phoenix hisses disdainfully.

"Since when do you do what you were told? I would've never believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes. It seems my love that Koenma has broken you into his little obedient pet." Chaz says with sweet venom in his voice.

Phoenix walks toward him to punch him in the face but Hiei grips the cuffs so that she is slightly yanked back. _**...Don't Phoenix. He is just trying to bait you...**_ He says to her in her mind. _**...Keep your temper...**_ Hiei warns.

Phoenix takes a breath to calm herself down. "Listen and listen well traitor. The only reason I am doing what I'm told is because I have no choice. These cuffs absorb my powers and strength so that I won't escape or kill the detectives. And if I didn't have these cuffs on I would've ripped your tongue out already. Why are you here?" She growls at Chaz.

Chaz raises his eyebrows impressed. "Wow that brat is more powerful than I thought. I have to say I'm really impressed that he can even keep such a powerful youkai like yourself under strict control." Chaz pushes. Phoenix's whole body goes rigid and it took everything in her not to rip his head off. Chaz seeing her inner struggle to keep calm causes his devilish grin to widen. "I came to check on you beautiful. I was so worried about you." He says arduously.

"Don't call me that. And don't take me for a fool. You did not come here to check on me. You came to try to kill me on Takeshi's orders. I know our clansmen better than you. Have you forgotten who it is you are talking to?" She hisses at him contemptuously.

Chaz looks at her taken aback. "But you always loved it when I called you beautiful." He answers in a patronizing voice and takes a step closer to her.

Phoenix's eyes flash at him dangerously and she takes a step back. "You were never good at lying Chaz. Since you are so confident that you will succeed in killing me; then come on and try it." She challenges and gets into a defensive pose.

Chaz's face darkens. "Why do you say try!" He growls unsheathing his sword and lunges at Phoenix.

Hiei picks her up and disappears with her and reappears a few feet away from Chaz. Chaz turns on the two of them and growls maliciously at them and then lunges again. Hiei pushes Phoenix behind him and takes out his katana just as Chaz's sword clashes down on his.

"Attack them all!" Chaz bellows pushing Hiei back with his sword.

A handful of demons jump out of the shadows and begin to attack the other detectives. All of them break out into fierce combat. Hiei and Chaz's swords are clashing loudly together as their sword fight continues. Chaz fakes to the left and punches Hiei in the face knocking him to the ground and then lunges at Phoenix, grabbing her by the throat. The two of them tumble down on top of Hiei. Hiei grabs Phoenix not realizing Chaz has her by the neck and throws her off of him. She goes flying with Chaz attached to her. The cuffs tug at her arm as she lands with Chaz on top of her. She lets out a strangled cry as her shoulder becomes dislocated. Hiei buries his katana into Chaz's back. Chaz yelps in pain and lets go of Phoenix's throat. He stumbles and falls to his knees.

Hiei turns to Phoenix. "Are you okay?" He asks.

She nods her head yes and Hiei lifts her up by her arm. She lets out a curdling scream. "What's wrong!?" Hiei asks letting her go.

"My shoulder. It is dislocated." Phoenix answers.

Hiei looks at her and sees her arm is awkwardly dangling to her side. His eyes widen and he takes three of his fingertips and places them on her shoulder and then pops it back in place. She yelps in pain and looks behind Hiei just as Chaz lifts up his blade to bury it in Hiei's back.

"Watch out!" She screams and pushes Hiei out of the way. Chaz's blade slices into her torso.

She lets out a painful cry as her and Chaz square off. Chaz lunges first and Hiei jumps in front of Phoenix. Hiei and Chaz's sword clash violently in fierce battle. Phoenix stands behind Hiei and moves with him as he fights with Chaz. The wound on her side begins to close. In a quick move Chaz knocks Hiei's katana out of his hand and goes for the kill but Phoenix ducks down and sweeps Chaz's leg. He falls on his back hard and his sword flies out of his hand. Chaz jumps up and blocks a hit from Hiei. Hiei strikes again and Chaz fakes to his right and lunges for Phoenix. His hands wrap around her throat once again. The two of them fall to the ground and Hiei gets yanked to the floor with the two youkai. The three youkai roll around in a cloud of smoke, yelps, growls, and blows. Hiei pins Chaz to the ground and Phoenix sinks her teeth into Chaz's neck. He screams out in agony and tries to free himself from Hiei's hold but to no avail. Chaz howls out in desperation and a masked fighter jumps out of nowhere and lifts Phoenix off of Chaz, throwing her away from him. Phoenix goes flying, yanking Hiei with her. She falls to the ground with a loud thud. She looks up dazed just as Hiei falls on top of her, causing her head to bounce off of the ground. Stars explode around her and she pushes him off of her and tries to crawl out from under him when the masked fighter attacks Hiei. Her arm is yanked back painfully as Hiei counters the masked fighter. She yelps in pain and he lifts her up and pushes her behind him. She awkwardly falls in step with Hiei just as he blocks a kick from the masked fighter. Without warning, Hiei is lifted in the air and thrown back. To save her arm from being yanked back painfully again; Phoenix disappears and reappears behind Hiei just before he slams into a tree. The air gets knocked out of her and she can feel darkness starting to take her but she shakes it off. The two of them slump to the ground. Hiei quickly recovers and lifts her up.

"Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking? He asks her.

She opens her mouth to answer Hiei but is tackled from behind. She falls to the floor face first with Chaz on top of her. In seconds he has her flipped over with his hand securely around her throat. Phoenix is trying with all her might to push him off of her but she is too exhausted. The pressure on her neck grows to unbearable measures and she finds herself gasping for any type of air that she can get. Her hands are desperately pushing up against Chaz but she screams out in pain because her shoulder is dislocated again. She begins to loose consciousness when she hears Yusuke's voice call something out from far away and a light blasts out knocking Chaz off of her. She gasps for air and gets on her hands and knees so she can breathe better. Her heart is racing and a terrible headache begins to form in her head. _**…Fuck that was close….**_ She thinks to herself rubbing her neck. She looks over at Hiei who is searching the area for the masked fighter who has just disappeared. Yusuke is at her side helping her up and Hiei is coming toward her. A demon comes out of nowhere and rushes Yusuke to the ground. The two of them begin to fight. Her head is throbbing so bad that she feels her legs buckle underneath her but Hiei catches her before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

She shakes her head no and he looks at her worried. "We need to get out of here. There is no way I am going to be able to fight anyone off with you attached to me and in this condition. It will be like carrying dead weight." He says and lifts her up bridal style jumping into a nearby tree, placing her up against the trunk.

She touches his hand weakly. "Hiei you can't leave the other detectives. They need your help." She scarcely says.

"And how in the hell am I suppose to do that when you are in this condition and I am handcuffed to you." He grunts.

"Take the cuffs off. I'll stay up here and gather my strength back while you fight." She whispers.

"Hn." Hiei says and pulls his katana out and slams it down on the chain.

A barrier emits from it pushing Hiei back slightly and he growls at this.

"Damn you Kayko." He hisses.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix barely whispers.

"Kayko used one of Koenma's special cuffs. They cannot be broken by sword or Ki. The only way to take them off is by the key." He answers.

"Dammit! They may not take my powers away and my strength but I was right. I can't take these off without the key. Okay then we have to go back down there and fight." Phoenix says sitting up.

Hiei pushes her back. "There is no way you can continue fighting in this condition." He says simply.

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I? The detectives need you. Just fix my shoulder and Ill be fine." She bids.

"Not happening onna your energy is low and you will only get in my way." Hiei retorts.

Phoenix forces herself to stand up on the branch giving Hiei a dirty look. Her body starts to sway wearily but she places her hand on the tree to catch her balance. Hiei opens his mouth to say something but she places her hand up to stop him and turns her back to him. She slams her shoulder up against the tree and yells out in agony. Hiei reaches for her.

"What the hell are-" He asks; but she slams her shoulder against the tree once more and screams out again.

"Shut up." She growls at him and then slams her shoulder against the tree one last time.

"There it is back in place." She says to herself panting heavily. Hiei looks at her stunned.

…_**She just...She fixed her shoulder…**_ He thinks to himself impressed.

"Come on they need you." She says and places her hand on the tree getting ready to jump down.

"Have it your way onna just don't get in my way." He says and then they both jump down.

Yusuke and the others are in fierce battle with Chaz and his men. Hiei and Phoenix join in and take out 5 of them effortlessly making their way to Chaz. After taking out about 2 more men, Phoenix and Hiei square off with Chaz. Chaz smirks at the two of them and the three of them begin to fight.

Chaz kicks Hiei in the stomach and knocks him to the ground. He turns and blocks a punch from Phoenix and punches her in the stomach causing her to fly back. She slams into a tree and he raises his fist in the air and slams it down when she ducks and the tree shatters behind her. She sweeps his leg and raises her leg to come down on him when he rolls out of the way and blocks a kick from Hiei. He jumps to his feet breathing raggedly and Hiei and Phoenix attack at the same time. He dodges a hit from Hiei and punches him in the chest pushing him back. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out a dagger and slams it into Phoenix's stomach. A gurgling sound comes out of her mouth as Chaz pushes the dagger into her causing her to slam up against a tree. Hiei screams out something and Chaz pulls his dagger out and Phoenix slinks to the ground. She falls face first into the ground with a soft thud. She groans as she gets on her hands and knees, placing one of her hands on her bloody stomach. She is in so much pain. She opens her mouth to call for Hiei but instead she spits out blood. Chaz reaches down and grabs her by her hair lifting her head up so that she can look into his eyes. He raises the dagger up aiming for her throat but before he can slam it down, Hiei pushes his katana through Chaz's back causing the tip to push out to the other side. Chaz lets out a curdling scream as Hiei pulls his katana out of Chaz's back. Chaz drops to his knees before Phoenix and falls on his side. A cool darkness envelops Phoenix and the last thing she remembers is Hiei lifting her up. Phoenix sees herself flying over water at an incredible speed. She stops abruptly and falls into the water. Her body jumps and she opens her eyes and sees herself in a gray hospital room. She sits up abruptly and a spasm of pain runs through her body. She yelps and a panic stricken nurse burst through her door.

"What is wrong? Are you okay?" She asks in a southern accent.

"Fine. How did I get here?" Phoenix answers in a hoarse voice.

"The Urameshi Team brought you in a few hours ago." She answers.

"Yusuke said you were mortally injured in battle and needed to be seen right away. We just stopped the bleeding two hours ago and closed your wound." The nurse answers.

"Oh." Phoenix says simply.

"Where are the handcuffs?" She asks realizing they are no longer on.

"Oh yes well we thought it was strange that you were cuffed to Hiei but the doctor told him the cuffs needed to be removed before we could admit you. The nurse answers simply.

"Why were you cuffed to him anyway?" The nurse asks.

"I'm his prisoner." Phoenix answers somberly.

"I see. Well that is what he said too." She says.

"Then if you knew why ask again?" Phoenix asks.

"I thought he was joking. You know those boys always joke around." The nurse answers simply.

…_**Well maybe Yusuke and Kuwabara but I can hardly imagine Hiei and Kurama joking…**_ Phoenix thinks to herself, she smiles inwardly at the thought of Hiei and Kurama playing a prank on someone.

"May I ask what you were his prisoner for?" The nurse inquires pulling Phoenix out of her thoughts.

"Stealing." Phoenix answers somberly not wishing to see the nurses reaction if she knew the truth.

"I see." The nurse says with a motherly look on her face. She opens her mouth to say something else but Phoenix interrupts her.

"Did they say when they would be back for me?" She asks looking out the window for the first time. _**…It is night already?...**_ She thinks to herself.

"Yes, they told me they will be back for you in the morning." She answers.

Phoenix slumps down in her bed not wanting to talk anymore. The nurse opens her mouth again to say something else but Phoenix interrupts her again.

"Can you bring me some warm peppermint tea please?" She asks.

"Yes of course my dear. Is there anything else you need?" The nurse asks.

"Some painkillers because my stomach is killing me." Phoenix answers.

"To stop the pain just press that button right there and it will release the morphine into your I.V. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail with your tea." The nurse says.

"If you are awake by then because the morphine will knock you out." She adds in and walks out of Phoenix's hospital room.

Phoenix rolls her eyes and mimics the nurse silently. She reaches for the button and presses it. She feels the morphine enter into her bloodstream and in moments it starts taking effect and her pain begins to disappear.

"This stuff is great." She mumbles to herself.

The nurse comes in with her tea and pulls the tray over her bed and places the tea on it. She looks over at Phoenix whose head is bobbing up and down as she is fighting to keep her eyes open. The nurse giggles at this.

"Honey it is useless. I'll just leave your tea over here and when you come to again I'll bring it to you. Get some rest. The nurse call button is right next to you and the remote to the T.V is to your left." The nurse says and pulls up Phoenix's blanket and walks out of the room, shutting the light off.

Phoenix lays her head down on her pillow facing the window and just as she shuts her eyes, a shadow runs across the window. She sits up abruptly and a spasm of pain runs through her body This stuff isn't that good. She thinks to herself.

A whimper escapes her lips and she looks intently out the window. She doesn't see anything but pitch blackness. She can sense someone is there. She shuts off the T.V so that her eyes can better adjust to the darkness.

Her eyes begin to blur and they feel incredibly heavy but she won't allow them to close. She shakes off the sleepiness that she feels and stares intently out the window. Her eyes begin to focus on the trees around the window and the ground starts to come into view. She sees a caped person in black walking toward her window. She freezes as they stop a little before the building completely covers them and floats up to her window.

Phoenix can hear her heart pounding in her ears and she wants nothing more than to call for the nurse but her body has completely turned into jelly from the morphine. The caped figure stops in front of her window and the only thing Phoenix sees is violet eyes boring into her. _**…Mother…**_ She thinks to herself in dread. She forces her heavy arm to move and reaches for the call button for the nurse she presses it fiercely as the figure reaches down and slips her fingers through the crack of the window. The figure begins to push the window open when the nurse opens the hospital door. The caped figure disappears instantly leaving Phoenix staring at the window horror stricken.

"What is it my dear?" The nurse says entering all the way in the room.

"There was a woman at my window?" Phoenix answers in a panicked tone.

The nurse looks at her confused. "A woman?" She inquires.

"Yes she was standing right there looking at me." Phoenix says looking at the nurse.

"Are you sure honey?" The nurse asks worried.

"Yes I'm positive she looked-" Phoenix starts but stops because the woman is looking at her like she is insane.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you think I am making this up? She was there right there." Phoenix growls irritated.

"I'm sorry honey but that just can't be because you are on the 9th floor." The nurse answers simply.

"But she was there." Phoenix counters. "She was floating right there." She adds.

"Floating? Honey people can't float." The nurse says in a semi-patronizing voice.

"Maybe you dosed yourself with to much morphine. Here I got just the thing to fix that." The nurse says and pulls out a needle from her pouch-like pocket and then walks toward Phoenix.

Phoenix recoils away from her. "No I'm fine. Maybe you are right. Maybe I was just dreaming. I just need to sleep just leave me alone." Phoenix orders.

"Are you sure?" The nurse says attempting to come close to her again.

"Yes positive. You poke me with that needle and I will break your arm." Phoenix threatens causing the nurse to stop in her tracks.

"Okay then if you need anything else I will be right outside." The nurse says and turns her back on Phoenix and walks out without a backward glance.

"Stupid woman." Phoenix growls to herself and stares back out of the window as if waiting for the caped person to come back. Before she knows it she is sound asleep.


	8. Blood Tears Ch 8: Asiya's Confession

Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing Yusuke's playstation 3 and Hiei is sitting on the windowsill with Phoenix on his mind. _**…I hope she will be okay...**_ He thinks to himself.

"Hiei." Kurama says behind him.

"Hn." Hiei answers.

"Might I have a word with you." Kurama requests.

"Hn." Hiei grunts getting up from the windowsill and turning to Kurama. "Lets go outside." He says.  
Kurama nods his head and the two of them walk out of the mansion. They walk in silence for a few moments and stop under a tree.

"What is it Kurama?" Hiei asks. Kurama places his hand on his chin as if figuring out how to start.

"I want to ask you for some advice." He starts.

"Advice?" Hiei says with a quizzical look on his face.

"Advice about what?" Hiei asks.

"A girl I am interested in." Kurama answers.

"Kurama why would you need my advice about a girl you are interested in? You have always been able to court a female without anyone's advice. It is like second nature to you." Hiei says simply.

"Yea but this one is different from any of the girls I have courted. I think she is with someone else but I'm not sure. And if I do approach her I'm not even sure if she would give me a chance. She is not easy to approach for one thing and the other thing is there are people around who would probably object to see us together." Kurama answers plainly.

"This has been really bothering you hasn't it?" Hiei asks seeing the stress his friend is feeling written all over his face.

"Um hmm." Kurama answers.

"Well if I were you I would go for it. Who cares what others think and she probably feels the same way about you but you won't know until you try. The worst she can say is no. And if that is the case then you are probably better off without her." Hiei answers.

"Yea but what about the people around her?" Kurama asks.

"Who cares about them. What the hell are you so afraid of? What the hell is holding you back from courting this girl? Obviously you really like her. Just give it a shot. Whatever the outcome will be deal with it then. But you have to make the first move to let her know you are even interested in her." Hiei says.

"Thanks Hiei. I'm glad I talked to you. So what is up with you and Phoenix?" Kurama asks.

"Nothing why?" Hiei answers.

"Oh I was just asking because the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking makes me a little suspicious that something is going on between the two of you." Kurama answers simply.

"You are letting your imagination get the better of you fox. Understand that there is nothing going on between us alright?" Hiei says starting to loose his patience.

"Sure whatever you say Hiei." Kurama says and then turns away from Hiei and walks toward the mansion.

~BACK AT THE HOSPITAL~

Phoenix wakes up in the afternoon rubbing her head, trying to remember what the hell she dreamt about. She can't fully remember what the dream was, all she could remember is that the dream was a crazy one. She stares out of the hospital window thinking of the person she seen last night.

_**…How do I know it was a woman?**_ She asks herself. _**…**__**I don't know, I just sensed she was….**_ She answers herself.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Yusuke's voice. "This is her room here."

Yusuke walks in to find Phoenix staring off into space. "Hey Phoenix good to see you are still alive. Are you ready to go?" He asks. Phoenix doesn't answer him, she just continues to stare off into space.

Yusuke grabs her shoulder. "Phoenix?" He asks pulling her slightly.

Phoenix jumps at his touch. "Huh? Oh yea I'm ready to go. Hey weren't you supposed to come and get me this morning?" She asks getting up slowly from the hospital bed. Another spasm of pain runs through her; she yelps in pain. She stands up on shaky legs and takes a step but begins to fall forward.

Yusuke catches her. "Yea we were but when we came to get you this morning, you were out cold so the nurse told us to come back this afternoon." Yusuke says.

"Oh. Thanks for catching me." She says softly.

She reaches for her clothes and he helps her walk to the hospital bathroom. He lets her go and shuts the door behind him as he walks out. Phoenix changes her clothes and walks back out of the hospital bathroom. Everyone is waiting for her. She presses the call button and the nurse enters.

"How is my patient feeling this morning?" She asks in a chipper voice.

"Better than last night, can I please have my release papers?" Phoenix asks. The nurse nods her head and walks out of the room. A few moments later she returns with Phoenix's release papers. She signs them and Phoenix and the detectives walk out.

A few moments later, Phoenix and the detectives pull up to Urameshi mansion. Phoenix slowly gets out of the care and goes inside the house. Once upstairs in her room, she goes to her bathroom and gets a bath ready. She slowly sinks into the hot tub and lets her body sink into the water. She chants some inaudible words and her pain disappears. The knife wound in her stomach begins to close completely, as if an imaginary marker is drawing her stomach back together again. Once her wound in her stomach is closed, she lets out a long sigh. She sinks deeper into her bath, relaxing a little bit longer. She begins to wash up and gets out feeling fully revived. She quickly dresses into some black sweats and a black tank top. She walks over to her bed and lays down in it. Just as she sinks into sleep, someone knocks on her door.

"Come in." She says.

Kurama walks in. "Want to watch a movie?" He asks.

"Sure why not." She says getting up.

She follows Kurama downstairs. Everyone is around the T.V watching some scary movie. Phoenix goes to the windowsill and sits down. Kurama sits on the couch next to Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan. Yusuke and Kayko are cuddled together on the love seat.  
Hiei walks out of the kitchen and sees Phoenix on the windowsill; he makes his way over to Phoenix without anyone noticing and stands in front of her. _**…Please not now Hiei. I know I'm in your spot I will just go and sit on the floor...**_ She says in his mind without meeting his eyes. She gets up from the windowsill but he places his hand on her to stop her from getting up. _**..**__**Don't bother just scoot over…**_ He says back to her telepathically.  
She looks into his eyes stunned. **..**_**Stop looking at me like that. You just got out of the hospital. I'm not going to fuck with you just yet. You were wounded really bad by Chaz so for now you are off the hook. But as soon as your wounds heal, it is on...**_ He says in her mind. A small smile forms on Phoenix's face. **…**_**Okay because for a minute there I thought you were going soft...**_She says back in his mind. **…**_**Hn. Never that…**_ He says back. Phoenix scoots over and Hiei sits next to her with his back against the windowsill. He positions himself so that she can lean on his chest and watch the movie. Once she is comfortable, she can't seem to concentrate on the movie. Her thoughts keep wondering to the caped person she saw at her window last night. She sighs heavily and even tries to shut her eyes to clear her mind; but all she sees is those violet eyes burning into her. _**…**__**Who are you?...**_ She thinks to herself. Hiei nudges her awake.

"The movie is over Phoenix." He says.

Phoenix sits up shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I even fell asleep. I swear I was awake this whole time." She says more to herself than to Hiei.

"Where is everyone at?" She asks.

"Already went to bed." he answers.

"How long has the movie been over for?" She asks again.

"Only like ten minutes." He answers plainly. Phoenix gets up from the windowsill and sits on the couch.

"What is the matter with you? Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Hiei asks concerned.

"I'm not tired yet." She answers, tonelessly.

"What!? As soon as I sat next to you, you leaned on me and passed out." Hiei says.

"What?!" Phoenix says looking away from the window, "NO I didn't! Did anyone say anything?" She asks.

"Yusuke snickered something under his breath but no one else seemed to notice they were all really into the movie. Besides you know they wouldn't say anything unless they wanted a fight." He answers back.

"Oh okay." Phoenix says and looks into the blank T.V. screen.

"Are you okay Phoenix? You haven't been yourself since we picked you up from the hospital." Hiei asks her.

"Yea I'm fine." She answers not looking at him.

"You don't look okay. You have been day-dreaming all day. What the hell are you thinking about?" Hiei asks slightly annoyed.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Phoenix says hesitantly.

Hiei sighs heavily. "Phoenix I know I give you a hard time a lot but if something is bothering you, you can talk to me."

Phoenix sighs in defeat, as if knowing she may regret telling him this later. "I saw someone at the hospital Hiei." She says in the same toneless voice.

"Who?" Hiei asks.

"I think it was my mother." Phoenix whispers.

"Your mother? Are you sure?" He asks slightly alarmed.

"Actually I am really not sure. She looked like my mother but it wasn't. I really didn't see anything but her eyes. They were violet like my mother's eyes but they were different. They didn't have the same coldness in them it was weird. I was frightened. So frightened that I rang for the nurse and when she came in and I told her what I saw she didn't believe me. I was so drugged up last night Hiei I don't know if she was real or I imagined her." Phoenix says in a melancholy tone. "Crazy huh?" She asks looking at him.

"Yes it is crazy but you were probably just dreaming. You better get some sleep because we are getting you up early to go and see Koenma." Hiei says and walks away from her to his room.

Phoenix watches him as he walks up the stairs with longing in her eyes. **…**_**I don't want to sleep alone tonight but I'm not going to ask him to come and sleep with me…**_ She thinks to herself and stares back into the blank television.  
Phoenix's mind starts swirling as she stares into her reflection. A loud clang on the window pulls her out of her thoughts. She gets up from the couch and walks over to the window and looks out. It is pitch-black outside but her eyes widen as she realizes that someone is staring back at her. Phoenix lets out a gasp as violet eyes come into focus. Fear overcomes her and she wants nothing more than to scream out but her voice does not work. The person motions her to come outside but Phoenix is frozen to her spot and cannot move. _**…**__**Don't worry I am not going to harm you. I have something to tell you…**_ Asiya's voice echoes in her mind. _**…Asiya? What the hell are you doing outside?..**_ Phoenix answers her back in her mind, silently realizing that she didn't see her at all since she has been back. _**…We need to talk Phoenix. There is something that I need to tell you. Please come and walk with me…**_ Asiya answers back. Taken back by the desperation she sensed from Asiya, Phoenix apprehensively walks to the front door and heads out of the house. She is met by Asiya right out of the front door.

"What's up Asiya?" Phoenix asks. Asiya sighs heavily and walks into the forest in silence. Phoenix follows beside her for a few moments when her patience starts to become thin. "Asiya are we going to just walk in silence all night? My patience is wearing thin. Either spit out what you have to say to me or I'm going back inside." Phoenix says. Asiya doesn't respond she just keeps walking in silence as if trying to think of how to tell Phoenix what she wants to tell her. After a few more moments Phoenix grunts impatiently and turns away from Asiya and starts to head back from the house.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this Phoenix and the only thing that I can come up with is just to spit it out." Asiya says. Phoenix stops and turns back toward her.

"Well then what is it?" Phoenix asks impatiently.

"I am your older sister Phoenix." Asiya says. Phoenix's eyes widen at her statement.

"What? But how? That can't be I am an only child." Phoenix protests.

"Sumeria is my mother to. It is true. I am your older sister. Our mother hired a very evil demon to murder me when I was a child. She kept us separated for a reason and I'm here to tell you that you are my sister and why she kept us separated." Asiya says.

Phoenix stares down at the ground in disbelief. Asiya gives Phoenix a moment expecting this reaction from her.

"Well I'm not surprised that she tried to kill you because she did that to me to. And the demon she hired couldn't of been that evil because that woman is the meaning of evil." Phoenix says after a long silence. "So why did she keep us separated?" Phoenix asks.

"Okay but let me start with a little history about our mother that I'm sure you do not know." Asiya starts. "Our mother is the daughter of Kyuuketsuki Kamisama. Do you know who that is?" Asiya asks.

"Yes I know exactly who that is. I met him a few times as a child but I never knew he was our grandfather." Phoenix says in disbelief.

"I know it was a shock to me to. Also do you know what gift he passed to our mother?" Asiya asks.

"What?" Phoenix asks.

"Okay well first do you know the reason he is so powerful and so feared by many?" Asiya starts.

"Now but I'm sure you are going to tell me." Phoenix replies.

"The reason he is so powerful and feared by many, is because whenever he feeds, not only does he drain them of their blood but he drains them of their gifts. And he passed that gift to our mother and that is why she is so powerful and cannot be stopped." Phoenix opens her mouth to say something but Asiya puts her hand up. "Hold on let me finish there is much more about our mother." Asiya says. Phoenix nods her head. "On her sixteenth birthday her father took her to an oracle. That is a tradition in his kingdom. The oracle told her that she would conquer and rule all three worlds and no one will be able to stop her from absolute power except her daughters. Well of course she panicked and begged the oracle for a solution and the oracle told her that she had to kill us at birth; but she would fail to do that with both of us so the oracle said to keep us separated by any means necessary. Because the day we come together, we will join forces against her, and our powers combined will be the death of her. " Asiya finishes. Phoenix sits there in silence for several moments before she says anything.

"You're right I never knew any of that about our mother. I always suspected that about her but she always denied it. Probably did that so I wouldn't feed on her. And here I thought I was the only one who could do that. But now I know where I got it from. How disappointing." Phoenix says the last part more to herself than to Asiya.

"Tell me about it. When Koenma told me that you are my sister and Sumeria was my mother I thought it was a cruel joke." Asiya says.

"You mean that brat knew about this?" Phoenix asks.

"Yea and so did the detectives. And they all left it up to me to tell you, and I've been trying to come up with a way to break it easy but there is really no way to break news like this to someone easily." Asiya says simply.

"Yea I wouldn't want to tell me either. But why didn't you tell me the first night you guys captured me?" Phoenix asks.

"I don't know I was still trying to deal with the truth of it I guess. And honestly I truly hated you. You are a monster Phoenix. Your cruel and unforgiving and mean. You've become more feared and more powerful than Yoko ever was. He was cruel and unforgiving when he reigned and was a living boogeyman but you are ten times more worse than he ever was; and I couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was related to such a monster." Phoenix opens her mouth to protest. "Until I saw you fight with our mother and your father. She really is the epitome of evil Phoenix. Her aura vibrates pure evil. The cruelty and merciless way attacked you when you fought her was unbelievable. I really can't blame you for what you have done. Now I see where you get your coldness and maliciousness from. You truly are a ruthless being Phoenix. Having to grow up around them that must have been a living nightmare. And your father seems even more of a monster than our mother. They seem to feed off each other. I'm not excusing you for what you have done because you have done some horrible things Phoenix but I have a better understanding of you now. I keep thinking to myself that if only I found you sooner maybe you wouldn't of done so many horrendous things. But to see what you were taught since your birth, you really didn't know any better. And I'm really sorry little sister that you had such a nightmare of a childhood." Asiya finishes. Phoenix snorts in response not really knowing how to take in Asiya's words. She opens her mouth to say something but thinks twice about it and keeps it to herself. The two sisters stand there in silence for a very long time.

"So you are telling me that if we join our powers together we will kill our mother? Don't take this personally Asiya but I will be the one to kill her. I have no intentions of joining forces with you to murder that woman. I've dreamt of killing her and I don't really feel like sharing that joy of watching the life leave her eyes with anyone. You have no idea what that woman has done to me." Phoenix says simply. Asiya smiles patiently at Phoenix in response.

"You're ego is ridiculous Phoenix." Phoenix opens her mouth to respond but Asiya raises her hand up to stop her from speaking. "You cannot kill her alone Phoenix. I know what our mother did to you I know what you went through with her. But understand this she has hurt me in many ways to and I to want her dead but you and I cannot kill her alone. We do not have the power to."

"Hn speak for yourself Asiya." Phoenix counters stubbornly. "That woman was horrible to me. I can tell you stories of the shit she put me through that will make your skin crawl. But I understand now why she was so horrible to me." Phoenix says the last part more to herself that to Asiya.

"Well at least she didn't try to have you killed." Asiya counters defensively.

Phoenix looks up at Asiya with hurt behind her eyes. "Yes she did Asiya. I've lost count of the numerous time she tried to kill me herself or have someone kill me. And most of the people who I was really cruel to were hired by her. I know you've heard stories about my victims. Some of them were truly innocent and were just products of my wrath because my life was truly a living hell and that is something I have to live with everyday and I'm not proud of it. But most of them were hired by her to kill me. And they deserved what they got because they were cruel. I'm not justifying my actions or asking for forgiveness from you for the things I've done. I have done a lot of terrible things but since I've been here I want to make up for what I've done. I intend to keep my word to Koenma and take out my clansmen. And after I have helped you lot take down the Devil's Eye, I honestly expect Koenma to put me to death for the unforgivable things I have done. As much as I don't like to admit it, the truth is that Devil's Eye made me into the monster that I am. And I'm actually glad that you didn't have to grow up with her or them. At least she gave you a fighting chance by sending someone to kill you when you were young and then left you alone to fend for yourself. But me, that sadistic bitch tortured me relentlessly for years!" Phoenix finishes angrily.

Asiya looks down at the ground crestfallen. "I am sorry for being so insensitive and I am sorry for the pain that you have suffered baby sister." Asiya says genuinely. "But allow me to tell you my story. The day I found about you Phoenix my whole life was turned upside down. When I was a very young girl our mother sent a demon to kill the family who was raising me and I witnessed their murder. I forced myself to forget that night and lived in peace for many years. Until the fateful night the detectives stumbled into my life by accident. They were on a case and Kuwabara became badly wounded and came to my house for shelter, not knowing who I was or that it was my house that they broke into. There was an altercation between them and me but I allowed them to stay that night because I didn't have the heart to turn them away. Well one of my enemies came to call that same night and brutally raped me and almost killed me. The detectives saved my life and the next morning I went to meet with Koenma. Upon seeing him the memory of what I fought so hard to forget came back in full force. I didn't want to remember what happened and continue to live my life in ignorant bliss of my past. But I understand now that my life was a lie before the detectives found me. It was fate coming to call that night and as much as I hated Koenma for opening my eyes it was something that had to be done. I had to face my past so that I can move on into my future. And now you must do the same. I came to terms with that night about my family's death but then Koenma told me the truth of you being my sister and who my mother was. So not only were the painful memories brought back of the death of my family but I got another blow about you two. I am a snob Phoenix and to think that the blood of someone like you and our mother runs through my veins makes me sick to my stomach. But it is what it is. I'm still trying to come to terms with you being my little sister and I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. But day by day I am accepting that we are sisters. But understand that this whole situation is not easy for me to swallow. But the truth of the matter is that when fate calls you to fulfill what your purpose is in this life, you can run from it as far and as long as you want to; but eventually you will not be able to run anymore and have to fulfill your destiny. I now know that it is our destiny to purge the three worlds of Sumeria and the Devil's Eye. I know you wish to kill our mother on your own but you will not be able to. And I may not have gone through the horrors that you have survived by being with her but I hate her as much as you do and I want to help you. She has left wounds in me that I cannot allow to heal until I take part in her death. She has ruined numerous lives but not so much as she has ruined ours. So please Phoenix consider what I'm telling you. Allow me to help you kill her. " Asiya implores.

Phoenix is quiet for along time, contemplating if she should accept Asiya's help. "She has hurt you deeply to. Who am I to refuse you of your revenge? Besides I can tell that you are not lying. I will need your help to kill her once and for all. She is to powerful for even me to take on alone. But I have a question."

"What is it?" Asiya asks.

"What is up with you and Hiei?" Phoenix asks.

"What makes you think that there is anything going on between him and I?" Asiya counters defensively. A knowing smile spreads across Phoenix's face.

"Your thoughts deceive you big sister. You broke up with him because you thought there was something going on between him and I. Why do you think that?" Phoenix inquires.

"Because it is obvious that you two have a thing for each other and honestly I've grown tired of him. At one point I thought we would be together forever but he just doesn't do it for me anymore." Asiya answers.

"Hn you mean you have already found a replacement." Phoenix counters. Asiya giggles guiltily.

"Damn your good." She says.

"Now I want to ask you a question baby sister." Asiya starts.

"What?" Phoenix answers, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Do you have a thing for Hiei?" She beseeches.

"What! Hell no I don't! We don't even get along. I'm always fighting with him. It is like we have a little competition about who can piss the other one off more. Are you kidding! Me and that self-absorbed ass! He is soooooo Annoying! I don't see why you would even think that!" Phoenix exclaims bothered by the fact that Asiya would ask such an offensive question.

"Yea whatever you say. He may be annoying but he grows on you. He is loyal, cute, and a great kisser!" Asiya declares.

"Oh my good you are not lying." Phoenix mumbles to herself.

"Oh so you have kissed him huh?" Asiya affirms.

"What?! Hell no like I would ever kiss him! I only said that because I agree with you on him being cute. He is hella cute in an annoying sort of way." Phoenix asserts.

"Uh Huh sure whatever. You know you want to get him alone once and have your way with him." Asiya declares.

_**…If you only knew…**_ Phoenix thinks to herself. "Um no that is what I will not do." Phoenix retorts.

She bites the inside of her lip to stop the cheeky smile that is starting to spread across her face. She looks away from Asiya's intent stare. Phoenix begins to laugh.

"Will you stop trying to read my thoughts! There is nothing there about any hidden feelings about Hiei. He is cute though and loyal I'll give you that but not my type at all." Phoenix say assuredly. Asiya eyes Phoenix suspiciously and then hits her with a pillow.

"You know you two are kind of alike. No wonder you two don't get along." Asiya mocks.

"What! I'm nothing like him!" Phoenix screams throwing the pillow back. Asiya giggles uncontrollably.

"Yea you two are and you know it." Asiya retaliates. Phoenix snorts at Asiya angrily.

"Your delusional. He is hot headed, egotistical, rude, disrespectful, moody, and a loose cannon. I am a perfect being compared to him." Phoenix counters.

"Oh you are right, the two of you are nothing alike." Asiya jests.

"Shut up Asiya." Phoenix retorts.

"You are something else little sister. Now can we go inside. It is freezing out here." Asiya suggests.

"Yea it is cold out here." Phoenix responds and heads to the house with Asiya walking next to her. The two of them walk in silence to the house. After a few minutes they both walk through the front door. They both head up the stairs.

"Hn." Phoenix says just as the two of them reach the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" Asiya asks.

"I'm kind of relieved that I have family outside of Sumeria, Kano, and the Devil's Eye. I thought I was going to be alone after I helped you lot take down my clansmen. It is good to know that I won't be completely alone." Phoenix says.

"I feel the same way to Hun. It is good to know that I am not alone as well." Asiya says. Asiya reaches for Phoenix to hug her and despite herself, Phoenix recoils from her.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, it is just that, you look so much like mom it is scary. Every time I look into your eyes and just now when you reached for me I saw her. This will take some time to get use to." Phoenix says and wraps her arms around Asiya affectionately. Asiya chuckles to herself.

"I have been told that so many times it even took me time to get use to it." Asiya says. She walks to her bedroom door and opens it.

"Asiya?" Phoenix calls out to her before she disappears into her room.

"What is it?" Asiya answers.

"Will you sit in my room and tell me more about yourself?" Phoenix asks.

"Sure." Asiya replies and walks with Phoenix into her room. The two of them sit on her bed and begin to talk. The two of them talk until the early hours of morning.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Phoenix says right before the two girls slip into comfortable unconsciousness.

"What isn't my fault?" Asiya asks waking back up.

"The death of your family, you punish yourself for their death. You think it was your fault because they loved you and it should have been you instead who died. But that touching speech you gave to me about fate earlier, don't ever forget your own words. That big sister is mom fucking with your head." Phoenix says.

"What do you mean?" Asiya asks.

"Mom is an extremely strong psychic due to the numerous psychic humans and demons she has killed in her lifetime. She can get into anyone's head and make them believe anything she wants them to; and because we are her children she can fuck with us ten times more because we are connected to her. One thing I've learned is how to counter her psychic attacks I think starting tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to do it too. She is ruthless Asiya and I'm sure if she hasn't figured out that we found each other; she will soon and then she will really try to turn us against each other with her mind." Phoenix says simply.

"See we are already helping each other out." Asiya says. "Now please Phoenix I'm so exhausted can we get some sleep? You know the guys will be getting us up in probably a couple of hours to go and see Koenma." Asiya pleads.

"Hn I hate to admit it but your right." Phoenix says and sinks into her pillow. After a few moments both girls are fast asleep.


	9. Blood Tears Ch 9: Phoenix's Abduction

A loud pounding on her bedroom door pulls Phoenix out of her dream. She looks over at the alarm clock on the table by the bed and it reads 6:30 a.m. She groans as the pounding at her door becomes more persistent.

"Dammit he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to wake me up early." She says to herself. "Who is it?" She calls out grumpily.

"Hiei open the door Phoenix." He answers back. She groans again and rolls out of bed with her eyes closed. She is so tired because she just fell asleep three hours ago. "Hold on I'm coming." She says sleepily.

She opens the door and leans against the door half asleep. "What do you want?" She asks.

"Get ready we are leaving in 20 minutes to see Koenma." He says and then turns on his heel and walks back into his room.

She just nods her head yes and drags her feet back to bed. She gets back in her blankets and sinks back into her pillows. In seconds she is fast asleep. A few hours later Asiya stirs to the sound of pounding on the door. She jerks awake.

"What the hell do you want?" She screams out at the person banging. The pounding stops and she hears the door click open. She shifts her eyes lazily to the person standing at the door.

"What do you want Hiei?" She asks.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"I finally told Phoenix that we are sisters and ended up passing out in here last night. Now what the hell do you want?" She asks angrily.

He narrows his eyes at her. "Koenma wants to see us. Get up and get her up because you will not be happy with what I'm going to do if I have to come in here again to wake you two up again." Hiei growls and walks back out of the room.

"I don't like him." She says to herself and sits up. She reaches for Phoenix and shakes her awake.

"Phoenix." She says.

"Get up we need to go and see Koenma." She says.

Phoenix slowly begins to stir. She groans her displeasure of being woken up for the second time but gets up. She drags her feet into her shower and gets ready in 15 minutes. She walks back into her room and finds Asiya gone. Once she finishes doing her hair, she heads downstairs to find everyone waiting patiently for her. Phoenix and the others walk through a portal and head for Koenma's office. Phoenix is the first to walk into Koenma's office.

"Koenma I need to talk to you." She says.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Asiya told me last night that she is my half-sister." Phoenix answers.

"Oh so she finally told you huh?" He retorts.

"Yes I wanted to ask you why you left it up to her to tell me and not tell me yourself." Phoenix retaliates.

Koenma sighs heavily. "Because I really didn't feel like it was my place to Phoenix. And to be frank I didn't think you would believe me so I had her tell you." Koenma counters.

"Hn." Phoenix grunts just as the rest of the team walks into the room.

_**…You just asked him why he had me tell you didn't you.**_ Asiya asks telepathically. _**…Yup and I understand why he had you tell me instead…**_ Phoenix answers back. _**…How long has the lot of you been standing behind me?**_ Phoenix's asks. _**…A couple of minutes after you came in…**_ Asiya answers. Phoenix snorts at Asiya. _**…I knew you were there the whole time…**_ She says brashly. _**…Sure you did…**_ Asiya retaliates back just as brash as Phoenix did. Phoenix opens her mouth to say some smart remark out loud. _**…Wait. There is plenty of time for us to bicker later but as of right now I think we should listen to what the boss is saying. Koenma and the detectives have been talking the whole time we were having our telepathic war…**_ Asiya chuckles to herself_**…Oh shit! I forgot about the lot of them!**_ Phoenix says and then turns her attention to the conversation that is taking place between Koenma and the detectives.

"What was that last part Koenma?" Phoenix asks.

"I said that I'm glad my plan worked out accordingly. I must admit, I was worried about you Phoenix." Koenma says.

"Wait? Your plan? What plan? And why were you worried about me?" Phoenix inquires.

"Because I couldn't help but wonder what your life would be like after you help us take down the Devil's Eye. I mean they are still the only family you have and after you take them down you would have no family." Koenma answers. Phoenix's face darkens.

"Thanks for the reminder Koenma. But honestly I thought I would be put to death after I fulfill our deal because of what I've done so I didn't really think about it." Phoenix says solemnly.

Koenma sighs heavily. "To tell you the truth Phoenix, you do need to be held accountable for your crimes and I really thought about putting you to death for your crimes after all this but I think this is a more suitable punishment. Considering they are the ones who made you what you are it is only suitable that they meet their end by the monster they created. Even if you don't think so Phoenix you're soul has value and you can be forgiven for your crimes. And by purging us of a menace such as the Devil's Eye I think that will be enough to redeem yourself for the things you have done. I've come to this decision due to the fact that you have kept to our deal. I know that me ordering you to help us kill the only family you have known is extremely hard but it is best for the good of all three worlds. For years I have been trying to get the two of you together and I have finally accomplished that. However, I know both of you are still trying to come to terms with the fact that you are sisters. So, to help you both cope with it a little better consider the fact that the two of you will never be alone again. You have both had extreme trauma in your life but now that you have found each other isn't your past a little easier to accept and move away from?" Asiya and Phoenix nod their heads yes. "That is what I thought. As of now the two of you need each other more than ever and not to mention the fact that I know Asiya will keep you out of trouble Phoenix." Koenma finishes, narrowing his eyes at Phoenix. Phoenix smiles warmly at him in response.

"Thanks Koenma but I knew there was a catch what do you mean she will keep me out of trouble?" Phoenix inquires. "I don't start trouble." She says innocently.

"Yes you do." Asiya and Koenma say at the same time.

Phoenix looks at Asiya stunned by her response.

"Hn. Whatever I expected that answer from Koenma but you too Asiya." Phoenix says and turns and walks out of Koenma's office.

"Hey where are you going?" Asiya calls after her.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Phoenix calls back.

5 MONTHS LATER…

"Asiya, Phoenix and the detectives have nearly wiped out the Devil's Eye with Phoenix's help father." Koenma informs King Emma. "The only members that are alive still are Sumeria, Kano, Chaz, Phoenix's Godparents, Kyoko, & Arani."

"What about Takeshi?" King Enma asks.

"He has mysteriously passed away in his sleep last month. Phoenix suspects Chaz had something to do with it but we can't prove it." Koenma answers.

"That is good to hear. Seems like you plans are coming along quite nicely son." King Enma encourages. "How long before you will have the others either locked up again or dead?" He asks.

Koenma sighs heavily. "Asiya and Phoenix has proposed a solution to arrest Sumeria, Kano, Mina, & Rai which we will put into action in a few days." Koenma starts.

"And what about Kyoko & Arani?" King Enma asks.

"I have finally tracked down Kyoko but I am still on the search for Arani." Koenma answers.

"What is taking so long for the search?" King Enma speculates.

"I don't want to make a move on Kyoko until I find Arani because they have both been in very close contact with one another so I'm trying to devise a plan to get the two of them together. That way they can't warn each other; but it does look promising. I suspect if my plan goes accordingly we should have the two of them along with the others in custody by the end of the month. We just need a little more time Father." Koenma implores.

"Fine you have until the end of the month to figure it out. But if you do not have them by the end of the month, then I will take matters into my own hands; fair enough?" King Enma counters.

"Yes Father." Koenma says and walks out of King Enma's palace. He walks in silence for a long moment trying to figure how to explain to the others everything that his father told him. He walks into his office and calls them all in. They sit around the desk and he breaks the news to them.

Phoenix walks out of Koenma's office, after one of his informative speech about what their next step is going to be and what King Enma told him. She heads into the forest. …_**Sheesh and I thought Koenma was a slave driver. King Enma is brutal… **_Phoenix sighs heavily and stretches. _**…If his majesty wants it done we have no choice but to do it…**_ A smile of relief spreads across her face at the thought of her sister. Koenma's words that he said to her 5 months ago echo in her mind. _**…I hate to admit it but Koenma was right, knowing that I am not going to die once we take out the Devil's Eye and that I have some type of family has made this whole situation a lot easier to deal with. For the first time in a long time I have something to look forward to….**_ She thinks to herself. _**…After what King Emma said we are going to be even busier than before. That brat and his daddy are real slave driver. And here I thought that we were going to get a break soon…**_ A knowing smirk spread across her face. _**…Makes sense now why Koenma is the way he is. Having King Enma as a dad is exhausting…**_ Phoenix thinks to herself.

_**…But what about Hiei?**_ A serene voice asks inside her head. _**…Hiei? What about him?**_ She answers the voice back stopping in her tracks, taken aback but such an unusual question. _**…**__**Oh come on now Phoenix you have been seeing each other for 5 months. Do you really have no feelings for him?**_ The voice answers back. _**…**__**What!? I would never!**_ Phoenix retaliates angrily and continues walking. _**…**__**Yea right like you two haven't been attached at the hip since he broke up with Asiya. The truth is Hun that I think you have fallen hard for him.…**_ The voice counters brashly. _**…W**__**ho the hell is this!? I'm so tired of you being able to just pluck out my most intimate feelings and thoughts...**_ Phoenix demands angrily, a low growl vibrates in her throat and her speed quickens. _**…You have been popping in and out of my head the whole time I've been here! Who the hell are you? And why are you harassing me!? **_Phoenix demands. …_**I told you a friend. We will meet soon enough. I have always been here. You have called out to me many times and I have answered…**_ The voice says with laughter in her voice. _**…Ca**__**lled out to you? Is this some kind of joke? I have never called out to anyone! When the hell did I call out to you?**_ Phoenix asks stopping again. Her anger spikes to dangerous levels at the audacity of someone telling her she ever called out for help. _**…Aww but you did Phoenix. **__**Remember when you were on that job a few years ago and you were stranded for like 9 days with no food or water and you had prayed for some kind of hope to make it through and the next day someone found you? That my dear was me answering your prayer…**_The voice counters angrily. Phoenix's eyes widen at the memory of that time. _**…That was you?**_ She asks in disbelief. The truth of what the voice says sinks into her because she remembers how she suspected that she had a guardian angel but she dismissed the thought because she knew that angels were sent by God and she was sure God had abandoned her by allowing her to be born to such a terrible mother.

…_**Yes Phoenix. But that wasn't the only time. Remember all the times you were beaten from an inch of your life and brutalized by the men & women of the Devil's Eye physically, mentally, and sexually? I was with you giving you the will to survive through those awful times. I shared your pain every single time Phoenix…**_ The voice says pulling her out of her own thoughts. _**…**__**What the hell are you some type of angel?**_ Phoenix asks walking quicker, angry and ashamed at the fact that this person knows all of the dark things that she has been through. _**…I am but not quite..**__**.**_ The voice answers. _**…What**__** do you mean not quite? You either are or you aren't. Which is it?**_ Phoenix inquires. _**…**__**I'll tell you what I am another time but don't change the subject. How do you feel about what Asiya told you?**_ the voice asks. _**…What do you mean? **_Phoenix asks. _**…It doesn't bother you that Hiei and Asiya were an item?**_ The voice asks. _**…**__**Hn. What do I care? He is not with her and hasn't been for awhile. He also has made it clear to me that he will never be with her again. And I really don't have strong feelings for him anyway. I mean he is a great lover and all but I don't intend to become serious with him. And the truth of the matter is that anything he had before me is really none of my business. The way we began was a total mistake. He was my relief from the first heat I had when I first came here. And it is convenient to keep him around that's all…**_ Phoenix says imperiously. _**…**__**Stop lying to yourself Phoenix but okay I'll leave it alone. But we both know it bugs the hell out of you that Asiya had him first. Just know that when you need someone to talk to. I'm here...**_ The voice says and then breaks the connection with Phoenix. Phoenix stops walking and stares at the ground absentmindedly.

_**…Am I lying to myself? Do I really have feelings for him? I mean he is always in my thoughts. I have been with him last night and every night since I first came here. I don't know how exactly it happened but now that I think about it; since I've been here we have been inseparable. I don't know what it is about him that makes me react to him in this way. But I know myself. It does bother me that him and Asiya had loved each other so much; even if he won't admit it. I see the way they look at each other and it makes me wonder… **_Phoenix snorts dismissively. _**...But I know that I have his heart and soul so just the thought of the two of them together is like a cruel joke. He has told me numerous times about how her insecurities and jealousy exhausted him when he was with her. And not to mention his constant need to remind me of how much he wasn't happy with her and how happy he is with me. Although, sometimes I think he is trying to convince himself more than me. And when we sit together on the windowsill and when his arms are around me I can feel his love for me. And Asiya is no where in his thoughts when he is with me. I still remember in the earlier days of my stay here how he came to me on the windowsill and sat with me. He was so sweet and so tender that I knew in my heart I was falling for him but I denied it. I'm even denying it now. Whoever that voice is she is right. I must be in love with him. He is constantly on my mind and I find myself looking for ways to get him alone every time I look at him. A hell...**_ A rustling in the bushes pulls Phoenix out of her thoughts. She looks at the spot the noise came from. Several moments pass as she stares at the spot intently, waiting for something to pop out. _**…Just the wind...**_ she says to herself reassuredly and walks on.

Hiei is sitting on a high branch in a very tall tree. _**…I can't believe 5 months have passed since she has been here... **_He thinks to himself. _**…Funny how things turned out. Who would of thought that Asiya, the one girl I ever cared for is the sister of the one who I've fallen in love with…**_ Hiei sighs heavily. _**…**__**What the hell is wrong with me? Asiya and I have been over with for a while. She threw away any chance that her and I had together. She chose to walk away from us and I didn't get a say in it at all. But what Phoenix and I have is way better than what Asiya and I ever shared.…**_ Hiei growls. _**…**__**This is stupid. Why the hell do I feel so conflicted? Asiya has been seeing someone else for awhile now but I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy inside of me whenever I see her talking on the phone with him or leaving the house to go out with him. I don't understand why but it infuriates me. And what's worse is that I know that Phoenix has picked up on it.**_ Hiei thinks to himself begrudgingly.

_**…Yes. But is that what you really want Hiei?**_ A serene voice echoes in Hiei's mind. His eyes widen. _**…**__**Who is this?**_ He demands looking around. _**…**__**Someone who knows what your heart truly desires…**_ The voice answers back_**. …**__**Desires?**_ Hiei says with a quizzical look on his face. _**…**__**Yes. I know that your feelings for Asiya are still strong but you want to be with Phoenix. You truly love her. But at the same time you want to rekindle your love affair with Asiya. I'm telling you now Hiei you cannot have both of them…**_ The voice echoes in Hiei's mind. Hiei snorts at the woman's voice disdainfully. _**…I don't know who you think you are but you**__** are wrong about my desires to have the both of them. As far as Asiya is concerned she ruined our relationship by cheating. And Phoenix, well what me and Phoenix have will not last forever. It is out of convenience that I am with her. Her and I both know that as soon as we are finished with the rest of Devil's Eye she will leave and whatever we have will end…**_ Hiei retaliates angrily. _**…**__**I would have never suspected you as the type to lie to yourself. There may be nothing between you and Asiya any longer but you will pursue her again eventually, despite the fact that you are indeed in love with Phoenix. And the more the time comes for Phoenix to leave; your love for her will only grow stronger to the point where it will be unbearable to let her leave. I suggest you come to terms with the fact that you and Asiya are over for good and let her go. Because what you are planning will backfire and know that once you betray Phoenix, she will never give you a second chance. You need to make your choice Hiei and make it soon because in days to come, you will act on your desire to betray Phoenix and you will not get away with it. Because there is a man who has loved Phoenix for a very long time and he is going to make his feelings known to her the day you act on your betrayal. And heed my warning that you will loose her to this man forever…**_The serene voice says to Hiei and then breaks the connection; leaving him to his thoughts.

Hiei's eyes widen despite himself. _**...I will betray her? And this man will claim her that same day?**_ Hiei snorts dismissively. _**…Ridiculous! Who the hell was that?**_ Hiei thinks to himself looking around for any sign of someone but there is none. _**…I wonder what Phoenix is doing right now. **_Hiei thinks to himself prudently. _**…Hn, there is only one way to find out. And I know where she might be right now. Hopefully she is not with Asiya….**_ Hiei thinks to himself and then walks off to look for Phoenix.

Phoenix turns and walks into a clearing. There is large pond glistening in the sunlight. She walks to the edge of the pond and sits down. She looks into the sky contentedly. _**…Regardless of what happens from here on out, it is still great to have Asiya. I'm grateful that I have a sister...**_ She thinks to herself. She sits in quiet contemplation when a twig snaps behind her.

She jumps up and looks behind her but see nothing there. The wind begins to stir restlessly, causing a chill to run up her spine. She covers her shoulders with her hand and shivers slightly and then turns back toward the pond. She looks at the image of herself in the pond when it suddenly disappears. She begins to panic and flails her arms frantically. Her heart beat quickens at the realization that she is in a large sac. She is lifted up and thrown over her captors shoulders. She begins to squirm inside of the bag frantically trying to get herself out but to no avail.

She can tell that her attacker is a heavily built man because his breathing is short and heavy. She kicks her legs madly but this only angers her attacker more and he slams her against something. Stars explode around her and she stops moving. Her head is throbbing and her heart is thundering in her chest. She looks above her head at the opening of the bag, desperately thinking of a way to escape. The thought of who has captured her, and what they are going to do with her once they open up the sac; swirls frantically in her head, causing her breathing to quicken.

She mentally calms herself down as an idea comes to her on how to escape. She relaxes her body to the point where she becomes to heavy for her captor to keep going. He places her down on the ground and curses under his breath at the fact that she has probably fainted and is now dead weight. Her attacker opens up the bag and Phoenix falls out. He begins to poke at her but she does not move. He does it again and she still doesn't move. He curses once more and makes to sit down but before he does, Phoenix jumps up and punches him in the nose. The two of them fall to the floor and Phoenix rolls off of him and jumps into fighting stance. The man is out cold, sprawled out before her.

"Chaz." She says as she recognizes her ex-lover.

_**…I thought he was dead? The last time I saw him he was bleeding profusely from the wounds Hiei inflicted on him. How is he alive?**_ Phoenix thinks to herself frantically. _**…I have to get away from him before he comes to…**_ Phoenix starts to quietly back away from Chaz not trying to wake him up. He begins to stir and she freezes, like a deer in headlights. She wants to move to run away from him but her legs are not working. He gets up slowly and turns and looks at her. Her eyes widen at the look in his eyes. His eyes are a dark green color and he is staring down at her lustfully. The hairs on the back of Phoenix's neck stands on end at the thought of what is coming next. She wants nothing more than to run away. But her body is petrified to the spot she is standing. She flinches as he reaches out to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Why do you flinch?" He asks pulling her into his chest.

"Don't you love me anymore Phoenix?" He says sniffing her hair. This makes her skin crawl.

"Do you remember my love? The times we had together? The love we shared? Oh how I have missed you my lovely. We were always good together Phoenix. We have had so many things come between us. So many people, so many fights, but they are gone now. Now beautiful it is just you and I." Chaz says wrapping his arms around the back of her neck. "We can finally be together without any interruptions." He growls lustfully rocking her from side to side.

Phoenix feels herself become nauseated and it took everything in her not to throw up all over him. The scent of him made her stomach turn.

"I love you Phoenix. I have always loved you. I crave you now my lovely. I want to be inside of you. I forgive you for all that you have done. I know you have missed me. I am sorry for becoming angry with you the last time we saw each other but I assure you this time I will make it up to you. Come with me my pet and let me show you how sorry I am." Chaz whispers in her hair. Tears start to fall down Phoenix's face and she pulls away from him angrily.

"You disgust me Chaz and I will never give into you again. You will not have me anymore as your relief. Get away from me you buto." Phoenix growls and spats in his face. He gives her a dangerous look that makes her heart freeze over.

"I understand." He sniffs her. "I smell his scent on you. You have given yourself to that fire demon! You were mine! You WHORE!" He snarls at her. "I will kill your for your infidelity!" He hisses disgustedly and then raises his hand to slap her but stops.

"But first I will have you!" He growls lunging at her.

She jumps away from him but he catches her by her shirt and throws her to the ground. In two quick moves he rips off her shirt and pants. He reaches for the drawstrings on his pants and unties them. Just as his organ bursts free, Phoenix is on her feet and running. Chaz takes off after her and is on her tail in an instant. Phoenix tries to run in and out of the trees to shake him but this doesn't work. He reaches out for her just as she jumps out of his grasp.

She is panting so hard and her legs are aching so bad that she can't even think, of anything else but getting away from him and this pushes her to run faster. She hears him scream her name and it echoes in her head sending chills up her spine. Fear sets in her stomach as he begins to gain on her. She begins to cry uncontrollably as Chaz taunts her. His voice echoing behind her seemingly surrounding her; screaming at her the punishments he will bestow on her once he catches her. She looks for somewhere to hide but everything is a blur to her because she is running so fast. She wants to scream for help but her voice has left her. Her sides are beginning to burn but she refuses to stop. _**…Where the hell am I?**_ She thinks to herself but she does not stop running to find out.

She runs on for about five miles when she slams into someone; the two of them fall to the ground and roll several feet before they come to a stop. Phoenix jumps on her feet to take off again but her arm is yanked back. She starts to pull away as hard as she can but the persons grip on her does not let up. She hears Chaz's voice ring out in the air. Her whole body goes rigid and in desperation, she bites down on the person's hand that has her without even looking at them. The person yelps in pain and lets her go. Phoenix gets about a mile away from the one who grabbed her and Chaz's voice. She begins to slow down because she no longer hears Chaz's torturous screams. She comes to a jog and then stops under a tree. She has her hand on her chest willing her pounding heart to calm down. Just as her breathing returns to normal, someone jumps down on her from the tree and pins her to the ground. Phoenix lets out an earsplitting scream and tries desperately to get away from her captor.

"Phoenix!" Hiei's voice pierces through her screams. Her head snaps in his direction and she focuses on him through tearful eyes. She wails with relief and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh Hiei. It is you." She whimpers and buries her head into his neck. Hiei holds her close to him and absentmindedly begins to rub her back.

_**…What the hell is the matter with her? She is shaking like a leaf....**_ Hiei looks back in the direction they just came from. _**…Who or what is she running from? She is in hysterics. The look on her face when she realized it was me is unnerving. **_Hiei thinks to himself looking down at the quivering youkai.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiei asks.

"Chaz-he-tried." She says between sobs.

"PHOENIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" Chaz roars. Phoenix screams out in horror and clutches onto Hiei for dear life.

"We have to go! Now! He is coming! Please! We need to go!" She pleads terror-stricken.

Hiei looks at her perplexed. _**…Why is she so afraid of him? Why is she so worried about us leaving? Fuck that. I am going to kill him.**_ He thinks furious at the fact that Chaz is responsible for her hysterics.

"No! I'll finish him off once and for all!" Hiei hisses protectively. He lets go of her and turns to walk away from her but she just grips onto his shirt.

"No. Please Hiei don't leave me! You won't be able to kill him! He-is-not-" She begs between sobs but she is cut off by another one of Chaz's piercing screams.

Phoenix scrambles out of Hiei's arms like a cat and takes off again.  
Hiei chases after her and scoops her up into his arms. He jumps from tree to tree away from Chaz's nerve-racking screams. Phoenix begins to feel nauseous. She holds her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up and closes her eyes. She leans into Hiei's chest and after what seems like an eternity, Hiei finally comes to a stop. Phoenix instinctively jumps from Hiei's arms and lunges for the mouth of a cave that they are in.

"No! He will find me here! I can't stay here! We have to go!" Phoenix blubbers. Hiei blocks her path.

"No Phoenix he won't find you here trust me you are safe." Hiei says leading her back into the belly of the cave.

"Sit down Phoenix and calm down. What happened to you? What happened to your clothes?" Hiei says looking her up and down for the first time.

Phoenix looks down at herself and begins to shiver. She wraps her arms around herself and slinks to the floor and cries. She begins to shake back and forth. Hiei comes over to her and places his cape around her. He sits next to her and watches her curiously as she whimpers some inaudible words. "Phoenix?" He says but she does not look at him. She just rocks back and forth in response to his calls and continues mumbling something.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips and he leans against the wall and looks to the ceiling of the cave annoyed at the fact that she will not answer him. He says nothing more to her and begins to gather some twigs to starts a fire. He keeps an eye on her while she calms herself down. Once he sees that she is a little calmer, he returns to his seat next to her and places his arms around her. He pulls her into his lap.

"What happened to you?" He asks. Phoenix turns to him with tear-stained eyes and buries her face into his chest.

"Oh Hiei he almost got me! He almost got me again!" She wails into his chest. Hiei runs his fingers through her hair.

"Almost doesn't count Nixie. You are safe now. Tell me what happened to you?" Hiei asks.

"I went for a walk because I needed to think about some things well I got lost in my thoughts; and before I realized what was happening, I was captured. Once I got myself out of the bag and seen Chaz I tried to get away from him but I couldn't move and." Phoenix starts but she stops and pulls away from Hiei shamefully.

"And what?" Hiei says perplexed by her unusual behavior.

"And when I looked into his eyes I seen that he was in heat and he held me in his arms and started telling me how much he loved me and wanted nothing more than to be with me again. I wouldn't give into him and he got angry!" She cries. "Then he threw me to the ground and said he was going to have his way with me and kill me! And when he took down his pants I took off running." She finishes and breaks out into a fresh set of tears.

Hiei quietly watches Phoenix cry and says nothing. He doesn't fully believe her story so he begins to read her thoughts. He finds that Chaz had found out about him and her and that was the reason he had become so angry and was going to kill her.

"Why did you leave that part out onna?" Hiei asks darkly.

"What part?" Perplexed by the unusual question he has just asked her.

"The part that he found out about you and I and that is when he became really pissed off." Hiei answers her simply. Phoenix eyes widen in response.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD HIEI!" She protests but he only smiles at her cheekily in response.

"Answer me. Why didn't you tell me that little detail?" Hiei speculates. Phoenix shies away from his eyes once again.

"Because you don't need to know that little detail! And stop calling me ONNA! I HAVE A NAME!" She yells at him and then turns away. Hiei's cheeky smile spreads wider across his face and he grabs her by her shoulder and turns her around so that she is facing him. She refuses to meet his eyes and stubbornly stares at the ground. He places his hand on her chin and raises her face so her eyes meet his. She looks away from him, avoiding his intense gaze and without warning he presses his lips softly against hers.


	10. Blood Tears Ch 10: Hiei's Betrayal

Surprised by the kiss Phoenix jumps.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phoenix asks in a shaky tone.

"You know what I'm doing Nixie." Hiei says in response and kisses Phoenix again.

Phoenix pulls away from him again.

"Stop Hiei. We need to talk." Phoenix says turning away from him.

"About what?" Hiei asks a little more defensively than he would have liked. He leans back against the wall of the cave and crosses his arms defensively.

"I've noticed some things." Phoenix answers simply.

…_**I knew this was coming…**_ Hiei thinks to himself grudgingly. _**…Hn…**_ "What things?" Hiei retaliates.

"What is going on between you and Asiya?" She asks. "I've noticed that whenever she is around you are distant and moody. What's up with that?" She asks.

Hiei rolls his eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about." He answers her dissmisively and begins to kiss her a little more roughly. Phoenix lets out a small moan in response.

"Please Hiei stop. What about Asiya?" Phoenix whimpers into his lips.

"We aren't together remember? So what is the problem?" Hiei whispers back into her lips.

He presses his lips against hers once more. His tongue dances around her pouty lips begging for entry. She opens her mouth granting his tongue passage. Their tongues twirl together in a dance. A lustful groan vibrates in Phoenix's throat but despite how good Hiei's lips feel; she pulls away from him again. He leans in to claim her lips once more but she places her hands on his chest to stop him.

"I can't do this Hiei. All I keep thinking about is Asiya." Phoenix says getting up and wrapping his cape around her.

Hiei grabs Phoenix's hand and pulls her into another passionate kiss. A moan purrs in Phoenix's throat and she presses her body into his. Hiei starts to move the cape from her body exposing her. "I don't want to talk about her anymore. She is no threat to you and I only have eyes for you." He whispers huskily into her ear. Phoenix shivers as a draft caresses her exposed skin.

Hiei grazes his fingers in between her thighs causing Phoenix to tremble at his touch. Hiei lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist. She can feel him rise inside of his pants, and instinctively begins to grind the top of his shaft. He groans lustfully and pushes his lips hungrily against hers. She bites his bottom lip. A lustful growl vibrates in his throat in response to her gesture. With one hand he lifts her up and pulls his pants down far enough to expose his organ and without warning, thrusts himself inside of her. Phoenix cries out as he plunges himself into her. The two of them push and pull at each other with a hunger for each other that seems to only be satisfied when they are connected like this. Phoenix digs her nails into his shoulders as the pressure of an orgasm builds up inside of her. Her body convulses as she climaxes over and over again. She is breathing raggedly as she matches his rhythm pump by pump. Her voice has grown hoarse from her screams of pleasure. His grunts become louder and louder as he is coming close to his own climax. In moments his seed explodes inside of her leaving the two them panting heavily.

Hiei lifts Phoenix off of him and lays her down next to him. Phoenix wraps his cape around her and cuddles up to Hiei. He places his arms around her protectively and pulls her close to him. She begins to purr and this causes him to chuckle.

"It was that good huh?" He says playfully.

Phoenix pulls out of his arms and turns away from him embarrassed at the fact that she let it be known.

"And I thought I had a big ego." She says. Hiei wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him.

"Don't shy away from your feelings. Go ahead and let it be known." Hiei whispers in her hair.

"Look at me Phoenix." Hiei whispers again.

Phoenix doesn't turn around.

"Come on you know you want to turn around." Hiei pushes. Phoenix chuckles despite herself and obliges. She turns to face him.

"There are you happy now?" She asks.

"Yup." Hiei answers and then lays on his back with one of his hands behind his head and the other wrapped around Phoenix. Phoenix lays on his chest and begins to tickle his belly.

"Mmm." Hiei groans and this causes Phoenix to chuckle silently.

"You think that is funny huh?" Hiei says.

Phoenix nods her head and Hiei begins to tickle her. She falls out laughing when he suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asks.

"Nothing." Hiei answers and begins to rub her arm.

"You still love her don't you Hiei?" Phoenix asks.

Hiei doesn't answer her. Phoenix's eyes darken.

"By your silence I'd say you do." Phoenix says and then turns away from Hiei.

Hiei looks at Phoenix's back and turns on his side and grabs her by her waist, pulling her to him. She grabs his arms and tries to take them off of her waist but she can't.

"Hiei let me go. I am going to sleep." Phoenix says.

"No. I want to tell you something." Hiei starts. "I did love her Nixie but that was a long time ago. I have no intentions of getting back together with Asiya. She left of her own free will and lost the chance of us ever being together again." Hiei finishes.

Phoenix says nothing to him in response she just stares out of the opening of the cave. _**…Is he really telling me the truth?...**_ She speculates in her mind.

"Look at me Phoenix." Hiei says.

Tears start to form in her eyes but she quickly wipes them away as she turns to face Hiei. She looks into his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She asks.

Hiei nods his head in response and kisses Phoenix on her lips to reassure her. Phoenix lays her head on his shoulder and Hiei begins to play with her hair. In moments Phoenix is sleeping soundly. Hiei looks down at her and lets out a heavy sigh.

…_**Why would she ask me something like that? As if I would really tell her the truth...**_ Hiei groans inwardly. _**…Fuck! I can't help it I fuckin miss Asiya. She touched me in a way that no girl ever has. Even though she was such a righteous bitch and a fuckin head case, she really made me laugh. But her insecurity and jealousy was just to much to handle. I felt smothered with her. And if given the chance to be with her again could I really deny myself? I know I couldn't and the way she has been looking at me lately and acting around me; it is a hell of a turn on. And I was right. Phoenix has picked up on it. But I can't help my feelings for Asiya… **_Hiei sighs heavily. _**…And lately it is getting harder and harder to deny my feelings for her. But I know if I act on those feelings, I will loose Phoenix…She obviously seems bothered at the fact that her sister and I were together. She is probably not use to being second. She doesn't strike me as the type to play second best to anyone. But if she only knew how much better she is than her sister. Asiya is so insecure, jealous, and weak and Phoenix is completely opposite of her sister. She is confident, has a great sense of humor, has no insecurities what so ever, can kick ass; and is sexy as hell! Also I love her company. Every time I'm around her I feel happy. When she looks at me I feel a sense of peace within me. It is as if she knows what I'm thinking and feeling at every moment. I can be myself around her; I feel safe to. But then again Asiya and I have been through so much and I can't pretend that we don't have a past together and that I don't love her still. We were great together, however, Phoenix has captured my heart and my soul. She has this power over me that I can't shake. I find myself craving to be near her. For her to just look at me with those haunting eyes. I constantly want her attention on me and when I'm standing next to her I find myself thinking of ways to get her alone. But I can't deny the feelings I still have for Asiya. I'm not ready to let her go… **_Hiei grunts in frustration. _**…Damn how can I choose between the two of them? It is nearly impossible! And the reason it is so impossible to choose is because the two of them together is the perfect girl. Why can't I just have both of them? They are sisters. Sisters are suppose to share right?..**_ A frustrated rumble echoes in Hiei's throat. _**…You know what fuck it! I am going to have them both. What the hell am I stressing for anyway? They are girls and it is useless to stress over them. They are merely here to entertain me. They are worth nothing…**_ Hiei sighs heavily once more. _**…What the hell am I talking about? Asiya and Phoenix are not ordinary women. If either of them were to catch me then...**_ Hiei grunts knowingly. _**..It is dangerous but lets see how long I can get away with it…**_ Hiei thinks to himself. He kisses Phoenix on her cheek softly and falls asleep.

A few hours later, Phoenix opens her eyes and sees nothing but darkness. She lifts her hands up but they feel heavy, as if they are tied down. She looks down at her hands and sees that she is in handcuffs!

Her eyes widen in fear. _**…WHAT THE FUCK!?...**_ she quickly takes in her surroundings. Her heart drops in her stomach as she realizes that she is in Takeshi's study.

…_**Oh fuck….**_ He found me. She thinks to herself aghast. Fear begins to build in her chest but she pushes it down. _**…Don't loose your head Phoenix! If you panic you won't be able to escape. Now come on pull yourself together and break these cuffs. She commands herself….**_ Fear starts to creep into her chest at the thought of Takeshi walking in at any moment but she forces it down. She pulls her wrists apart a few times preparing herself to snap the chain in half. She place her wrists together once last time and prepares to pull them apart with enough force to snap them when the door to the room clicks open causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Hello my lovely." Chaz's voice purrs as he walks into the room.

Phoenix's eyes widen in terror as she watches her ex-lover enter into the room completely and shut the door behind him. He stands in front of the door with a maniacal smirk on his face. Phoenix can hear her heart thunder in her chest; it is pounding so hard that it is making her ribs ache. She absentmindedly begins to pull at the cuffs where they are attached as Chaz walks near her. Her attempts become more desperate as he comes closer to her. Tears begin to stream down her face and a paralyzing fear begins to grasp at her heart. Chaz reaches for her and she screams out.

"What's wrong?" Hiei exclaims.

Surprised by her own scream and Hiei's voice she looks around and sees that she is still in the cave with Hiei. She places her hand on her forehead and sighs in relief.

"It was just a dream." She says more to herself than him. She places her hand over her heart as the fear she felt leaves her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up I was having a nightmare again. I'm okay now." She sighs and lays back down.

He lays down next to her and she wraps her arms around him, he pulls her into him in response. Just as the two of them fall into a deep sleep, Phoenix whispers.

"I love you Hiei." Hiei's eyes snap open. …_**Did she just say that she loved me?..**_ He thinks to himself.

He wants nothing more than to sit up and ask her if she said what he thought she said but he does not. He just lays next to Phoenix in deep thought.

Before he knows it, the birds are chirping outside and the sun is starting to rise. He can feel Phoenix stirring next to him and he kisses her lips to wake her up fully.

"Good morning." He says.

"Hi." She says in response.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asks.

"Um hmm." She answers.

"Good now get up we have to get back before anyone notices that we are gone." Hiei says.

"Alright." Phoenix says and gets up.

Hiei lifts her up and takes off out of the cave with her. About an hour later Hiei and Phoenix are at the front door of the mansion, it is still early morning. Hiei and Phoenix walk in quietly and head up the stairs. Phoenix hands Hiei his cape in the middle of the hallway. They give each other one last kiss and then disappear into their rooms. No more than 30 minutes later, Phoenix hears the house come to life. She takes a quick shower and dresses quickly and then heads downstairs. As Phoenix is descending the stairs, she turns to look at the two people sitting on the couch; her heart skips a beat when she sees Hiei and Asiya talking on the couch alone.

She turns her face away from them. Her mind starts to reel a thousand miles a minute on what the two of them could be talking about. Tears start to well in her eyes but she shakes her head to stop the tears from forming. _**…Stop it Phoenix it is not what you think. Despite their past together they are still friends. He told you he was not getting back with her. Don't overreact….**_ She reassures herself. But despite her reassurance to herself, her face turns red and she looks at them trying to act like she is okay. Her head begins to spin as her worst fear materializes before her. She feels like she is going to vomit. The contents in her stomach threaten to come up when she hears Hiei and Asiya whispering to each other about hooking up later on tonight. Tears begin to swell like whirlpools in her eyes. A wave of dizziness consumes her and she grabs onto the railing to prevent herself from falling down the stairs. _**…He told me he had no intentions of getting back together with her. He lied to me. He is just like the rest of them..**_ She thinks to herself, trying to push back the tears that are threatening to fall down her cheek.

She continues descending the stairs with her hand firmly on the bannister, as if her life depended on it. Phoenix doesn't notice Kurama standing in front of the window her and Hiei always sit at. He is watching her intently, as if he is helping her walk down the stairs with his mind. Once she takes the last step he turns and glares at his friend.

…_**That son-of-a-bitch! He just couldn't let Asiya go! And on top of that he wants Phoenix as well! Fuck that! Who in the hell does he think he is?**_ _**I can't believe the audacity he has to do it so openly. Did he think she wasn't going to walk in on this?...**_ Kurama shifts his eyes to Phoenix.

…_**Look at her. She looks so devastated…**_ an inaudible growl vibrates from Kurama's throat. _**…Fuck him! I am going to take away the pain he has caused her. I will never allow him to hurt her like this again… **_Kurama makes his way to her and reaches for her hand but she does not notice his gesture. Her eyes are locked on Asiya and Hiei. His heart breaks for her as her tears threaten to pour over the bottom of her eyelids. He reaches for her face and she turns her attention to him. A few tears drop down her face. Kurama wipes her tears with his thumb.

"I know it hurts. I know you are in a lot of pain but everything will be okay." He says to her.

Phoenix does not say anything in response to Kurama, she just takes his hand and squeezes it lightly, as if to show him how relieved she is that he is here. An artful smirk spreads across his face and he squeezes her hand gently back. Kurama slowly maneuvers her behind the couch, catching Hiei's attention. He jumps slightly at sight of Phoenix. But she does not look at him. She is leaning against Kurama's chest as he continues to lead her out of the room. Hiei can see the tears streaming down her face. He looks into the face of his best friend and a victorious smirk spreads across his face. Hiei's eyes flash at Kurama dangerously in response. Kurama's smirk widens just as him and Phoenix walk out of the house. Hiei's knuckles turn white at the sound of the door clicking shut. Hiei's body begins to slightly tremble with rage to the point where he mentally has to calm himself down.

…_**Damn him. That fucking kitsune! He knows better than to fuck with what is mine!...**_ Hiei thinks to himself angrily. He gets up abruptly from the couch, leaving Asiya with a perplexed look on her face. Without saying a word to her he walks toward his room and slams his door.

…_**Was it something I said?...**_ Asiya thinks to herself, perplexed by his abrupt exit. She looks up the stairs after him and wants to go to him but thinks twice about it and doesn't. She gets up from the couch and walks out of the house to go look for Phoenix.

Kurama leads Phoenix to his car and lets her in. As soon as he shuts the door, a fresh set of tears stream down her face. Kurama gets in the driver seat and starts the car up. He doesn't say a word to Phoenix he just drives off. His anger builds in him more and more at his friend as her sobs become more and more heart wrenching. A few miles down the road, Kurama pulls up to a trail and quietly gets out of his car. He goes over to the passenger side and opens the door for Phoenix. He reaches his hand out to her and she takes it while wiping her tears.

"Where are we Kurama?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." He answers her pulling her out of the car. The two of them walk along the trail and stop in front of a waterfall. Phoenix gasps at the beauty of the waterfall. Kurama continues to lead her near the waterfall to a blanket set up in front of the waterfall. He sits her on the blanket and joins her as soon as she is comfortable. He turns to Phoenix holding her hand in his, staring down at it as if in deep thought.

…_**What the hell is he doing? What is he thinking about?...**_ Phoenix thinks to herself. She opens her mouth to say something but Kurama looks up at her and cuts her off.

"I know that there has been something going on between you and Hiei for awhile now." Kurama says. Phoenix's voice dies in her throat. _**..Were we that obvious?...**_ She thinks to herself.

"How d-"

"And whatever it was I don't care." Kurama cuts her off again.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks.

Kurama leans in very close to her, "He doesn't deserve you." he says.

"And how do you know what he deserves?" Phoenix asks.

"Because I deserve you." Kurama says and then presses his lips into hers.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Asiya walk into Koenma's office.

"Where is Kurama and Phoenix?" Koenma speculates looking up from his stack of papers.

Hiei's eyes darken at Koenma's question as everyone looks at one another puzzled by the absence of Phoenix and Kurama.

"I will go and look for them." Hiei grunts. Walking out of Koenma's office without a backward glance to anyone.


	11. Blood Tears Ch 11: Kurama's Feelings

…_**That damn kitsune. So she was the one he was asking me about that one night, five months ago. I should of known he was talking about her. How could I have missed it? What a clever bastard! That son-of-a-bitch has been waiting for the perfect opportunity and he got it! I'll hurt him if he touches her…**_ Hiei growls to himself and speeds up.

Phoenix jumps at the touch of Kurama's lips but he does not stop kissing her. Instead he pushes his lips into hers softly. Phoenix sits there stunned, not knowing what to do. Kurama nips her bottom lip alluringly, as if trying to persuade her to kiss him back. She bends to his will and just as she wraps her arms around his neck, Kurama stops abruptly and turns away from her. Phoenix looks at his back in confusion. _**…Why did he stop**_?... She asks herself.

"What can I do for you Hiei?" Kurama asks just as Hiei walks into the clearing looking as if he is ready to murder someone.

Phoenix's eyes widen. _**…Hiei….**_ She thinks to herself and looks around Kurama. She gasps at the look on Hiei's face. _**…What the hell is the matter with him? Why is he so angry? I've never seen him so mad…**_ She looks up at Kurama as if to get an explanation from him but bites her lip to stop herself from gasping at the look on his face.…_**Kurama too? What the hell is going on? Are they fighting because of me? They look ready to kill one another…  
**_

"Hiei what is wrong?" She asks stepping from behind Kurama.

"What are you doing out here with him?" Hiei spits at her. Phoenix's eyes widen despite herself because Hiei looks ready to kill her. She swallows the knot forming in her throat.

"It is really not your concern why I'm out here with him now is it." Phoenix counters viciously. _**…It is because of me…**_ Phoenix thinks to herself.

In the blink of an eye a series of events happen. Hiei goes for Phoenix's throat and before she could protect herself Kurama has her behind him and his hand latched onto Hiei's throat. _**…What the fuck do you think you are doing?...**_ Hiei asks Kurama telephathically. An arduous smirk spreads across Kurama's face in response.  
_**…What do you mean what am I doing? I have done nothing yet...**_ Kurama answers.  
_**…Let me go fox. You would kill your best friend for a female? … **_Hiei challenges._**  
…For her I would do anything and kill anyone. **__**What about you fire boy? Why do you look as if you are ready to kill me? You would kill your best friend for a female? She seems to have the same affect on you that she has on me.… **_Kurama counters.  
Hiei's eyes darken._** …You can't have her she belongs to me… **_ Hiei growls in Kurama's mind.  
…_**Belongs to you? But I thought you said there was nothing going on between the two of you?...**_ Kurama answers back, his arduous smirk spreads across his face to a malicious grin. _**…Besides wasn't it you who said I should make my move those many months ago and who cares what anyone else thinks?...**_ Kurama adds in.  
…_**You bastard if I would have known it was Phoenix you were talking about I would of...  
**_…_**You would of what Hiei?...**_ Kurama hisses back. _**…Made her yours? Come on now I highly doubt that. You would of hooked up with Asiya like you did and kept Phoenix as well like you are trying to do now. And then pray that the two sisters would not find out about each other…  
**_…_**Fuck you fox!….**_ Hiei counters. Kurama's eyes flash at Hiei.  
_**…Such harsh words fire boy. But I really do have to give it to you though, to try and play two women such as Phoenix and Asiya that is a bit ballsy don't you think? I didn't think you had it in you... **_Kurama provokes.  
…_**BASTARD! I will allow you to stay with her but if you fuck her I'll kill you...**_ Hiei growls threateningly in Kurama's mind.  
…_**Kill me? I would love to see you try…**_ Kurama growls vicisously in Hiei's mind. Hiei's jaw clenches in response to Kurama's words.

"Let him go Kurama." Phoenix commands. He does as she commands and pushes Hiei away from him in disgust.

"If you ever try to touch her like that again fireboy I will kill you." Kurama spits at him.

"Koenma is waiting for us come on." Hiei grunts and then turns on his heel and walks away from Kurama and Phoenix without a backward glance at them.

"Come on Phoenix lets go." Kurama says sternly. He turns to Phoenix and grabs her hand.

…_**Whoa that was fucking intense. Kurama looked as if he was ready to kill him. And Hiei looked as if he would've killed us both..**_ Phoenix snorts at the thought of Hiei's reaction toward the sight of her and Kurama together dismissively. _**…Hn what the fuck is his problem? How dare he be upset with me when he is meeting with Asiya tonight. What nerve! That bastard!..**_ Phoenix thinks to herself.

"Kurama?" Phoenix calls out. But he does not answer her.

…_**That muther-fucker has some nerve calling Phoenix his. She no longer belongs to him. She is mine now. He threw her away for Asiya and I am the one who deserves her not him. Kill me? He thinks he is going to kill me? What a joke! I will do what I please with her and he can't do a damn thing about it. She is mine now and she will stay mine! I'll never let him have her again!…**_ Kurama thinks to himself. He absentmindedly grips down on Phoenix's wrist. She yelps out and he turns to her.

"Oh I'm sorry." He quickly says.

"Are you okay Kurama?" She asks pulling her wrist from him.

"Fine. Come on Koenma is waiting for us." Kurama says and drags her on.

"Kurama." Phoenix calls out to him after a few more feet.

"Huh?" He answers her.

"Thank you." She says.

He turns to her and smiles warmly at her. "Any time." He answers and the two of them walk on in silence. Hiei, Kurama, and Phoenix walk into Koenma's office and see everyone sitting around the room. As soon as the three of them settle in Koenma begins to speak.

"I have received an anonymous tip of where Chaz is hiding."

At the sound of Chaz's name, Phoenix starts to feel sick to her stomach. Her mind starts swirling with the thought of almost being caught the day before and how frightened she was. An inward smile forms inside of her as she remembers how Hiei saved her but then her smile fades and is replaced by tears welling in her eyes as she hears the conversation between Hiei and Asiya play back in her head. **'I have no intentions of hooking up with Asiya again'** Hiei's voice echoes in her mind once more. _**…He lied to me. He fucking lied to me…**_ Phoenix's eye darken. _**…I will kill him for lying to me….  
**_

"Are you okay Phoenix?" Koenma asks noticing her odd behavior.

"Huh? Yea fine." She says quickly swallowing her anger. He looks at her fastidiously in response but continues.

"As I was saying, Chaz, Sumeria, & Kano are at Phoenix's old house. I want you all to go and arrest them." Koenma orders.

"What about Rai and Mina?" Kuwabara asks.

"I don't know if they are there but if they are, I have no need for them. You can let them go or kill them it doesn't matter to me." Koenma counters dismissively.

Phoenix feels as if she has been struck by Koenma and teeters back. Kurama catches her by taking a step forward. He wraps his hands around her waist to hold her up.

"Are you sure you are okay Phoenix?" Koenma asks reaching out for her. Phoenix averts her eyes to the ground and a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"You can stay behind if you are not ready to face any of them." Koenma says. Phoenix's face darkens. She reaches up to wipe her eyes.

"No I can't do that Koenma. I have to face them sometime. I want to go." She says somberly. Asiya is also watching Phoenix with great worry on her face. Phoenix can feel her sister looking at her but she keep her eyes on Koenma. She is furious with her sister for Hiei.

"I think Phoenix should stay here." Asiya says. Phoenix turns on her and is about to launch herself at her sister but she feels Kurama's arms tighten around her waist. She growls angrily at his gesture.

"No I will not stay here. I am going." She barks.

"But it is dangerous baby sister. You are not in the right state of mind. You look as if just the slightest touch will knock you over." Asiya counters slightly taken aback. Phoenix crosses her arms defensively across her chest and meets her sister's eyes.

"Don't think you are protecting me by telling Koenma to keep me behind because you feel it will be to hard for me to face my family. Playing the big sister roll now Asiya? Don't get me wrong I am very flattered that you are worried about me but you need to remember that I have been taking care of myself long before you came around. Although it will be hard for me to face them, that will not stop the fact that I have a job to do. I am not weak and I can face my enemies even if they are the only people I have ever loved in this world. I am going to go with all of you. Besides you said it yourself if we are going to kill our mother or even try to bring her back into the spirit world we need to be together to do it right? So do not worry yourself with my feelings. My feelings are for me to deal with not you." Phoenix counters a little colder than she would have liked.

"But Phoenix I am really worried about you. Are you sure you can do this?" Asiya asks genuinely.

"Positive." Phoenix retorts and then turns her attention to Koenma.

"Koenma I'm sure Yusuke will notify you when the job is done. Now if you will excuse me I wish to get into something less restrictive than what I'm wearing now. After all I am going into battle. May I be excused Koenma-Sama?" Phoenix says cutting off her sister who was just about to responds to her. He nods his head yes and Phoenix excuses herself from his office. She walks into the mansion and heads straight upstairs to her room. She goes into her closet and puts on some black fighter pants with a black tank top. She begins to redo her braids when someone knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" Phoenix calls out.

"Asiya." The person answers on the other side of the door. A heavy sigh escapes Phoenix's throat because she really doesn't want to speak with her sister right now or even be in her presence.

"What do you want?" She calls out annoyed.

"Open the door." Asiya calls out just as annoyed.

"Hold on I'm changing." Phoenix calls back. A few moments pass and Phoenix is done braiding her hair. She walks over to her bedroom door and opens the door for Asiya.

"Yea?" She asks.

"Are you okay?" Asiya asks walking past Phoenix and sitting on her bed.

"I'm fine why?" Phoenix asks rolling her eyes and shutting her bedroom door.

"I don't know it seems like you are mad at me about something. Are you mad at me Phoes?" Asiya asks. Phoenix shutters at the pet name her sister had just called her.

"First of all do not ever call me Phoes again. Got it." Phoenix barks.

"Why not?" Asiya asks taken aback but Phoenix's brusque answer.

"Because that is what mom calls me." Phoenix answers.

"Oh got it." Asiya says genuinely. Phoenix's face darkens.

"What's up with you and Hiei?" Phoenix challenges. Asiya averts her eyes to the ground. Phoenix crosses her arms defensively in response to her gesture. "Are you going to answer me?" Asiya sighs heavily in response.

"Nix I want Hiei back." She answers her, unable to look in her eyes. Phoenix's eyes darken.

"And why do you think I would object to that?" Phoenix counters.

"Oh come on now Nix I know about you two. Everyone does. Do you have feelings for him or are you just using him?" Asiya answers.

"Hn do what you like I can care less. Now if you don't mind I need a few moments to myself. Hiei is the least of my worries right now. I lay no claim to him and you can have him. I am still dealing with a lot more heavy shit than you and Hiei. This whole situation is really hard on me and I am really trying not to let my emotions get the best of me in this situation." Phoenix says.

"I understand." Asiya says and walks out of Phoenix's room.

A few moments pass after Asiya leaves her room when someone knocks on her door. She sighs heavily and opens it up.

"Kurama?" Phoenix says floored it is him at her door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks quietly.

"Uh sure." Phoenix says letting him into her room. She shuts her door behind him quietly.

"What's up?" She asks looking into those emerald orbs.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asks concerned. Tears begin to well in Phoenix's eyes and she looks away from Kurama.

"What is with everyone today? I am fine." Phoenix says trying to hold her composure.

"You don't look fine Phoenix." Tears begin to well in Phoenix's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurama asks reaching for her.

"No." Phoenix answers recoiling from Kurama's hand. Kurama sighs heavily but does not give up. He walks toward her raising his arms as if he wants to embrace her in a hug.

"Don't Kurama." She warns recoiling further away from him.

Despite her warning, Kurama reaches for her. She ducks and quickly makes her way around him and rushes out of her bedroom door. She jets down the stairs and walks out of the house grunting a lets go to everyone else. A few feet from the house a portal appears and Phoenix jumps through it before anyone else. Once on the other side, Phoenix heads to her old home with a stone cold expression on her face and no reminisce of the conversations with her sister and Kurama on her mind.

_**This is it. Prepare yourself Phoenix. Do not loose face when you see them; they are your enemy now not your family.**_ Phoenix reassures herself.

The two sisters and the team creep up the block and stop in front of the house. Phoenix inhales deeply and then kicks the front door down and rushes in followed by her sister and the Urameshi Team. Phoenix sends a powerball attack at an unprepared Sumeria knocking her to the ground. Sumeria lies there stunned with her face in the ground. Phoenix walks toward her motionless mother as chaos explodes around her. Her hatred and rage for her mother begins to burn in her blood. As she nears Sumeria, slight apprehension begins to form in her heart. She pauses for a moment but curses herself for being scared. She begins to form a second powerball attacke for her mother when Sumeria suddenly grabs Phoenix by her wrist. The power sphere immediately disappears.

"Not fast enough!" Sumeria growls.

She twists Phoenix's wrist causing her to fall to her knees. Sumeria looks down at her with bloodshot eyes and opens her mouth to reveal her fangs. Despite her mind screaming for her to get away, Phoenix is paralyzed by Sumeria's hypnotic eyes. She wants to scream for Asiya or anyone to help her but her voice has left her. Just as Sumeria leans down to sink her teeth into Phoenix's neck, Hiei sinks his katana into Sumeria's shoulder. An earsplitting scream erupts out of Sumeria's throat. She reaches behind her and throws Hiei over her shoulder onto Phoenix, Kano comes out of no where and pushing Sumeria to the side. He pounces on Hiei and the two of them erupt into a fierce battle. Phoenix starts to slowly stand up but she is knocked back to the ground again by Chaz; he has his hands firmly wrapped around her throat. Asiya rips Chaz off of Phoenix and throws him away from her. He goes flying but lands on his feet. Without missing a beat, she lifts Phoenix to her feet.

"Run Phoenix there is a portal right outside the front door Koenma has guards waiting for us on the other side; we are no match for all of them. They will follow us so RUN!" Asiya whispers in Phoenix's ear hurriedly.

Asiya and Phoenix take off running and just as Asiya predicted, Sumeria, Kano, Chaz, Rai, & Mina take off after them; leaving the Urameshi Team with cheeky smirks spread across their faces. Yusuke and the others motion to each other to follow. Sumeria, Kano, Chaz, Mina, and Rai are ambushed by the palace guards and cuffed immediately. Sumeria tries to break her cuffs but she cannot because the cuffs they have used are blocking her powers. She screams in frustration and attempts to attack one of the guards but 10,000 volts run throughout her body. Phoenix looks down at her mother with great satisfaction on her face.

…_**Good job Koenma….**_ She thinks to herself.

Sumeria screams out in rage, demanding that the guards release her but they do not. "It is useless mother. They will not take those cuffs off any of you." Phoenix says with amusement in her voice. She looks at the others.

"Just so you all know, those cuffs are special cuffs. If you try to bite anyone, attack anyone, or break out of prison, 10,000 volts will run through your body. And each one of you know full well that your body can only withstand that large amount of voltage for so long." Phoenix says intelligibly.

"Take them away guards." Phoenix orders waving her hand dismissively at the guards.

"You TRAITOR! Don't underestimate us Phoes. We will get out of Koenma's grasp. And when we do darling your ass is MINE!" Sumeria screams at Phoenix. Despite her calm demanor, Phoenix feels her heart drop into her stomach and an impending doom begins to grow inside of her. She forces a cheeky smirk across her face.

"I shall look forward to that mother." She says crisply.

Sumeria opens her mouth to retaliate but the guards stick a needle in her neck and as soon as the needle is emptied into her neck, Sumeria is fast asleep. Chaz and the others begin to protest but suffer the same fate. Phoenix watches the guards and her unconscious family disappear toward the spirit prison. The feeling of impending doom disappears from her heart and is replaced by depression.

"We did it!" Kuwabara says. "Another job well done!" He adds and turns to slap 5 with Yusuke. Yusuke smirks cheekily.

"Was there any doubt in your mind that we couldn't do it?" He asks.

"Not in my mind. I knew that we would pull it off." Asiya says giggling.

Phoenix smiles weakly and turns her back on the others and walks off unnoticed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Asiya who were to busy applauding each other. Hiei and Kurama turn and watch Phoenix walk toward the mansion deeply concerned. Kurama walks after her pulling Hiei out of his thoughts. Hiei shifts his attention to his friend.

"Where do you think you are going fox?" Hiei hisses angrily.

Kurama stops in his track and turns to Hiei. "I am going to see if she is alright." He answers his friend tersely.

"Why? She doesn't seem to want to be around anyone right now. Isn't it obvious? Why do you think she walked away without a word to anyone? You shouldn't but in fox. Leave her alone." Hiei says in the same terse tone.

"I will not leave her alone, I'm worried about her." Kurama says looking away from Hiei and in the direction Phoenix disappeared in.

Hiei clenches his fist. "Since when did you give a fuck?" Hiei says caustically.

Kuramas eyes flash at him. "I have never explained myself before and I will not explain myself now." Kurama growls and walks away from Hiei.

Hiei places his hand on his katana hilt and starts to go after him but stops in his tracks when he feels a hand on his shoulder. His body tenses up at the persons touch.

"Hiei? Where are you going babe?" Asiya's voice rings out behind him. A feeling of disgust washes over him and he wants nothing more than to slap her hand away but he doesn't.

"No where what's up?" He asks turning to face her.

Phoenix walks into the mansion with a very heavy heart. Like whirlpools, tears start welling in her eyes. She slumps up the stairs pushing herself to make it to her room before she breaks down. Despite her best efforts, she makes it to the top of the stairs and falls to her knees, breaking into a fit of tears. _**How much more of this can I take?**_ She thinks to herself wiping her face. Tears are streaming down her face uncontrollably. She doesn't bother to make herself stop crying. She gathers her knees in her arms, embracing them as if they were going to suddenly detach themselves from her and run away; and places her head on her knees and begins to cry hysterically.

The front door clicks open and Phoenix looks at the door abruptly already knowing who it is on the other side. She scrambles to her feet and runs to her room, slamming the bedroom door behind her hurriedly. _**I don't want any of them to see me like this.**_ She thinks to herself. She leans against her bedroom door and slinks to the ground as her tears begin to fall down her face again. _**This is to much for me. I cannot finish what I have started this time.**_ Phoenix thinks to herself.  
_**Why do you cry for them Phoenix? They have brought you nothing but pain and misery and now they intend to kill you.**_ A serene voice rings out in Phoenix's head.  
_**Who are you?**_ Phoenix asks.  
_**I told you before Phoenix your friend. Now answer my question. Why do you cry for them?**_ The serene voice asks.  
_**I dont know I-  
**_

"Phoenix?" Kurama says knocking on her bedroom door, pulling Phoenix out of her conversation.

"What?" She answers.

"Can I come in?" Kurama asks.

"No not now. Please just leave me be." Phoenix implores.

_**Let him in Phoenix. All he wants to do is help.**_ The serene voice echoes in Phoenix's head.  
_**NO. Stop it! Stay out of my head whoever you are. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me and you can't help me! Please just go away!**_ Phoenix screams at the serene voice in her head.  
Kurama continues pounding on the door.  
_**I can't do that Phoenix. You need help. Quit pushing everyone one away. He will not stop until you open that door.**_ the serene voice echoes in her mind.

"Phoenix please let me in." He calls out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Phoenix screams back at Kurama and to the voice in her mind.

_**He will not stop pounding on your door until you answer it Phoenix.**_ The serene voice counters. Kurama's pounds become more and more determined. _**That is one man who has always been very determined in getting what he wants. And once he has his mind set on something he will stop at nothing to get it. So save yourself the embarrassment and open the door.**_ The serene voice adds with amusement in her voice.  
_**Shut up! You don't know anything! Stay out of my head! You don't know what you are talking about! Just leave me alone!**_ Phoenix demands placing her hands over her ears and getting up from the floor.

"Kurama please I just want to be left alone. I will come out later! Stop pounding on my door." Phoenix yells.

The knocking ceases and Phoenix hears Kurama walk down the hall. Phoenix sighs in relief. "Thank god." She says out loud.

Phoenix drops down on her bed and sinks into it. She lets out a long sigh and shuts her eyes.

…_**At last some peace and quiet….**_ She thinks to herself and slips into her dreams.

TWO DAYS LATER

Phoenix turns off the water in her shower angrily once she is finished rinsing off her body and grabs her towel. She wraps herself in it and snorts at the person pounding on the door.

"Damn them. They have been at it for two days. Why can't they all just leave me alone!" Phoenix grumbles. She quickly dresses and wraps the towel around her head.

"Who is it?" She barks. No one answers her on the other side. She looks at the door curiously and calls out to the person again.

"Who is it!" Silence. She snorts at the door and dresses into her favorite sweat outfit. _**…If they think that they can bait me so easily by not answering, they are sorely mistaken..**_ Phoenix thinks to herself grudgingly. After several minutes pass Phoenix's curiousity starts to get the best of her and she walks to the door.

"Who is it?" She calls out one last time.

Silence. She grabs the knob, unlocks it, and opens it up. Once she sees the person on the other side she attempts to slam the door on them but they place their hand on the door to stop her from slamming it shut.

"No Phoenix, you will not get rid of me that easily." Kurama's voice rings out with conviction.

He pushes his way into her room, effortlessly moving her to the side and shuts the door behind him. Phoenix looks at him stunned by his gesture.

_**What is with this guy? Who in the hell does he think he is?**_ She thinks to herself.

Phoenix opens her mouth to say something but he quickly places two fingers on her mouth to silence her.

"No I don't want to hear anything from you. You have been in here for two days and I am taking you out of this house for awhile." Kurama states with finality.

Phoenix's eyes widen at his aggressiveness with her. She recoils away from Kurama as if he has stung her.

"The hell you ar-" But Kurama lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder and walks out of the room with her.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Kurama! PUT ME DOWN!" Phoenix screams pounding on his back.

Kurama ignores her and walks down the stairs and out the front door with her, leaving everyone in the house with a perplexed look on their faces. They look at each other befuddled and then burst into laughter.

"That was effective. He didn't even give her a chance to say no." Yusuke snickers.

"I know! Man is she going to be pissed once he puts her down." Asiya laughs.

"I beg to differ Asiya. Believe me Kurama is more than capable to handle Phoenix's temper." Kuwabara says.

"I hope you're right Kuwabara, because that may be the last time we ever see Kurama again." Asiya counters breaking out into a fit of laughter again.

"KURAMA PUT ME DOWN!" Phoenix howls but Kurama is ignoring her.

"DAMN YOU KURAMA! PUT ME DOWN!" Phoenix howls again, pounding on his back fiercely.

Kurama throws her to the ground on her butt hard and then crosses his arms over his chest ready for what is coming next.

"OUCH!" Phoenix yelps. In an instant she is up in Kurama's face.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME LIKE THAT! YOU MUST WANT TO DIE YOUNG! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF TO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME COME OUT ON MY OWN! I HAVE KILLED MEN FOR LESS! DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS YOU ARE DEALING WITH! IF I DIDNT LIKE YOU KURAMA I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix screams.

Phoenix takes a breath and opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Kurama pressing his lips into hers. She stands there stunned. Once he pulls away from her he looks into her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I care to much to see you lock yourself away from the world Phoenix. I know it must be hard what you are going through but locking yourself away is not going to make it any much easier." Kurama says genuinely.

"You know nothing of what I am going through." Phoenix says and turns her back on Kurama. He wraps his arms around her waist affectionately.

"No Phoenix I do not but the pain that radiates from you is unbearable to me. You try so hard to suppress your feelings but you cannot because they run deep. I know you're family has to do with a lot of your pain. But most of your pain is caused by Hiei and that is why you will not let me in. Phoenix I will never hurt you like he did please know that." Kurama says burying his face into her neck affectionately. A single tear escapes from her eye.

"What does Hiei have to do with any of this? I care nothing for him." Phoenix says tersely.

"You lie Phoenix I know you do." Kurama presses. Phoenix pulls out of his arms roughly.

"You are wrong. I feel nothing for Hiei I just used him because I was in heat." Phoenix says coarsely.

"Then why do you hesitate to give me a chance." Kurama counters.

"Because I-" But he interrupts her with a kiss again.

…_**Do not fight me Phoenix. All I want is to be with you…**_ Kurama's voice echoes in Phoenix's mind. _**…I will never hurt you Phoenix. I will never betray you. Please just trust in me….**_ Kurama implores. A couple of tears fall down her cheeks.

"I can't do that Kurama. I'm afraid." Phoenix says after she pulls out of the kiss. "I cannot bear the thought of being hurt again. I've had enough and I fear that if I suffer anymore heartache I will surely go insane." She appeals.

"I cannot take anymore pain do you understand that?" Phoenix beseeches looking into Kurama's beautiful emerald orbs.

He pushes his lips into hers once more and wraps her in his arms. Phoenix pushes against his chest to make him stop but he does not stop. His kiss becomes more willful, determined to let her know that she can trust him. He pulls away from her leaving her breathless. He wraps her face in his hand affectionately and glides his thumb across her lips.

"Don't you know that I love you." Kurama says to her. Phoenix's eyes widen. She looks down at his chest and more tears fall down her face.

"How can you say such a thing to me Kurama? I don't believe you. When I first came here you nearly killed me and now you are telling me you love me." Phoenix says utterly confused. Kurama lifts her chin to meet her eyes with his own.

"Phoenix I am sorry for what I did to you when you first came here, for what we all did to you. That day has haunted me since it happened. Please know that when I came and got you the next day and I seen what we all did to you, it killed me inside. I wanted nothing more than to wrap you in my arms and beg for your forgiveness but I would not allow myself to and I am truly sorry for that. But when I say I love you, I know it sounds crazy but I do. I really do." Kurama sighs.

"I have been watching you ever since you have been here and you are such a beautiful person. You have been through a lot Phoenix and you have suffered. And because you suffered, that is why you have done horrible things. But your suffering has not killed your spirit and that is what is so enticing to me. You are not a bad person Phoenix, you are just a pure soul that was dealt a bad card in this life. You are loyal and true to those who depend on you and you fight and live and even love with such passion that it is intoxicating to me. You have a magnatism about you that draws everyone to like you no matter what you do. You are full of life and live fearlessly. I can't help but be drawn to you. Since you have been here I have wanted nothing but your attention. I found myself craving to be in the same room with you, I would find reasons to be around you. I wanted you to look at me with those haunting eyes. When I lay down at night to sleep I couldn't help but feel the need to have you under me. You don't understand how hard it was for me when I realized that you and Hiei were seeing each other. I was jealous that he had your attention. Me jealous! Can you believe it? I have never been jealous. I would find myself plotting in my head how I was going to take you from him. I cursed myself for wanting my best friend's girl but I couldn't help it. I had to have you to myself. And the more I seen your feelings grow for him the more I wanted you because I couldn't bear the thought of you being his. I wanted to scream at you not to trust him but I would not allow myself to. Then Asiya came back and you can never know how overjoyed I was because I knew Hiei was going to take her back. And because he couldn't let her go, I saw my chance and I took it." Kurama cusps Phoenix's hands in his own. "Phoenix please give me a chance. I know Hiei hurt you. Let me show you what it is to be loved truly. Let me take the pain away that he has placed in you. I am sorry for ever hurting you before but I swear that I will never hurt you again." Kurama finishes.

Phoenix looked deeply into Kurama's eyes and she wanted to tell him yes but she couldn't. Something in her soul screamed at her not to trust him but the sincerity she saw in his emerald orbs and the love that radiated from him for her, made her nod her head yes. She loved him, she truly did. She loved him for seeing her pain and recognizing who she really is inside she couldn't deny that. She felt a sudden relief wash over her at the fact that someone after all these years truly loves her. She let her hands drop from Kurama's and wrapped her hands gently around his neck. She got up on her tip-toes and pulled him into a kiss. She pressed her lips into his with such passion it was as if she wanted to show him how much she appreciated his love. Kurama wrapped his arms around her back affectionately and pulled her body into his. He was happy she had accepted him and he wanted nothing more than to show her how happy he was but his communicator went off causing his body to tense up.


	12. Blood Tears Ch 12: Iris and Kyoko

"Dammit what timing." He grunts causing Phoenix to giggle.

"What Yusuke?" He says into his communicator.

"Where in the hell are you? Are you still with Phoenix?" Yusuke's voice rings out.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" Kurama asks aggravated.

"Oh did I interrupt something? You sound awfully pissed off." Yusuke jests.

"Shut up Yusuke get your mind out of the gutter. What is it that you want?" Kurama asks starting to loose his patience.

"Koenma wants us in his office. Just the guys. He said he has a mission for us to complete so come back." Yusuke answers.

"We'll be right there." Kurama says and closes his communicator.

"Come on lets go." Kurama says to Phoenix grabbing her hand and walking toward the mansion.

Kurama and Phoenix walk into the mansion arm in arm. Phoenix is radiating with happiness and everyone in the room takes notice. A knowing smirk spreads across Kuwabara and Yusuke's face. Asiya's eyes darken and she crosses her arms. Hiei walks out of the kitchen, and stops cold in his tracks at the sight of Phoenix and Kurama arm in arm. His face remains passive but his eyes widen. …_**That kitsune bastard!**_ … He thinks to himself squeezing the cup in his hand to the point where it shatters. Everyone's attention in the room gets pulled to him and in response to their questioning looks, Hiei turns his back to them and stomps back into the kitchen and out the back door. He slams the door behind him so hard that the whole house shakes. Everyone in the room stare after Hiei with puzzled looks on their faces except for Kurama, a cheeky smirk begins widening across his face.

…_**That's right fireboy she is mine now….**_ He thinks to himself.

Asiya gets up from the couch quietly and follows after Hiei.

"What the hell is the matter with him?" Yusuke and Phoenix blurt out at the same time. Yusuke turns and looks at Phoenix and Kurama and his face lights up.

"Oh yea you two. Since when?" Yusuke says pointing at Kurama and Phoenix amused.

Phoenix pulls her arm from Kurama. "Shut up detective it isn't what you think alright. It just so happens that Kurama actually cheered me up that's all." Phoenix says forgetting about Hiei's subtle outburst.

"Yea right whatever you say Phoenix." Yusuke replies. Phoenix opens her mouth to protest but Yusuke raises his hand to stop her.

"As long as you are out of your room, whatever Kurama did to cheer you up thank god. Now we can get down to business. While we are gone I want you to get ready cause when we come back, we are all going out. Make sure you call Botan and the rest of the girls and let them know the plans. I want you all ready by the time we come back." Phoenix nods her head yes and Yusuke and the others walk past Phoenix and out the front door.

"Hiei where are you going? What's wrong?" Asiya calls out to him. Hiei stops walking and turns to her.

"Nothing I am going to Koenma's office to see what he wants." Hiei answers her more coldly than he would have liked.

"What happened back there? Are you okay? What are you upset about?" Asiya asks genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. I will see you when I get back." Hiei says giving her a quick kiss on the lips; and then turns his back on her and walks off.

A few minutes later, the Urameshi Team walk into Koenma's office and surround his desk.

"What's up Koenma?" Yusuke asks.

"I want you to apprehend this woman. She is staying at this apartment complex in Ninjenkai." Koenma starts. He places a photo of an apartment building down in front of the detectives.

Next to the apartment building is a young girl of about 20 years of age with long black and red hair, large fierce red eyes, and tan colored skin; a boyish shaped body with black torn jeans and a skin tight red and black tank top. The woman is about 5'0 and in very good shape. She has a cocky smirk on her face, throwing a peace sign in the picture.

"Is that?" Yusuke asks looking back at Hiei. Hiei's eyes darken and he clenches his fist angrily.

"Iris." He hisses.

"I figured you all would remember her. Especially you Hiei." Koenma Says.

"Hell yea we remember her. Well I do. I remember it took all three of us to hold Asiya back from killing her and Hiei." Kuwabara snickers.

"Shut up moron!" Hiei growls at him.

"Whatever happened to her?" Yusuke interjects before Hiei and Kuwabara start to fight.

"Quite a lot. For the past 15 years or more, her and Kyoko-"

"Kyoko?" Yusuke interrupts. "You mean THE Kyoko? The one who helped Sumeria have Asiya's adopted family killed?"

"You remember her too huh?" Koenma sighs. "And you're right, she did help Sumeria kill her sister and her family."

"What? You mean to tell me that Asiya's adopted mother was Sumeria's sister?" Kurama says more to himself than anyone else. Koenma's eyes shift to Kurama.  
"Yes Kurama Sumeria had her own sister killed for the sake of the Devil's Eye and their master."

"Wow! You really can't blame Phoenix for acting the way she acts after being raised by that woman." Kuwabara says more to himself than anyone else. Koenma sighs heavily.

"And Kyoko? Shit, it Took all four of us to hold Asiya back from killing her after she killed Arani!" Yusuke states.

"I remember that. Now pay attention, for the past 15 years both Kyoko and Iris have been informants for Takeshi on spirit world spies. They got jobs in a top secret government agency in Ninjenkai that I had a long standing relationship with and found the files on all of my spies. Where they lived, who were, their families. Everything. How they got access or how they even knew where to look is still a mystery to us. All we could find out is that there was a mole in the agency who hid themselves well." Koenma sighs sadly. "I had my suspicions that it was Kyoko and Iris; and I even had a theory on who the mole was. But when I brought it to the attention of my father, I didn't have enough evidence to get permission from my father to investigate the agency further. I went to Kane and gave him an assignment to go deep undercover and get me intel on those two girls and the agency and he was successful." Koenma sighs again in rememberance of Kane. "He got me all the evidence I needed." Koenma's eyes darken. "Kane called me the very excited on the morning before his death and told me everything he got and I was impressed and shocked at the same time. So I told him to send it over but he refused to send it right then. He told me that he knew away to deliver Phoenix to me and hung up before I could tell him no." Koenma sighed heavily. "At around 9pm that night, a messenger brought me a package from Kane. I opened it and it was all the intel he gathered with a note saying he would bring me Phoenix in the morning. I tried to call him but I couldn't get a hold of him. At around midnight I received a call from Kane asking for back up and well you guys know the rest."

"Phoenix killed him." Yusuke whispers.

"Yes. Anyway I now have enough evidence to arrest both Iris and Kyoko. I want you to arrest Iris first and then go after Kyoko tonight. She will be at the Devil's Playground tonight. I understand that is where you guys were going to take the girls anyway right?" Koenma asks.

"Yea." Yusuke answers.

"Okay then go get Iris now and get Kyoko tonight. Notify me as soon as you guys are done. And do not tell Phoenix and Asiya what the mission is when you go tonight. I want Kyoko alive. And I know if Asiya finds out you guys will have no chance of bringing her back alive." Koenma finishes.

"Consider it done Koenma. See you later tonight." Yusuke says and walks out with the Urameshi Team following behind him.

Phoenix throws herself lazily on the couch and allows her body to sink into the soft cushions. …_**Awwww finally the whole house to myself. No one here but me. **_She thinks to sighs heavily and closes her eyes; before she knows it she is sound asleep. Phoenix feels herself spiraling into darkness as if on a slide. She comes to a halt in front of an old fashioned door. She looks at the door curiously and reaches for the knob when she feels herself being pulled out of her dream by a phone ringing. She scrambles to the phone on the coffee table and picks it up almost dropping it out of her hand.

"Hello." She says sleepily.

"Hey hun did I wake you?" Asiya's voice echoes on the receiver.

"Yea what is it." Phoenix asks.

"Start getting ready Hiei just called me and their mission is done. They will be at the house to pick us up in two hours." Asiya answers.

"Alright I will get ready after I call-" Phoenix starts.

"No need to hun I already told the girls they are almost finished so hurry up." Asiya cuts her off.

"Okay." Phoenix says and hangs up the phone. She gets up lazily and walks up to her room. She walks in her room shutting her bedroom door behind her and instead of getting in her shower she goes straight to her bed and passes out.

~2 HOURS LATER~

"Phoenix!" Asiya screams out banging on Phoenix's door for like the hundredth time. Phoenix's body goes rigid and she scrambles out of her bed and rushes to the door to open it.

"What! What is it!" She screams out panicked. An anime vein pops out of Asiya's head as she looks at her sister still in the clothes she was wearing earlier.

"I told you to get ready two hours ago!" She screams pushing Phoenix in her ribs back into her room. An anime vein pops out of Phoenix's forehead and she strikes her sister on the head.

"I thought we were under attack or something. Don't scare me like that!" She growls.

"I will be out in five minutes." She says and pushes Asiya back out of her room.

Five minutes later Phoenix emerges from her room wearing tight shiny black pants that have a crazy design down both sides, showing her skin; her hair is cascading down her back silkily and stops just above her behind. She is wearing a backless black halter top with a silver dragon design on the front of it and open toed shoes. She walks down the stairs and looks around at everyone who is dressed really nice. "Okay I'm ready lets go." Phoenix says. A few minutes later the six of them pull up at the entrance of a bar called the Devil's Playground. Phoenix eyes the guys suspiciously.

"Hey guys why did we come here?" Phoenix asks.

"Oh I forgot you probably know this place huh Phoenix?" Yusuke answers with a question.

"Um yea this is where I would come to lure most of my victims. And not only that but if you want to find any most wanted criminals, this would be the place to go-uh well it use to be the place to go before-"

"Before we cracked down on the scum in here and made this a more honorable place." Yusuke interrupts.

"Yea you said it. You guys took the life right out of this place." Phoenix mumbles.

"What was that?" Yusuke asks.

"Uh nothing nice pick." Phoenix says and then sighs heavily. …_**He didn't just pick this place randomly they are looking for someone here I know it. But I wonder who could it be?...**_ Phoenix thinks to herself.

Phoenix and Asiya are trailing behind. Phoenix stops at the bar while the rest of the group make their way to a booth near the bar. Kurama is the first to notice Phoenix is gone and begins to scan the bar for her. She pokes her head from the bar and waves at him. He smiles and then makes his way to her. He stands behind her and orders a drink while Phoenix is sipping the drink she has in her hand.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispers into her hair.

She smiles at him warmly and leans in for a kiss, he obliges. "Thanks." She says pulling away from him. She turns away from him and looks at the end of the bar and gasps when she is met with a murderous glare from Hiei. She looks down at her drink in shock. …_**What the fuck is wrong with him?...**_ She thinks to herself and looks back at the end of the bar to find that he is gone_**. …Did I just imagine that?... **_ She thinks to herself.

"Want to dance Phoenix." Kurama whispers to her pulling her out of her thoughts. She turns to him and smiles sweetly and he takes her hand and leads her to a dance floor. Two songs later Phoenix feels her wrist being grabbed and her body swings around to a black kitsune.

"Hey there beautiful how bout you give me a turn." He says to her.

Phoenix pulls her wrist away from him roughly. "Excuse you." She says and turns her back on him to look for Kurama. The kitsune growls and flips her around to face him.

"That wasn't very nice. How bout you make it up to me by coming to my place." He says squeezing her arm lightly. Phoenix pulls her arm away from the kitsune roughly.

"You must want to die young. Do you know who I am?" She growls.

Phoenix glares at the kitsune and her eyes start to become bloodshot. Before she has a chance to tell him who she is, Kurama has the demon by his throat and in the air. She looks at Kurama stunned.

"She is not going anywhere with you." He growls.

Phoenix's eyes widen as Kurama tosses the kitsune across the room. The demon slams into the wall and slinks to the floor. The music stops and everyone in the place stares at Kurama wide-eyed. The kitsune slowly raises to his feet, glaring at Kurama with a maniacal look in his eyes. He launches himself at Kurama but is stopped cold in his tracks by a pissed off Phoenix who has her hand tightly around his throat.

"You are wearing my patience pig. Leave us be." She growls at him.

The demon smiles at her and like lightning he removes her hand from his throat and leans in to kiss her but just as fast as him, she slaps him across his face, leaving scratches on his cheek. He growls at her and raises his hand to strike her but Kurama is in front of her in a flash. Like a cobra strike Kurama has his hand around the demons throat once again. Phoenix looks around Kurama glaring at the kitsune, furious that he had the audacity to touch her. The demon grabs Kurama's hand with his own and tries to remove it from his throat but to no avail. …_**Snap his neck….**_ Phoenix hisses to herself. She watches as the grip that Kurama has on the demon's throat tightens. The kitsune and Kurama begin a silent battle of wills as the kitsune tries to remove Kurama's hand from his throat. The demons eyes widen in terror as Kurama seemingly wins the battle.

"Yoko!" The demon says in a strangled voice. "B-B-But how? You are dead!"

Phoenix looks at the demon curiously_**. …Yoko? Why the hell is he calling Kurama Yoko? Who the hell is Yoko?...**_ Phoenix thinks to herself and looks over at Kurama. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. _**…Oh I see...**_ She thinks to herself. To her utter amazement his whole appearance has changed. Kurama has become unusually tall with fox ears, long silver hair, and golden eyes. Her eyes widen. _**…He looks like?...**_ Her eyes become larger in realization, as she stares at him. _**…He is him but how can this be?... **_In an instant, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are standing behind the demon. The three of them are staring intently at Yoko as if warning him to put him down without saying a word.

"Don't always believe what you hear." Yoko hisses. He shifts his eyes to the three detectives and then back at the demon.

"Leave here if you value your life." Yoko says coldly and then places the demon down and turns his back on him, grabbing Phoenix's wrist and walking away. He leads Phoenix to a private booth and they both take a seat across from each other. Phoenix is completely stunned by the sudden change in appearance of Kurama.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks her. She shakes her head yes dumbly, unable to find her voice. There is a long awkward silence before she speaks again.

"But how can that be? You died a long time ago. It was everywhere." She scarcely says, finding her voice again.

"Well I would be dead if I didn't escape into the womb of a woman who was caring a child. I merged with the child's soul and that is how I survived." Yoko says plainly.

"So the rumors are true?" Phoenix says more to herself than to Yoko. Phoenix opens her mouth to say something else but Yoko interrupts her.

"Later." He says and sits back.

"Later?" Phoenix asks confused.

"Your questions, I'll answer them later." Yoko says and then motions the waitress to come over. …_**Did he just read my mind?...**_ Phoenix thinks to herself.

Phoenix's eyes go over Yoko's upper body; her eyes searched his chest, arms, face, hair, she watched the movement of his lips and became enchanted. His demeanor amazed her, the way he flirted with the waitress, his confidence in knowing that he could get anything he wants; and how strong he is emanated from him. Time came to a standstill as she watched him intently. The tone of his voice vibrated through her but she didn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. She was mesmerized by him.

"Huh? What?" Phoenix asks utterly confused realizing Yoko is talking to her. Yoko smirks at her precariously.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks amused by her.

"Oh um I want the strongest drink you have." She says looking at the waitress. The waitress nods her head and walks away.

Phoenix shifts her eyes to the infamous Kitsune sitting across from her. He is staring off at the dance floor seemingly scanning the area to see who is there. She was astonished at the fact that the famous fox bandit that she has heard so much about through the years was sitting across from her her. The stories her parents told her about him begin to whirl in her mind. He suddenly looks at her and she turns her face away embarrassed at the fact that he caught her staring at him. Another precarious smirk spreads across Yoko's face.

"It is rather amusing that you are so fascinated by me." Yoko says. Phoenix blushes slightly not looking at him. Yoko chuckles at her behavior.

"I must say, that I am amazed that you have nothing to say to me. What happened to the smart mouth Phoenix that I have heard so much about? Did the Kitsune catch your tongue?" He jeers with a cheeky smirk on his face. Phoenix's eyes darken and her mouth drops open. In a second her face twists into an angry snarl and she growls.

"You arrogant son-of-bitch!" She says darkly. Phoenix gets up from the table to walk away but Yoko grabs her wrist.

"Now, now, no need to loose your temper. Besides it is rude to walk away from someone who has just bought you a drink." Yoko retorts with amusement dancing in his eyes. Phoenix turns on him.

"Do not chastise me on proper etiquette. I will do what I want." Phoenix retorts back and then pulls her wrist from him and begins to walk off. Yoko grabs her wrist once more.

"I have angered you I apologize. I see that the rumors about you are true. You do in fact have a very short temper. And it does not take much to set it off. Please sit down. Lets talk." Yoko says sincerely. Phoenix takes a deep breath to calm her temper and does what he asks. She sits across from him and crosses her arms. She looks away from him to the dance floor.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" She asks not looking at him.

"Lets talk about you." He starts.

"Lets not. I would rather talk about you." Phoenix says still not looking at him.

"Alright so what is it that you want to know?" Yoko asks leaning back into his seat and rolling his eyes boredly. "And before we start Phoenix I would prefer for you to look at me when you address me if that is alright with you." Yoko says plainly. Phoenix shifts her eyes to Yoko.

"Are all the stories about you true?" She begins.

"Depends on what you have heard. You want to be a little more specific?" Yoko answers simply.

Phoenix opens her mouth to say something when something else behind Yoko catches her eye. To her dismay, Phoenix sees Asiya in a heated altercation with another female who has pixie cut purple hair and a Mardi gra mask on, just covering her eyes. They are both in the middle of the dance floor nose to nose.

"Dammit." She says and gets up abruptly from her seat.

Yoko looks behind him and sees Phoenix making her way to Asiya. Another amused smirk spreads across his face.

"How entertaining." He says to himself and looks to see where the Urameshi team is. Yusuke and the others are sitting back and watching also with the same amused looks on their faces.

Asiya and the girl begin swinging at one another and Phoenix rushes toward her sister to join in. The bouncers are already making their way to the middle of the dance floor where the fight has broke out. Phoenix charges the girl from her left tackling her to the ground. She sits on top of the girl and begins to plummet her with her fists. Asiya looks down at her sister stunned. Phoenix is growling and cursing at the girl underneath her. The bouncers lift Phoenix off of the girl and to their dismay Phoenix has the woman by her mask and the two of them are rising off of the floor together. The girl is shaking her head, trying to free herself from her mask but to no avail. Yusuke's eyes widen.

"Oh shit they are going to throw them out come on." He says as he rushes through the dance floor trying to get to Phoenix before her and the female youkai she is fighting get thrown out. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yoko follow after Yusuke hurriedly. They all make it to the bouncers before the two girls get thrown out the back door. Yusuke flashes his badge to the bouncers.

"We'll take it from here." Yusuke says grabbing Phoenix while Hiei grabs the other female youkai. The bouncers gladly give up the two girls and walk back into the club.

"Sure glad you guys are here." One of the bouncers say as he walks back inside with the others. Phoenix begins to scream to be let go and lunges at the girl she was fighting.

"Come here bitch I'll fucking kill you! CALL MY SISTER A BITCH AGAIN!" Phoenix screams trying desperately to get her hands on the girl.

Hiei holds on to the other female who lunges at Phoenix, trying to get her hands on her. The two women are cussing and hissing, and spitting at one another desperately trying to get their hands on each another. Yusuke is screaming at Phoenix to calm down but she won't listen to him. Her eyes are a deep burgundy and her fangs are showing as she screams to be let go. Phoenix wiggles her way out of Yusuke's grasp and jumps on the girl before Hiei has a chance to stop her. Phoenix digs her fingers into the girl's eyes and begins slamming her head into the concrete. An agonizing scream pierces the air as the girl desperately scratches at Phoenix's face to stop her. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yoko are all desperately trying to pull Phoenix off of this girl. Asiya comes out of no where and tackles Phoenix to the ground pinning her down. Phoenix begins to growl and hiss, desperately trying to throw Asiya off but to no avail. Asiya screams out an incantation and Phoenix goes limp. She looks over at the guys and they have the girl Phoenix was fighting in cuffs and they are reading her, her rights. Asiya's eyes become beady from glaring and she walks over to the girl. Hiei steps in her way.

"You can't do that Asiya. Koenma wants her alive." He says to her.

"He wants Kyoko Alive! For what! She is responsible for my family's death. She doesn't deserve to live! Why are you protecting her!" She screams.

"I am not protecting her. We were ordered to apprehend her and bring her to Koenma alive." Hiei answers her.

"Ordered to? So we came her to arrest her? Why wasn't I told?" She protests.

"Koenma ordered us not to tell you or Phoenix. He knows what would of happened if we did. You would of killed her before we could get to her if you knew she was here and Phoenix well she would do it just because of you. Damn Phoenix didn't even know what was going on and she almost killed her. She was going to push her eyes through the back of her head if you didn't stop her." Hiei explains. Asiya's eyes flash angrily at Hiei.

"Is that why you told me on the phone earlier that if my sister gets into a fight tonight to stop her no matter what?" Asiya asks. Hiei nods his head. Asiya smiles at him.

"Well aren't you the clever one. Because the only reason why I didn't jump in to help Phoenix finish her off was because you made me promise you that I would stop her." Asiya says grudgingly.

"I know." He replies and kisses her softly.

Asiya and Hiei turn their attention on Yusuke and the prisoner. As he is reading her, her rights he takes out a cloth and ties it around her eyes to stop the blood from pouring out. Kyoko says a few smart remarks but does not try to get away from Yusuke. He lifts her up by the cuffs and calls Koenma for a portal. A portal appears and everyone goes through the portal except for Yoko. He walks over to Phoenix and lifts the unconscious youkai in his arms and carries her through the portal. _**…What a sexy minx! I can't wait to get her alone**__**….**_ He thinks to himself as he walks through the portal. He is the last to walk into Koenma's office.

"What happened to her eyes?" Koenma asks.

"Phoenix." Yusuke answers simply. Koenma looks over at an unconscious Phoenix and shakes his head.

"What am I going to do with her? Did she know what the mission was?" Koenma asks Yusuke.

"No Asiya started a fight with Kyoko and Phoenix just jumped in." Yusuke answers simply.

"I see." Koenma sighs heavily, "You have all done a great job, you are dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your night."


End file.
